Of You, Me, and Us
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.
1. First Date

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Author's Note:** To be honest, this isn't much of a multi-chapter story. XD It's just kind of a bunch of drabbles revolving around moments between Kurama and Botan after the start of their official relationship. Just something completely random, for when the inspiration strikes. Mostly fluff, though the rating may go up in later chapters.

 **Chapter 1: First Date**

They went out a week soon after that.

Botan remembered Kurama wanting to take her out on a date a day after her confession, telling her that he wanted to make her feel special. Although she wasn't in a rush (" _It's okay, Kurama! We can take it slow, I don't mind._ "), they hadn't found the time to actually go out anywhere. Kurama had his hands occupied with college and intern work at his step-father's company, with the occasional adding of missions from Koenma-sama from time to time, and Botan had most of her time filled with ferrying souls to where they rightfully belong. In the end, they winded up cancelling the day-after date they had planned, though Botan hadn't exactly minded. She thought she was content enough to know that he had feelings for her.

But now that they were on a _real_ date, Botan couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

She wondered if the pink chiffon dress she wore suited her, and if he found her pretty in it. He certainly seemed… well, not to exaggerate, but he was absolutely _gorgeous_ and _delectable_. With his black tuxedo, and unruly red hair, and that charming smile… Botan sighed. _I feel like we don't match. I mean, he's just so… and I'm just so…_ _ **average**_ _…_ She wondered briefly if the other customers (who kept shooting them weird glances, by the way) thought the same.

Poking her steak with a fork, the ferry girl couldn't help but feel his eyes on her. She hesitated a moment, then lifted her head to peer at him. Their eyes locked, he smiled and she blushed and casted her gaze downwards.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, and she could only nod in mute response. His grin seemed to widen. "Really? You seem awfully awkward. You're sitting really straight."

Botan wondered if he noticed her emitting waves of tension, her nervousness probably radiating off of her. Then again, rarely did he not notice anything, taking everything in and storing it for later use. Although, after a moment of staring at her hands, something finally hit her.

Kurama seemed… different… almost… She blinked at him. He was sporting a light blush, and it was pretty obvious even though he tried to hide it by covering most of his face with his hand. He was looking away, then, almost as if he could feel her gape, looked back at her and offered her a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so straightforward," he told her, Botan blinking at his sputter and the darkening of the scarlet hue on his cheeks, "I'm just… Your presence here is making me really nervous."

One of her eyebrows slid up in surprise. "R-really?" Kurama nodded, and Botan permitted the slightest quirk to graze her lips, feeling her shyness slowly dying down at the realization that he was being as demure as he was. It was pretty cute, actually. And it kind of made her feel special and honored. He rarely got nervous for anyone, after all. Hell, he _never_ got nervous. To think she had this kind of effect on him was actually happy-inducing.

And all of a sudden, Botan didn't feel all that self-conscious anymore.

She laughed. "Relax, Kurama," It felt odd to tell him this, when he was usually the one to say it to her, "Let's just be ourselves. You know, the usual."

He blinked at her choice of words and continued to stare at her for a few moments before a smile slowly curled at the corners of his mouth. "You're right," He nodded, then let out a small chuckle, "Now I remember why I like you so much. You always make me feel better."

Botan turned red in the face, but said nothing and merely watched as he reached and took hold of her hand, pulling it up to bring it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss there, never taking his eyes off her, the pools of emeralds dancing in mirth as she turned ten shades darker.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he started as he placed their joined hands on the table again, "You look absolutely beautiful," he said, his voice gentle, low, almost as if a hushed whisper.

The ferry girl felt as if she would faint from all the blood rushing through her head. Ah, this guy! Now, he was making her embarrassed. Despite her racing heart though, Botan responded to him the way she normally would,

"Don't I always?" she said with a laugh and pulled her head back as Kurama joined her.


	2. Busy

**Of You, Me and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 2: Busy**

"You look miserable."

Botan looked up from the hot chocolate she was sipping to peer at Keiko. The brunette had a huge lump on her belly, the tattletale signs of her and Yusuke's unborn baby bringing a small smile to the ferry girl's pouting lips. But she soon expelled a deep sigh.

"I can't help it," she murmured, "I really miss him."

"Then, why don't you go and visit him?" Keiko suggested as she placed warm, chocolate chips on the table. Botan didn't answer at once and merely shrugged, then rubbed her hands together. It was snowing outside, and it was really cold, even in the walls of Keiko's and Yusuke's shared apartment.

It wasn't as if she didn't try to see him. But, she'd heard from Kaito (she happened to cross path with the bespectacled man by chance) that Kurama should be busy with an assignment at the moment. She didn't think she should bother him, and even as she'd flew by his house, she'd hesitated only for a moment, wondering if she should check on him even for a little while, before shaking her head as a firm no to herself and proceeding her way to Yusuke's.

But now that she was here, she couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. After all, even though it had been two months since they had started dating each other they only managed to see one another seven or eight times, two of those times to go on a date. It was to be expected, really, considering both of them had busy schedules. But it had been considerably difficult for Botan to persuade Koenma to allow her a small vacation, and she'd been excited to see him, but now... She sighed yet again, reminding herself not to be selfish.

A knock outside the door, and she broke out of her reverie.

"Who could that be?" She turned to look at Keiko. "Were you expecting someone?"

The shorter woman frowned. "No, not really..." she murmured, seeming thoughtful as if trying to recall if she ever invited someone over. But then, she gave out a light shrug of her shoulder. "Well, there's no other way to find out." She smiled, tilting her head at the door. "Why don't you make yourself at home while I go check on who it is?"

Botan grinned a wide, toothy grin. "No need to tell me twice!" she kidded, giggling as Keiko shook her head and laughed with her before going to fetch the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Botan could hear Keiko's voice coming from the hallway. She blinked as the brunette came rushing to her a few moments later. For some reason she sported a huge smile on her features.

"Botan," Keiko started as she flopped down to the couch and leaned closer to whisper, "It's Kurama."

Botan almost choked on the cookie she'd been so delightfully chewing on. "W-what?" she nearly shrieked.

Keiko ignored her outburst and proceeded to nudge her by the elbow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and talk to him! He really wants to see you."

The blue-haired girl sputtered some more before getting up from the couch and slowly walking for the door. She spared a brief glance at Keiko who waved a hand at her to go on.

As Botan went for the door, she caught sight of Kurama's back, her heart starting to beat really fast at the prospect of seeing him again after two whole months.

She didn't manage to take one step out the door before Kurama whirled around to face her. With white snow stuck on red hair with a few lost strands falling down his cheeks like curtains, Kurama breathed in relief upon seeing her, the action allowing a small puff of air to come out from his slightly parted lips.

"K-Kurama," Her voice was breathless, "what are you doing here?"

The fox stared at her for a moment, before looking over her shoulder. He reached behind her and shut the door close, almost as if seeking for privacy. Then, he pulled back, his gaze on her face. Her cheeks were flushed slightly pink and her lips were red from the cold. She stared back at him demurely, embarrassed under his intense gape.

Silence engulfed them for five seconds before he broke it off with an audible sigh. She blinked at him. Kurama seemed upset for some reason.

"I heard you got the weekend off," he started, his voice soft, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you..." she went, only to trail off as she realized that it didn't matter how he found out. Sighing, she murmured, "I didn't want to disturb you. I mean, you were busy with an assignment and-"

Her words were cut short by a warm pair of lips. And they didn't belong to her.

Kurama pulled apart and Botan could have sworn the air nearly left her lungs. He gave her a long, hard look.

"I don't care about that," he whispered in a hoarse voice, "Don't you know how much I miss you? How much I've been wanting to see you?"

The ferry girl was taken aback by his words, but she tried to come up with an explanation. "Y-yeah, but you were busy and I didn't want to impose..."

He silenced her with another kiss, this time deeper as he pushed her back against the door, the kiss hot and messy as if he was punishing her for making him wait for so long, before gradually becoming gentle. He broke off the lip-lock and by then his hands were on her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Kurama looked at her straight in the eyes, and then heaved a sigh as he touched their foreheads together.

"Botan." A finger curled around a lock of blue hair. "I'm never too busy for you."


	3. Envy

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 3: Envy**

Botan glanced around the stack of books arranged neatly on the numerous bookshelves in the huge, Victorian-style library. She fingered the piece of paper in her hands, the book attached to it placed still on her lap. She caught a flash of red, and gave her boyfriend, who waved a hand at her, her usual Cheshire-cat grin, holding out two fingers in a 'peace' sign.

It had been approximately seven months since they started dating, and just about three or so months ago, the couple had developed a routine of going to the library together whenever they had free time, before going on a date at night. Botan didn't mind it – in fact, she rather enjoyed the time she could spend with the fox, each moment cherished dearly so to her heart. And it was good to do something he liked once a while. Of course, Kurama being Kurama, he got worried and wondered at first if she was bored spending hours reading idly at the library, but to be frank, Botan thought that she didn't mind doing anything, and she would love whatever it was, so long as she could be with him.

Botan sighed dreamily as she eyed him tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He was at a bookshelf probably twenty metres from where she was sitting, and seemed to be studying the book in his hands, analyzing everything from the cover to a few written pages so as to make sure it was a good read, or at least intriguing enough to pique his interest. The window at his side was opened, allowing a soft breeze to gently pass through, leading a lock of fiery red astray. He blew out a column of breath, watching it flew back, before tucking it back to join the rest of his bangs. He could feel Botan's eyes on him and chewed on his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a smirk. _She's not exactly doing a good job at discreetly staring,_ he mused with an inward grin, finding himself slightly flattered and filling with male pride under her gaze. Though he tried not to let her know that he noticed, as he kept his features blank, in spite the snickering fox inside.

The ferry girl curled a tress of her blue hair with her index finger, her lips pursed in an adorable manner. It almost wasn't fair how attractive – no, scratch that, it really did feel unfair – the fox was. Never mind his long, silky yet messy hair, never mind his vibrant, playful emerald orbs, he was able to keep her eyes on him just with that charming smile on his full lips and that aura of utter confidence and complete grace in the way he walked and carried himself. He looked the exact epitome of a perfect gentleman, and she couldn't help but think how lucky it was that he was hers.

She snapped out of her thoughts as a hand touched her shoulder, giving it a friendly pat. Botan blinked at the hand, before flicking her gaze up to the owner. She was met with smiling blue irises and short brown hair. Oh. It was this guy again.

She smiled at his appearance, watching him as he took a seat beside her. "Hello, Takeo-san! How have you been?" Takeo was a twenty-two year old guy she managed to befriend after her having a little problem reaching for a book on the third day she went here with Kurama. She grew closer to him as he continously helped her out, though noticing all the while that her fox slash boyfriend wasn't particularly fond of him. Botan didn't mind it, knowing that he was never the type to hate someone he just met, and figured it was him being cautious and withdrawn again.

She was oblivious to the dark green eyes glaring at them.

Takeo returned her smile with his own, albeit his was a bit warmer. "I've been doing great, Botan-san. Better than I've ever been. How about you?"

"Huh? Me? Oh. I'm just like the usual, happy-go-lucky, silly ol' Botan!" she responded with a short, girlish laughter. "I've been doing really well. And I've been really happy." Because of Kurama, but she couldn't add that.

Her words hung in the air a moment, but Takeo seemed to catch on what she meant. The quirk on his lips seemed to falter only for a second, but he quickly slipped it back on before the ferry girl could notice his little slip up. He could feel eyes digging into the back of his head, threatening to burn a hole through his skull, and fought back a smirk. He didn't really like Kurama. The redhead came across as antisocial, and the fact that Takeo seemed to be interested in his girlfriend didn't help either. Although, the girl in question remained as naïve as ever, never thinking that anyone had agenda for trying to get close to her. It was cute, really.

The two chattered for some more, Takeo noticing with glee the lost of humanity in Kurama's orbs, replacing the once vibrant gleam in them with a feeling he could only recognize as jealous. Kurama grew even more aggravated as Takeo seemed persistent in trying to discreetly scoot closer to Botan. Even though the ferry girl was unfortunately ingenous enough not to notice, _Kurama_ did, thanks to his quick observation.

"Ah!" Botan yelped as a paper cut her finger when she tried to flip it, slashing her skin and turning it red. "Oh, geez," she mumbled with a pout, going to study the small wound. But, she didn't manage to as a hand grabbed hers. Instantly, what came to mind was Kurama, but as she turned to look beside her, she could only see Takeo. She blinked, slowly beginning to frown. Why was he holding her hand?

"Let me see," Takeo told her simply, his fingers gently tightening around her slender ones. Botan made to sound a protest, but a voice, low and menacing, swiftly beat her to it. In a swift motion, another hand took hold of Takeo's, clutching it tightly before forcing it to release her. Botan, although surprised by the sudden turn of events, peered upwards, gasping at the fierce expression on Kurama's usually soft, composed features.

"Hands off," the fox growled, low and dangerous, before letting go of Takeo's wrist almost in a harsh manner. The brown haired male stared at him wide-eyed, acutely aware of the sharp fangs peeking through Kurama's slightly parted lips as the redhead took in greedy inhales of air, in an attempt to calm himself. Takeo felt as if his wrist would be bruised. _Hell_ , he wasn't even sure if he could move or twist it as he usually could. He didn't think the _nerd_ had this much power in him, much less did he expect to see the nearly demonic look in Kurama's eyes – and were those flickers of molten gold peeking through his long eyelashes? No, that couldn't be… could it?

Kurama's strength and unspoken threat hung in the air, causing a deep fear to grip at Takeo's sides and making him stand upright, excusing himself in a soft, almost terrified voice before scurrying away.

Amethyst orbs ogled Takeo's disappearing form for a while, before averting to the redheaded fox who flopped down on the seat beside her. She nearly jumped as the chair nearly broke under the brute force, and kept her mouth clamped shut. Kurama seemed angry. Really angry. This was the first time she'd seen him like this. Did she do something wrong?

She frowned. "Kurama?" she whispered fearfully, almost as if scared that he would snap at her if she spoke. "A-are you okay? Was it something I did?"

The string of muffled curses that the redhead had been grumbling under his breath came to a halt as her words reverberated in the air around them. The dark look in his pools of emeralds seemed to disappear, and his features softened.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, shaking his head, "for my behavior. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Y-you didn't," she sputtered in panic as his head hung low, "I mean, sure, you did catch me kind of off guard, but all I'm wondering is that… is it my fault?" The last few words were spoken in a voice that had dropped a few octaves lower, as if she was waiting for him to say yes.

He frowned and shook his head furiously. "No, Botan. Why would you think that?"

"B-but, I'm always making mistakes…" she cut herself short as his features grew stern.

"How many times have I told you to stop blaming yourself everything?" His voice was tender and reassuring, but firm and fierce at the same time. "Not everything is yours to blame." He sighed, before taking her hand in his, squeezing lightly. "Botan, I would never be upset with _you._ For god's sake, _never._ " And even if he did, he would never ever take it out on her.

"T-then," and she gulped briefly, "what is it? What's making you so upset?"

He was unresponsive, Botan's question hanging painfully in the air as they stared back at each other. A few more moments of what felt like interminable silence, and then, it was broken off by a deep sigh expelled by the fox.

"I was jealous," he mumbled, and though the words passed his lips in an almost inaudible whisper, she caught them quite clearly. She blinked, then frowned, but waited for him to go on. He ran a hair through his hair, another sigh escaping through his parted mouth. "Do you know that he likes you?"

That threw Botan off guard. "H-huh? M-me?" she stumbled over her words, voice dripping with disbelief. That couldn't be… could it?

"Yes." Kurama gave her a patient smile. "You, Botan. He likes you." His smile wavered as he recalled Takeo holding her hand, touching _his_ Botan. His brows knitted together in a deep frown, then a growl rumbled at the back of his throat. "And I hate that."

"W-why didn't you say anything?" she asked him, despite knowing that it was too late to even question that. "I mean, if you did… I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," he chided her sternly, "Don't ever say that again. You're perfect, Botan, and you're more than anything I can wish for."

Botan blushed beet red at his words, but kept biting her lip. Her words were muffled as she mumbled, "B-but still…"

"I didn't say anything because he was your friend," Kurama said, voice even, "Because I knew that you two were really close, and I didn't want to be the cause of ruining your friendship, even if I was well aware of the fact he considered you as so much more than just that. But, that just made me hate him even more." He sighed, and ignoring her startled gasp, grabbed both her hands and placed them on his lips. His eyelids flicked close, and he took a whiff of her scent. Mmm… vanilla…"And… and I just couldn't hold back anymore. I've been trying to resist this burning rage for so long, but…" His eyes opened, focusing on hers, "it's so easy for me to lose control when it comes to you."

"Oh, Kurama," she whispered, "Have you been keeping this all to yourself? For these three whole months?"

He was silent but that was all the answer she needed.

 _Yes,_ His eyes said, _Yes, I have._

"That's why," he started, voice gentle but firm, and features dead serious as he looked straight into her eyes, "next time, I won't let you get too close to another guy. Even if it's Hiei, Kuwabara, or even Yusuke and Koenma." He sighed, and ignoring the stares they were getting, inched closer to claim her lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. "You're mine," he growled against her mouth, the words causing her to let out an involuntary small whimper, "all mine."

In her mind, Botan was suddenly reminded of a time when Koenma once told her that thieves and foxes, in particular, were notoriously possessive over what they deemed as theirs. And as she kissed him back, fingers intertwining with his, she couldn't help but smile against his warm lips as she thought,

 _And Kurama was both._


	4. Sacrifice

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 4: Sacrifice**

"Happy Valentines', Kurama!"

The redhead looked up from the book he was reading to fix his gaze on his girlfriend, the love-shaped chocolate box she was holding sticking out like a sore thumb. A smile curled at the edge of her lips, though a blush evidently colored her cheeks. He smiled.

"Is this for me?" he asked, even though it wasn't exactly a question. Botan turned ten shades darker before nodding her head and uttering a barely audible "yes". She flopped down to the spot beside him on the couch, watching nervously as he took the chocolates out of her grasp and began to unwrap the box.

"Did-did any of your fangirls give you any?" she couldn't help but ask, emitting waves of tension. Kurama seemed to sense her nervous aura, and gave her a reassuring smile as if telling her to relax. He had stopped his movements in opening the box.

"They did," he responded with a small nod, "but I declined."

"W-why?"

"I didn't want any of theirs." He leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, smiling against her warm, flushed skin as she giggled. "Plus, I've been waiting for yours."

Botan's fit of adorable giggles died down all of a sudden, leaving in its wake a tense, uncomfortable silence as her smile dropped from her face. "Oh…" Guilt and shame reflected in her eyes, causing her to cast her gaze down to her hands, almost as if embarrassed. Kurama blinked, before furrowing his brows in a deep frown as he took notice of her strange behavior.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, sitting up straight almost as if he was ready to attack anything or anywho whom had made her upset. His eyes wide, his voice concerned, and Botan turned to peer at him, her bottom lip pulled out in an endearing pout.

"I…" she paused, looking away, before looking at him again, "I'm not good at cooking."

He blinked, though he suspected he knew where she was going. "And?" he prodded anyway, wanting to hear her confirmation.

Botan pursed her mouth. "I… I don't think they'll taste that good." And she gulped briefly. "But, I wanted to give chocolates to you anyway, so I made them. I… You can throw them away if you don't like them."

Kurama's frown seemed to deepen considerably. "You know I won't do that," But his voice was gentle, with a firm edge in its tone, "I appreciate anything you give me, Botan."

"Yeah, but…" The girl bit her lip.

The fox waited for her to continue her unfinished sentence, but she didn't seem to want to utter anymore words. He sighed, knowing that he had only one way to assure her. Sliding the lid of the box open, Kurama pulled his arm back, holding it from "harm's" way as she made to retrieve it. He gave her a long, hard look, watching as her shoulders slumped in despair.

"They are going to taste awful," she told him, with a warning edge in her usual cheery voice. Kurama's mouth curved into a wolfish grin.

"And I would not mind," he countered, turning his back against her and popping a piece into his mouth as she once again tried to snatch the chocolates from his grasp. He nearly gagged on a laugh – and the piece of chocolate in his mouth – as she pouted and grumbled something under her breath.

Kurama could feel Botan's eyes on him, an expression of fear, mingled with a sense of anxiety and anticipation plastered on her features. He bit on the chocolate, letting its brown substance to melt on his tongue and fill his tastebuds. He chewed on it some more, slowly analyzing the taste. It wasn't that bitter. _Hell_ , it wasn't bitter _at all_. The skin was hard, and although the melted chocolate inside was soft and gooey enough, the sweetness was too… well, _sweet_. It almost felt as if he had a mouthful of sugar.

Yet he kept popping one after another into his mouth.

Botan noticed his face draining of its original color. "Are you okay?" Her voice, filled with worry and trepidation, reached his ears, and he smiled.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice oddly hoarse. He bit back a cough as he forgot to swallow. "Fine…"

His girlfriend didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? I mean, if they taste _that_ bad, then you can stop eating—"

She was silenced with a pair of lips.

The lingering taste of the chocolates she made with her own hands melted on her tongue, causing her to inwardly scowl to herself before she felt him pull apart. For some reason though, Kurama seemed to smile.

"They taste _really_ bad," she whispered, a hint of disappoinment evident in her voice, "Really _bad_ ," she repeated, emphasizing as if to tell him to stop forcing himself. But he ignored her, proceeding to devour several more pieces. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

Kurama grinned. "Anything for you, love." Then he leaned in to place another kiss on her lips. "Anything for you."

She stared at him for some time, before heaving a deep sigh. But, a warm smile evidently found its way to her lips as she scooted into his lap. Kurama allowed her, one arm hooking itself around her waist. His lips felled and parted slightly to nip at a lock of her hair, just as her fingers reached to take a piece of chocolate between them.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to help you finish them."


	5. Dead- -Not Really

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 5: Dead- -Not Really**

Kurama's pools of emeralds were calm and impenetrable, a direct contrast to her nervous amethyst orbs. The lovers stared at the two girls before them, both with horrified expressions stuck on their features for the last five minutes.

"W-who is this, Shuichi-sama?" the one with blonde, short curly hair asked slowly, breaking the interminable silence that had managed to engulf the four of them in the book store. Botan noticed Kurama visibly flinched at the added '-sama' at the end of his name.

"She's-" He pulled a smile; a charming yet evil smile that could have shamed even the devil, "-my girlfriend."

His statement was followed by three loud, ear-piercing shrieks of despair. The third one coming from Botan – inwardly, of course.

"N-no, that can't be!"

"T-this is… impossible…!"

Botan continued to watch with a sweatdrop at the back of her head as the two girls went on to wail about as if they were to die- -how melodramatic. Kurama seemed as if he was irritated. About ten or so seconds of weeping followed, before the girls quickly scurried away from them, trying vainly to escape from the painful reality of the great, sought after Shuichi Minamino, who was so consistently worshipped by them, having a girlfriend—

"Well," Botan gave out a sheepish laugh, "talk about watching a soap opera."

Kurama rolled his eyes, but a slight smirk touched the corners of his lips. "Wait until the new semester starts again. The whole college will be in uproar."

"I can imagine." The ferry girl then turned to look at him with a half exasperated stare. "Although, I'm afraid your fangirls will find a way to kill me one day."

"I suspect there are also fanboys, not that I'm bragging." He took her by the hand, guiding her out of the store. "And you can't kill Death, now can you?" He laughed, watching as her mouth twitch to form a giggle, before she soon collected herself.

"You'll never know." Botan shrugged one shoulder lightly. "Strange things happen everyday."

"You can't tell me that you honestly believe a bunch of fangirls could kill you?"

His girlfriend was unresponsive for a moment or two. "Okay, just humor me once," she said, with a smirk growing on her soft features. "Just tell me what you'd do, if, say, your fangirls were to actually succeed in murdering me?"

"Then I'll just kill them all," he answered without a moment of hesitation that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Killing humans? My, it's like you're asking to be sentenced to Reikai prison." Her smirk widened ever so slightly.

"I'd be more than willing to take that risk."

The quirk of her lips had faltered at that, a growl leaving her through gritted white teeth. "I'd rather kill you myself than allow that to happen."

A wholehearted laugh built in his chest, before erupting from his throat.

"Great." He intertwined their fingers together, squeezing lightly. "Then let's just die together."


	6. Conflict

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 6: Conflict**

They got into a fight.

It was shocking, to say the least. They barely had any arguments before – after all, although Botan could be temperamental at times, Kurama had enough self-control to hold back his own wrath and wait for her to cool down before they'd discuss things as reasonably as they usually would.

But, it didn't go that way this time.

When she had came to Kurama's apartment – a usual routine for her – earlier that afternoon, she'd expected to see him perched on his chair with a book in his hands and probably with one of his legs crossed over the other as his long, red locks were held up into a messy ponytail. But, instead she'd been the greeted by the sight of dry blood coloring the tips of his crimson hair, bloody gashes marring his arms, shoulders, stomach and all over his body – oh god, it was Karasu all over again – and his startled emerald orbs. He'd been half-naked at the time, with his blood-smeared shirt thrown somewhere on the floor as a green, its sides bright yellow, leaf with long, uncountable knot-like tentacles or something sticking from beneath it attached to his left upper arm. She'd rushed through the window without a second thought, and within a minute, she was already sitting on the bed beside him, asking him what happened in a panicked voice, her features utterly terrified. She'd tried not to take notice of the plants' tentacles injecting some sort of liquid into his skin as she'd kept her gaze focused on his face. But, he'd merely stared.

Aggravated at his lack of response, Botan had begun to spout out more words which she wasn't even sure if they really came from her, when she thought about it now. She'd watched as the composure in his emerald eyes was disrupted by a raging, fire of anger before he'd started to harshly dished out his own insults at her. She'd been taken off guard, she'd been scared, and before she knew it, she'd already summoned her oar. It hadn't taken much time for her to think twice before she'd flew – sprinted – out the window, going for the sanctuary that she recognized as Reikai. It had been _terrifying_. To see the wrath overwhelm him. And even more now that she knew it stemmed from her own lack of control over her emotions.

But, she didn't get it. Why was he so angry at her? Yes, she had spat out cruel names of her own – but, never once did he ever lose his cool and resorted to yelling back at her. Or maybe he just got tired of dealing with her tantrums. Maybe he just got sick of her worrying too much about him and nagging at him as if he was a child. Maybe it was her fault.

In the end though, she didn't succeed in finding an answer, only managing to drive herself to the point of near insanity with the endless questions that plagued her mind. So, she'd decided to go to Hiei. It hadn't been much of a smart move. To go to Hiei to confide in her problems, and probably, even ask for advice. But, she hadn't much of a choice. He was the closest to Kurama, after all. He would know. She was thankful that she got to know Mukuro better; something which allowed her easy access to her domain.

Hiei, as startled as he had been over her abrupt appearance, surprisingly welcomed her. It was odd, really, but perhaps the fire demon had learned to warm up to her over the long years. Or perhaps he was just too exhausted to even surround her with his insults and sarcasm. She had noticed the long cuts that dragged from his shoulder to his back, and had offered to heal him, but he had declined her generosity, saying something about being able to take care of himself.

"Kurama's upset," Botan muttered as she took a sip on the cup of tea Hiei had told a servant to fetch them, "with me, I mean."

"Hmm," Hiei leaned back in his chair, "and why is that?"

She knitted her brows into a deep frown. "That's it. Honestly, I can't tell. That's why I came to you."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes. "What, am I supposed to keep watch on him or something? I have a life of my own, I'll have you know that."

The ferry girl was beginning to wonder if going to Hiei was a right option. "I- I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're his best friend – well, that is, if you want to be called so-" she corrected herself upon seeing him narrow his ruby orbs "-and I thought you might know, since he lets you in on things like these the most."

A delicate black eyebrow rose to disappear into Hiei's bangs, before slowly lowering to its original place again. The fire demon seemed to consider something. "I might know-" He was cut off by Botan's loud spitting of the tea against the table. Thank gods none of it managed to get to his face, lest she'd found herself without a head on her shoulders, "-but you must promise that you won't tell Kurama. The fox forced me to swore to secrecy."

"Then, why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Well, you seem awfully desperate and pathetic, I couldn't help but take sympathy on your poor, miserable soul."

That startled out a laugh from Botan. Now, _that_ sounded more like Hiei. "Thank you, you're lovely."

"Stop. You're making me puke," he said with a groan, but his voice lacked his usual animosity. Botan giggled, only to let the sound die down in the air as they put aside their unusual banter; Hiei's features turning serious. "Those wounds Kurama got- well, they were from an old nemesis of his, someone from his former life. He told me about it but he thought you might be worried, and I quote, 'if Botan knows this, she won't be able to sleep at night', and asked me to keep it a secret in order to 'ease your concerns'."

Botan's eyes grew wide, before narrowing again. A frown marred her forehead. A growl rumbled from the back of her throat, taking even the fire demon by surprise. "The nerve of that bloody fox! How could he keep something like that a secret from me? What if something happened- what if-"

"I assure you," Hiei cut short her words, "the matter has been solved. This," He held up his shoulder, gesturing to his own wound, "is something I got as a reward for deciding to get up on my ass and help the fool."

Her frown deepened. "Yes, but what if you didn't? He could have gotten himself killed-"

"Kurama is right. You do worry too much-" Hiei paused. Her features began to contort into fury, before it quickly dissipated as the short male uttered, "-but I can understand why. The stupid fox tends to keep this kind of things to himself. He tends to take care of them on his own as well."

"He also tends to not value his life," Botan added with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. She remembered how he nearly got his own life taken away in order to save his mother, how he almost killed himself in order to put an end to Karasu. It was all for good, Botan knew. But, it terrified her; because she could lose him any second, because she feared he would do the same thing for her. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to leave. Everyone would die sooner or later. But, she didn't want that to happen to him. Not now, at least. She wasn't ready to let him go- even if he was ready to sacrifice his own life for hers at any given moment. And today- today it nearly felt as if she almost lost him.

Hiei didn't say anything, but Botan noticed his eyes softened. "Can you describe to me how the plant looked like? You know, the one that was sticking to his shoulder?" he asked, in attempt to direct the conversation elsewhere. It unnerved him to see her sorrowful, when she almost always had that grin on her face.

Botan blinked, as if to clear away some haziness from her eyes. They were probably watering. "Ah… right-" She started to explain the details of the plant's appearance, Hiei nodding once a while.

"I know what that is," Hiei murmured, and Botan looked up from her tea, "I can't seem to recall the name, but I remember what it is. Kurama's used that on me before, to help quicken the process of healing my wounds at the time. Whatever that plant injected him with- it helped me a lot, too. But, it has some side effects. It was… sort of like a drug, an alcohol or something. I wouldn't be wrong to assume he was under its influence when he got a bit rough on you. It _does_ make you unable to think clearly, much less keep that much fastidious self-control."

"So… you're saying he's not really sick of me? That I didn't push him too far?"

The fire demon shook his head. "The day he'd be sick of you would be the day he'd turn into a normal human and die by the edge of my sword." Which was unlikely, so he was practically telling her not to worry.

Botan had smiled, and with one last sip of the remnants of her tea, got up and gave the short male a hug before materializing her oar and excusing herself for departure. Hiei grunted, but the ferry girl could have sworn she caught the slightest sign of a smile grow on his countenace.

She thought of going to Kurama's, but went against the plan after considering the possibility that the fox might not be like himself. So, she went back to Reikai soon after.

It was raining by the time she'd entered the ferry girls' headquarters, but Botan hadn't minded it, merely uttering words of thanks to the heavens for allowing her time to get back to her apartment before showering the realm with water. It would have been hard to fly on the oar if otherwise.

Changing into her baby blue pajamas, the girl flopped down to the bed on her stomach; emotionally and physically tired. She made mental notes to visit Kurama as soon as she woke up tomorrow- she needed to apologize, and make up with him. All he'd ever been was patient with her- she would grant him the same thing this time—

A knock at the window caused her to jump two metres from the bed. A yelp left her lips, her oar materializing in her right hand, ready to strike at whoever it was. But, it quickly disappeared into thin air as her pools of amethysts met with smoldering gold ones.

Kurama?

She eyed him, mouth wide open and features reflecting shock beyond definition, as he stood there, outside her window- in the rain- his hair slumped down and matted to his face, and his clothes clinging to his form—

Botan swiftly went to open the window.

"Kurama, what are you-" she meant to question, but the instant she actually managed to unlock the window and pulled up the sill, he was grabbing her by the shoulders, slamming his lips against hers.

His cheeks were wet. Probably from the rain. Or the tears. Botan couldn't tell. But, she kissed him back anyway, even as her heart drummed fast in her chest as he walked them around the room and pushed her to the bed.

"I'm sorry," He pulled apart then, and she saw silky silver becoming fiery red, molten gold turning bright green- "I'm sorry." And he kissed her again, his tears warm against her cheeks. She sobbed-

"I'm sorry, too."

Alas, it was all too easy for them to forgive one another.


	7. Sanctuary

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 7: Sanctuary**

Had it been about an hour or two? Botan couldn't tell. She just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go, oblivious and uncaring of her whereabouts. The rain plopped down to the ground, and on her form, causing her hair to slump down and stick to her face.

Absentmindedly, she wondered if the rest were still waiting for her. The whole gang was supposed to have something sort of a reunion at Genkai's temple, and although she had planned to go there, she found her feet taking her to places she had never been before. She'd told Yusuke on the phone that she still had a soul to ferry, that she had duties to do before she could meet up with them. And the delinquent had told her good luck, that they'd be waiting for her. She'd been thrilled. It had been a while since she'd last seen them, after all. A flash of red, and a glimmer of green, and Botan bit back a sob. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she swiftly blinked them away.

 _The soul._ She recalled the poor, vengeful and angry soul she just ferried. It was supposed to be a little detour, really. She was supposed to ferry him, wait for him as he faced his final judgement in the hands of Koenma, guide him to where he rightfully belong, and say goodbye, goodluck with his new life, to try and make the best of it, then she'd be on her way to her friends. To Kurama… But that wasn't the case. Why _was_ she here? What _was_ she doing, wandering aimlessly in a heavy downpour?

She remembered the spirit's resentful words; _"This is all your fault, now I have to leave everything—everyone—I love._ " She had to chew on her bottom lip to prevent herself from breaking into tears. Was it her fault? Was it her fault that he died? No, it wasn't. _He_ died, and in no way, was she part of it. Her duty was only to guide him, to go over the details of his death and somehow comfort him. _She_ didn't take his life. _She_ wasn't the one who killed him. Yet, for some reason, she felt like a murderer. The words stung, pricking at the middle of her chest like a snake coiling around her heart.

"Bot-an…" In the midst of her self-loathing wallowing and the loud drip-drop of the rain, she could hear a familiar voice. Almost like a whisper, like a voice at the back of her mind. She slowly whirled around – a familiar silhouette was approaching her, the shadow of an umbrella over his head unmistakable. Another two or three steps, and he was in front of her, holding it over hers.

"Botan," Kurama called between breathy pants, looking as if he had been running for hours, "what are you doing here? Koenma said that you just finished ferrying a soul, but that was about two hours ago. He's worried, he can't contact you. Yusuke and the others, too. And _me_. What about me? I thought something bad happened to you. Why were you ignoring my calls—"

His worried voice came to an abrupt halt as he finally noticed the expression on her features. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, her face blank, but in the midst of the drops of rain trickling down her cheeks, he could have sworn he recognized a single tear. Her quivering lips parted slightly, an unspoken confession hanging in the air.

"Botan," he said again, nearly panicking as her head dropped low, her soaked bangs covering her eyes, "what's wrong? Did something happen? If something did—"

"He told me it was my fault," Her broken voice cut through his like knife through butter, trance-like, almost in a hushed whisper, as if she was drifting away, "that I was taking him away from his family, his friends. That I was the root of all evil and cruel and had no heart."

"Who…" he trailed off, but it didn't take him long to put two and two together and for the revelation to hit him hard in the face that she was referring to the dead soul she had ferried. "Botan," he spoke firmly, reaching one hand to take a hold of her left shoulder. The girl seemed to break out of her reverie, and turned her head up to meet his gaze. "It's not your fault. None of it is."

She blinked slowly, as if she was snapping out a spell. "It's weird…" she mumbled. "I'm supposed to be used to it by now. He wasn't exactly the first." A bitter laugh escaped her, filling him with dread.

Most of their friends seemed to forget, but Kurama knew better; he knew she was a ferry girl, a guide of Reikai, _Death_ itself. And underneath that cheery, bubbly disposition, laid a lonely, broken soul that carried an emotional baggage undoubtedly deeper than his. He wondered how she managed to remain happy, even when she had experienced things he could only imagine… and probably some he couldn't even think of.

He didn't say anything, not knowing the correct words to offer her comfort, and proceeded to pull her into a tight embrace, one he hoped would soothe the pain she was feeling. Botan didn't move for some time, still as a statue, but then he felt her hands reach up, tightly gripping his shirt. They stood there, under the heavy rain, the water making loud drip-drop sounds as it made contact with the umbrella that sheltered them from the downpour. He patted her back, and that was when the tears she had been trying so hard to fight back finally came out, her violent sobs ringing in his ears, yet he still held her.

But, Botan was strong. Stronger than anyone he knew. And he had no doubt that one day, she would walk out of this.

And he would help her along the way, as best as he could.


	8. Restraint

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 8: Restraint**

Long, black eyelashes shook before slowly flicking open. Emerald orbs blinked to clear away the blurriness from view, then refocused to fixate on what was presented before him. Kurama blinked again, this time wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Oh. _Oh_.

The fox was beginning to contemplate the rightness of his decision.

Botan had came by earlier; she had gotten into a fight with Koenma – he'd asked her about it, but she didn't want to spill any details – and was, directly, seeking for solace and a place for momentary stay at his apartment. Being as it was already late at night and that he loved her too much to even consider saying no, the half-human merely agreed before giving her some spare clothes to wear and going to throw her kimono into the laundry machine. Her trademark outfit had been muddied; he didn't bother questioning her how she winded up looking so… well, worn and ragged, seeing as she didn't have much of a mood to talk about anything, so he could only wait and try not to doze off as she went to put on the articles of clothing he gave her. Once she was finished, he'd smiled and although she'd return the smile with her own, the lovers hadn't exchanged any words as they went straight to bed.

He'd thought it was a dream. Exhaustion had been getting to him lately – it was hard to balance his routine as being a human and occasional missions as a part demon and a member of the Reikai Tantei – and he hadn't been in his right state of mind that he'd even considered the possibility he'd been hallucinating the entire time.

He stood corrected.

A strand of red hair slid languidly down his eyes, before his quick fingers swiftly went to swipe it away. Flecks of smoldering, molten gold peeked through vibrant, glimmering green as he attempted vainly to calm himself and not to let his gaze drop "accidentally" on her now barely covered cleavage.

He should have chosen a smaller shirt – perhaps something from his younger days, _yes_ \- -the dress shirt she was clad in now left little to nothing to the imagination; barely fitting around her supple figure with one of the sleeves slid enticingly down her bare shoulder – and it didn't help that she left a couple of the top buttons undone, leaving more of her chest in the open.

He was tempted to touch the buttons but stopped himself. Was he going to fully button her up so as to allow her some decency and some slack to his brewing desires… or was he just going to rip the shirt off of her?

He shivered.

Years of being human, and yet he still couldn't help but lapse back into his demon self from time to time. Most of the time, he didn't mind it; some times like these, he tried to mind it, but couldn't.

How could she sleep so soundly when he was literally fighting with himself?

A grunt sounded in the cold, air-conditioned dimly lit room. Emerald irises slid close yet once more.

Seconds- _minutes_ ticked by as he tried to cool down the burning fire at the pit of his stomach. He didn't move, still as a statue, as he slowly drove away his urges – he would indulge in them one day, but certainly not when his girlfriend was asleep and wouldn't be knowing or _willing_ of what he wanted to do.

But the instant he managed to collect himself, a long, smooth leg unwittingly glided up his waist, igniting that fire once again and hooking as the girl pressed her lithe body closer to the hard contours of his form. A soft sigh left her lips, and he growled, nearly taking her by the hips—

—then he grabbed the covers and wrapped them around himself as he flopped to the floor. He didn't bother getting the futon. This would do. Maybe the cold, hard surface would serve to cool down his lust a little.

He huffed.

Botan was lucky he had so much fastidious self-control, or else who knows what could have happened?

A shook of his head. He dared not think about it now. The time would come- he would permit himself to let go and _truly_ claim her as his one day—but until she was ready, he would wait.

It didn't matter how long, but he would wait.

He'd waited for her all these years. He could stand to wait another month.

.. Maybe.


	9. Promise

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 9: Promise**

"Don't look at me like that again."

Botan and Kurama sat at the bed, the redhead lying flat against the headboard. She had been busy bandaging him, the air around the two lovers dead silent and uncomfortable. The fox had been trying to get her to talk for some time, though the ferry girl seemed persistent to remain unresponsive, her mouth tugged down in a thin angry line with a deep frown marring her forehead as a solemn look crossed her once vibrant amethyst orbs. She seemed upset with him, and though he knew the cause of it, he said nothing and merely studied her as she proceeded to wrap the white bandages around his wounds.

He blinked at her, caught off guard by her sudden words. "What?" He didn't expect her to be so upfront about it, which was so unlike herself.

Botan didn't respond at once, running the pads of her warm, tender fingers over the white bandage covering his chest. Underneath, she knew bloody gashes and long cuts marred his skin, proof of his barely survived battle with a strong demon during his first fight on their second adventure at the Dark Tournament. She felt his muscles flex, and his body turning into a rigid line under her touch, before eventually lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Just don't," she whispered.

She remembered Kurama's fight; she was scared for him then. The battle reminded her too much of the one he had with Karasu; it almost felt as if he would have died, and for a moment there, she _did_ think he would. The flicker of light that was his life force had almost faded, nearly disappearing and being eaten by the darkness. It had only been when his eyes flicked open, did she finally sense it appear again, the yellow, mixed with murky red, light flickering and disappearing, before flickering again and building up almost like a flame.

She had breathed a sigh of relief, the despair in her pools of amethyst replaced with a glimmering hope as tears of happiness threatened to fall out from the back of her eyes. But, she couldn't stay grateful for long, the look he had given her before he'd felled face first on the dirt still haunting her thoughts.

Solemn and apologetic with a touch of yearning, his emeralds had darted over her in the midst of the crowd, the words he'd been trying to tell her echoing in her mind: " _Goodbye, I love you._ " Fear gripped at her sides, filling her with a strong sense of despair that she had never felt before. She had thought she lost him. And he had bidded her farewell.

"Botan…" Kurama's features softened.

"Looking like you were going to die," she cut him off sharply before he could even utter a word. Wrath dripped heavily in her voice as she went on, "looking as if it was the last time. Don't look at me like that ever again." She'd been surrounded by death for as long as she could remember, she didn't want the person she held dear the most to even think it. To even think of dying, to even think of leaving her behind. And what would have happened if he _had_ died? Did she have to ferry _his_ soul, too? The way she was forced to with Genkai?

 _No!_ Her mind screamed. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain. Not again.

Kurama's eyes were wide over her words, growing even broader as the crystalline tears finally cascaded down her cheeks, her soft wailing turning into violent sobbings that racked through her entire form in a matter of minutes. His insides frantic, he went to grab her by the waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, voice desperate and urgent, "I'm sorry."

"W-why?" she asked him in a shaky murmur as she pulled apart from his chest to peer up at him. She sniffed, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she seemed, with that pink hue coloring her cheeks and her trembling lips between the front of her two teeth to prevent herself from more bawling.

His eyes softened, then he shook his head. "I…" he trailed off. He was always better than anyone else in regards to words, but he was never good at expressing his feelings. Especially not when she was like _this_. Not when she was crying, because of _him_. "I really did think I was going to die," he spoke, voice soft, "and I wanted you to know how I felt, I wanted to tell you I love you before I breathed my last. I…" he stopped there as Botan clutched his shoulders, burying her head once again in the sanctuary she called his chest.

She sighed. "Don't think that anymore," she murmured against his skin, "Just don't. I don't want you to. I don't want you to ever lose hope, to ever think that you'd die. I want you to keep clinging on to your life, even if everything seemed like it was going to be over." She looked up to stare at him straight in the eyes, her features stern and her voice equally firm. "Promise me that you would do that… for my sake."

"Oh, Botan," he whispered hoarsely before leaning forward to gently touch his forehead with hers, "I promise, you know I won't. Do not fret. I will be here," He tilted his head back to let his mouth brush on her tear tracks, the lingering salty taste melting on his tongue, "by your side," and he pulled her impossibly closer, "no matter what."

She pulled back to study him, eyes holding a small tinge of doubt. "Really?"

He nodded his head, a soft, contented sigh falling out his lips as he felt her gentle hand reach up to cup his cheek. He shut his eyes, allowing her warmth to sap through his skin. "Really." He smiled, before flicking his eyes open. "I promise," He grabbed the hand that held his cheek, removing it from its position on his flesh as he brought it to his lips, placing soft kisses here and there over her long fingers, "because I want to care for you to the end. I want to love you, hold you and be there for you until you expel your last breath." Then, he looked up at her, smiling a tender, deep-promised smile, filled with love and affection, all for her. "That, I swear."

She returned the smile with her own, hers a little warmer than his as she allowed him to bring a hand to the back of her head, tugging her closer and closer, their lips merely inches from one another.

"If you break your promise," she paused to inhale a deep breath, "you have to swallow a thousand needles."

And with that, she felt him claim her mouth in a searing kiss, his smile against her lips never lost on her.


	10. Tolerance

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 10: Tolerance**

Not many people knew this- mostly because he tried to keep it a secret as best as he could- but he _could_ transform into his fox form at will, even if he was in Ningenkai- if only for a little. Not much would change about him when this happened- except for the fox ears that sprouted on the top of his head, the fluffy tail growing from the upper area of his hips and the streaks of silver at the tip of his fiery red hair. Hiei was the only one who was aware of this, mainly because he caught Kurama like this once before but Kurama was uncaring of the fact he knew, mostly due to the reason that he had enough trust in Hiei not to tell anyone else. It would help that he was less teasing about the matter, though.

Botan, however, figured it out sooner than he wished.

It wasn't as if he wasn't planning to tell her- no, they already promised each other not to keep secrets. He was only waiting for the right time. Although, that right moment was not exactly when he had just finished his shower, and Botan was floating outside of his bedroom window, the very proof that he could transform into such a form presented right in front of her before he could even spill about the whole situation.

He even expected her to be angry, but instead she had gawked at him in awe. After a few moments of trying to regain his composure, he finally explained to her the reason why he looked the way he seemed. Botan had questioned him of why he was changing into this form, and Kurama had answered her inquiry by saying that it did, indeed, increase just a tiny bit of his demon energy and therefore, it helped with his training with Hiei- who was growing remarkably stronger with each passing day. Besides which, with each time he became like this, more of his energy was returning to his body, so he couldn't exactly let the chance to be stronger slip away.

This, however, he _did not_ see coming.

Kurama resisted the urge to scowl as he felt Botan's tender fingers softly running across his fur, the rosy tip of her nails scratching at his left ear.

He should have known that there was something amiss the moment her hand reached for his ears!

And despite the shivers of pleasure that traveled down his spine with each teasing stroke, her squeals of how adorable they were weren't exactly welcomed. Imagine that, the legendary demon thief, Youko Kurama, adorable. Those words didn't go well with each other. He was called a lot of things in his past and present life, but certainly not _adorable_. And especially not in a tone that made him feel as if he were a mere feline. Not in a way that made him think as if he was being treated like a simple pet. Probably a cat, he suspected.

He heaved an inward sigh as Botan let out another fit of girlish laughter.

"How _cute_! I've always wanted to touch these, after I saw you changed into Youko, but I never would think that you would let me! He-he, you're such a good lover, Kurama," she chortled, squealing once more as the ear in her right palm twitched once again under her touch. She was not aware of the fact that it was twitching in irritation out of hearing the word cute pass her lips yet again. Not even her compliment of him being perfect boyfriend-material served to cool him down a little.

But he smiled anyway. Knowing that his affections for her _did_ , no matter what. _The things I do for love_ , he thought as he lightly shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Freeing one hand to flip his red hair behind his shoulder, he asked her, "Would you like to touch the tail as well?"

Then, for emphasis, his tail reached up until it hovered just an inch from her face; the quirk on his lips broadeningever so slightly as Botan expelled an excited cry at his given permission.

The things he did for love, indeed.


	11. Damage Control

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 11: Damage Control**

Kurama's lips curved upwards to form another patient smile as the bell chimed with the signal of a customer's arrival, and in came a group of four probably high school girls, their laughter immediately coming to an abrupt halt as their eyes felled on him. In the instant he accidentally locked gazes with one of them, the nearly quiet air surrounding the shop buzzed again with the sound of the girls' gushing and giggling over how "gorgeous and charming" he was.

The fox reached one hand up to glance at his wristwatch. Hmm. 2:00 o'clock.

It wasn't particularly that difficult for him not to focus on the women's bikinis on display in the wide, pink-ish and glittery store as he waited outside the dressing room for Botan to finish changing. There were other men in the shop, of course; most of them probably having gotten forced by their girlfriends to accompany them. That much was obvious from the looks of utter discomfort on their faces, the pink hue coloring their cheeks also testimony enough. Kurama was excluded from this category of probably one-third men in the store, however, as he came here willingly- not because he wanted to gape at the coquettish outfits here, mind you- to assist Botan in her need to find something appropriate for the get-together the gang was about to have.

Yusuke had thought it'd be best if they went and met up at the beach. Kurama suspected it was because he wanted to see Keiko in something other than a sweatshirt or a not-so-revealing-as-he-would-like-it outfit though- and probably because the group hadn't gone for a swim in such a long time. The fox didn't mind it, he rather enjoyed the idea of it. He needed some stress relieve anyway. College assignments, part-time jobs and dangerous missions had taken their tolls on him. It was time for him to let go and permit himself a much-deserved relax period.

Botan did need a new bikini though. Something about her old ones being too boring. And probably about wanting to appear cute in front of the other girls in their group of friends as well. She had no doubt the other three were also fishing for some new swimsuits. Again, being the good boyfriend that he was, Kurama didn't mind.

He blinked out of his boredom as the curtains of the dressing room slid open, followed by Botan's call of his name. With a smile of relief, and a soft, acknowledging hum, he whirled his head around to look at her.

Right eyebrow raised, left eye twitched.

 _This_ , however, he _did_ mind.

The ferry girl was clad in a white, strapless bikini, the v-shape at the top decorated with lace and pink, small lilies, barely covering much of her chest- instead, the pads seemed to push her breasts up, making them appear bigger. The bottom half of the outfit clung tightly around the curve of her hips, and he swore he could see the lines of her butt as she turned around to allow him better view of her from the back.

 _This_ , he minded. An awful _lot_.

Almost immediately he could feel eyes going to fixate their way – though this time, they didn't belong to the female population in the store and were focused on his girlfriend. Whispers- " _Dude, that chick's so hot!_ \- began to reverberate in his sensitive, ultra hearing senses, causing his ears to turn bright red in brewing irritation. Inwardly, he huffed- outwardly, his fingers promptly reached out to tug the top of the bikini upwards in order to perhaps allow Botan some more skin cover. He took no mind of the way she blushed, or even the indignant cry of his name passing her lips at his less than appropriate actions. He didn't care.

Desperate measures must be taken.

He grinned at her; this particular grin baring one dangerously sharp fang at her. His eyes were dark, almost _predatory_ … even _menacing_.

The ferry girl's naggings felled to a sudden stop as she caught the look and shivered under his gaze.

He licked his lips.

"Botan, dear," He let go of the top, watching as it slapped against her skin before reaching instead, for the outfit hanging conveniently at his side. He showed it to her, "perhaps a school swimsuit would suit you best?"


	12. Anger and Persuassion

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 12: Anger and Persuassion**

"You do realize that this will not work on me, right?" Kurama's voice echoed in the air-conditioned room as emerald orbs stared idly at the pearl white, soft cheek pressing against the blue sleeve of his shirt. His response came in the form of a jut of Botan's lips, though she had not yet removed her hold on the piece of fabric.

"But you're still angry with me," she murmured, sulking slightly and her voice cute sounding. The fox didn't say anything for a moment, merely pinning a blank stare on the admittedly endearing pout on his girlfriend's visage. Normally, he would have gave in the minute she made the look, but right now the expression failed to induce its usual effect. His insides still burned with a deep, raging fury, and he wasn't sure how to cool down himself.

"Kurama…" she sighed when he did not bother to justify her statement with a reply. The hand that had been holding up his arm by the sleeve felled limply to her lap, though her fingers refused to release their tight hold, and instead gripped more tightly on his sleeve. "Please?" she pleaded with a child-like voice he normally couldn't resist, scooting closer to him on the couch and giving him the puppy eye stare.

A heavy sigh was expelled into the air surrounding them. "Look, Botan. This really isn't working," he told her, his voice even with a dangerous edge of anger that made her wince. She furrowed her brows.

"Why not?" she uttered in a fearful whisper, heart palpitalting wildly in her chest as Kurama fixed an unwavering, smothering gaze into her pools of amethysts.

"I'm just really angry with you right now," he mumbled, watching as her head drooped low at his words, solemn and almost lonely, though he refused to let her slide that easily. "I told you not to take any part in the mission, did I not?"

Botan made to protest. "Yes, but-"

"No buts," he cut her off sharply, his voice cutting through hers like knife through butter and she felled silent, pressing her lips tightly together. "No matter how much you have wanted to help, it was still unacceptable. You could have died."

She bit the bottom half of her mouth, her pearl white teeth grinding against the plump flesh. "But, I survived," she countered softly, still wondering how to appease Kurama's wrath.

Rarely did he ever get so angry at her- and even when he did, he quickly forgave her when she acted all sweet and adorable. She never really had to go through extreme lengths to calm him down, as he would always collect himself without failure. Not even Hiei knew how to deal with Kurama when he was taken over with rage. Most of their friends- who had been hanging out with them until a few hours ago- even decided to leave as they were unable to bear with Kurama's sullen mood. And it terrified her to think that what she might have done was the last straw- what now? Would he get tired of her?

She knew she sometimes did things that upsetted him, and even though neither of them dwelled too much in the occassional conflict in their relationship- usually solving their problems as easily as a flick of a finger- Botan couldn't help but ponder if Kurama had grown sick of the emotional stress she knew she put him through at times. It wasn't as if any of it was intentional; most of the time he got angry with her was when he told her not do something but she did it anyway. There was always reason behind his warning and advice- though she normally did not heed him. It wasn't as if she was trying to be a disobedient girlfriend- no, that was the last thing she wanted- but sometimes she did those things regardless because the circumstances forced her to. Normally, Kurama understood. But he seemed especially disappointed with her after their last mission. And even though their time with each other was never cut back, his sweet words reduced to firm reminders, his gentle smiles to long, hard stares. It bugged her to no end, but there had been no way to change him back to the way he was. Then he said they needed to talk, and that was where everything went from a discussion to a light argument- light not because it was not a serious matter, but due to the reason Kurama still held on to the thin shred of composure he had not yet lost. Besides, he never was the type to yell or utter crude words at anyone. And especially not at her. But the cold silences and curt smiles were more than she could handle. She thought of cooling his wrath by acting all cutesy as she normally would but…

Tears started brimming in her eyes, and that was the moment Kurama finally heaved a complying sigh and pulled her into his arms. He never meant to make her cry. "Love, I apologize for hurting you. It's just that- I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

She bit back a sob and sniffled against his chest before looking up at him with watery eyes. "But, you didn't."

His features softened for a moment, before the serious look returned to his physiognomy. He shook his head, and for a second there she feared he would pull apart and ask her to leave. But Kurama would never do that to her. And instead he merely regarded her with a reprimanding ogle. "Botan, I could have if Hiei hadn't came to save you. The enemy had the ability to drain Spirit Energy- _Spirit Energy_ , Botan. Take a moment to let it sink in of what could have happened to you if he drained yours. There was a reason why Koenma left Kuwabara out of this mission. But Kuwabara's a human. Even if he had came- which he didn't- and he had his Spirit Energy drained, it wouldn't have much of an effect with him and the worse that could have occurred was him losing consciousness. But _you_ , on the other hand, were of Reikai origins. Nothing can kill you except the lost of your Spirit Energy. Reigens are made from Spirit Energy- if yours had been drained then you wouldnhave-"

"-been a goner," Botan finished for him, looking down in shame as she caught the underlying anger dormantly evident in his tone. "But I only wanted to help. I couldn't sit idly by. Not when I could assist you guys by healing. I- I didn't mean to be captured."

"I understand your feelings, Botan." His voice was softer now, almost reassuring, "but you must know that your too big of a heart would land you into trouble someday. You still do not understand how painful it is for a loved one to be sacrificed for your sake. I was aware that you did it for me, for our friends, and that was what made me angry the most. It would have hurt, it would have been tormentful for all of us if- if you were gone. Remember the whole ordeal with Yakumo? You risked your life then as well. And I had felt sheer anger, not only at you, but at myself as well for failing to protect you. I thought I would lose you- I thought you would leave me behind. I had never been more frightened in my entire life, you know that?"

"Kurama…"

"Do you recall, that fight I had with that demon? The one that reminded you too much of Karasu? You were also upset with me at the time- you thought that I was going to give up my life. I was even prepared for it. And even though _you_ weren't, because you clearly weren't expecting to be caught, I still got mad because I knew you were foolishly jumping right in when you should have known you could have lost your life." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Botan saw the tears springing to his eyes. He fluttered his eyelids close, trying to prevent them from coming out. "I promised you I would be careful- that I would survive, no matter what. But you did the same- you terrified me half to death. I thought my heart stopped when I saw you lying on the ground in Hiei's arms." He slid his eyelashes open then, revealing his red, nearly crying orbs. His features grew fierce, and flecks of gold peeked through his vibrant green as he stared hard at her. "I made an oath- and so should you. I can forgive you, but I will not allow such a thing to happen again. If it does, I do not know what I will do. If you die- I can't go on living, Botan. I just can't. So please…"

His words trailed short as her warm hands reached out to cup his cheeks. Botan didn't even realize the tears cascading down hers until she parted her lips to speak and tasted the salty taste in her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her own voice cracking into a sob, "I'm sorry. I know I worried you. It was unfair… I- Please forgive me?"

His countenance seemed to soften at her begging for forgiveness, though the firm look still remained in his emerald-laced-gold irises. "You have to promise."

She nodded her head without a second of doubt. The tinge of hesitation nonexistent in her voice as she leaned in and kissed him. "I promise," she murmured into the lip-lock, waiting for him to relax and respond.

Then when she felt his lips moving slowly, gently against hers, she knew she finally managed to persuade him. And by the time she deepened the kiss, he was already clinging on to her tight.

Holding on to her oath.


	13. Present

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

 **Chapter 13: Present**

He found her in the rain after the loud thud.

Kurama had been preoccupied with a thesis when he caught the sound of something falling right outside his house. Leaving his assignment for the time being, he made a mental note that his mother was not in the house. It was college break, and though it was the well-deserved vacation he had been anticipating for weeks, he found himself buried in anything _but_ fun for most of the time. Upon opening the door, Kurama didn't forget the umbrella as he stepped outside to check the source of the noise.

He was met with blue hair and amethyst eyes.

Botan sat on the damp ground, looking dejected with a disappointed, almost sad tinge in her orbs- dark purple in the heavy downpour- and her mane slumped down, with silky locks clinging to her flushed cheeks. She was shivering, soaking from head to toe with the yellow sundress she was wearing, and her oar was broken. He wasted not a second more as he rushed to her and forgetting his own well-being, hovered the umbrella over her head. His jeans felt wet, but either it was from the lack of coverage from the rain or the affect of having stepped on puddles and splashing on himself, he could have cared less as Botan blinked and looked up at him.

"Ku- Kurama?" she asked more than stated, as if she wasn't sure if it was him. He furrowed his brows when her thick eyelashes gave another slow blink.

"Yes," he answered, and nodded his head. He watched the pink coloring her cheeks turn red and her head whirling around to avoid his gaze before deepening his frown. He shook the questions conjuring themselves up in his head as he realized she was still on the ground. "Botan." He extended a hand to her, waiting for her to accept it in hers. But long moments passed and she still made no move to grab it. "Botan, please, let me help you," he said in a firm voice, mind already going over the possible reasons for her strange behavior.

"I got you a present," she murmured, before she stuffed a hand underneath her sundress. He looked away, blushing, only to avert his attention back to her as she went on, "But the weather was bad and I got stuck in a rainstorm on the way here. I didn't let it get to me though. But then when I reached your house..." she trailed off, and jutted her lower lip out, the plump skin trembling- though whether it was due to her being on the verge of crying or the cold rain, he was unsure. Nor did he care. All he could think about was the tears springing to her eyes. He quickly squatted on the ground before reaching out to wipe them away as they came free.

"Botan. Please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?" he questioned in a worried, almost desperate voice, features clearly on the verge of panicking. Clearly, the whole thing about his present was dismissed from his mind entirely as soon as her sobs resonated in the icy air.

She was unresponsive for a few seconds before she uttered in a low, almost like a hushed whisper voice, "When I finally made my way all the way here, I lost balance and felled off my oar. It broke and..." she sniffed, blue brows creasing into a deep, frustrated frown. "Today has been a very awful day for me. I ended up ferrying school kids after their bus got into an accident and winded up spending an entire hour trying to calm them down. It was terrible, heartbreaking. But I didn't want the sadness I felt for them to get in the way of my plans. I went through all the trouble for this present because... today's your birthday, Kurama. I wanted to get something nice for you." And then as soon as her speech came to an end, her soft sobs turned into loud wailings, as she tried vainly to wipe away the tears cascading down her cheeks like rapid waterfalls.

Kurama swiftly pulled her into his arms, all the while still shocked and astonished over what the deity had told him. She was having a bad day but she still went and bought him a present? For his birthday? _My birthday_... Here he was, forgetting about his own birthday due to his workload, whilst his girlfriend had to go through all this for him. He recalled his family's odd demeanor as they acted all aloof and nervous around him, and it didn't take him long to realize that they were planning a surprise party for him. Everyone around him had been thinking about him all this time and Botan...

"Oh, my dear," he sighed and kissed the top of her forehead before pulling apart just mildly for him to see the small box, wrapped in pink with a yellow ribbon, in her petite, quivering hands. The journey from Reikai to his house would usually take about two hours- at least. Two hours in the rain... His heart swelled with joy and love and constricted with pain at the same time at the prospect. Botan had gone through all that... just because of him. "How I adore you so," he said with raw emotion as he looked straight into her eyes, the affection clear in his vibrant, gleaming emerald irises. "What is it?"

Botan sounded a cute, little sniffle and he brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I-it's a watch."

"A watch?"

"Y-yes, a wristwatch. Sometimes, when I'm flying on my oar, I would catch you looking at it." There was a short pause as she bit her lip and gave him a fearful stare. "You wanted it, didn't you?"

Kurama didn't think he could be more surprised than he already was but she quickly proved him wrong. "Y-you were watching?" he asked, shaking his head as he stumbled over his own words. He received a nod in response. "I thought it was similar to my- my biological father's watch. I remember it on him... before he died and..." He didn't finish, his lips spreading into a wide, uncharacteristic ear-to-ear grin. "I love you, you know?"

She broke into a shy smile. "I know. And as do I."

His grin broadened ever so slightly, before he shook his head as he took note of the heavy plopping of the rain against the umbrella keeping them safe from the downpour. It did nothing to provide cover for the rest of their lower parts, however, as Kurama realized they were still sitting on the ground. He looked up at the clouded skies before averting his gaze back to his lover.

"We should get inside," he told her and Botan blinked, before letting a loud squeal and then a laugh to pass her lips as he grabbed her by the hips in one arm and held up the umbrella with the other. Her legs swiftly wrapped around his waist.

"Mind giving me a fair warning next time?" she teased, somewhat back to her old self.

He smiled at the cheeriness in her voice, his eyes gleaming with childish mischief. "Perhaps... perhaps not," he responded in a cryptic manner before leaning in to kiss her.

She halted his movements by pressing his wrapped present against his lips. He blinked at her, taken off guard, before quirking up a delicate red eyebrow at the cheeky grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"That's about the only thing you can make out with, buster, because I'm not about to let you kiss me until you open it and..." she trailed off as they reached his porch and he dropped the umbrella to grab ahold of the box. His deft, callous fingers tugged it out of her hold and he took her surprise as an opportunity as he inched his head closer.

The door opened and he kissed her and carried her inside. Her soft sighs mingled with the drip-drops of the rain as the door shut close slowly behind them.


	14. Touch

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 14: Touch**

They never went beyong french kisses and mingling brushes.

Granted, they had been dating for well over a year—but Kurama never made a move on her or asked her to take it to the next level. And Botan hadn't exactly minded it—it didn't matter if their relationship wasn't as sexual as it was fluffy and comforting; all she ever wanted was him and that was more than she could have wished for.

But then after a while she began to think it over—was it normal to not have sex with someone you love? Sure, it wasn't a necessity but Botan was sure that Kurama wanted more than just simple, fleeting touches and gentle, occasionally scorching make-out sessions—the heat that sometimes flitted over his pools of emeralds or the way he always tried to make certain that she wore not-so-revealing outfits so as to control his urges on their dates were testimony enough. She didn't particulary care if they did the deed or not—but she knew better than to not give in to her boyfriend's wishes—ones that he never told her about but she undoubtedly noticed. If worse came to worse, she worried that the frustration that followed his carnal desires would one day reach a boiling point. Kurama had fastidious self-control over himself, yes, but even the legendary thief was not immune to human emotions—and hormones.

So she decided to invite him over.

Kurama came with that gorgeous smile and those vibrant green orbs—ingenuous and loving, not even suspecting anything. It wasn't difficult to see that he thought this was one of those romantic hangouts.

She was about to prove him wrong.

They watched a movie for about half an hour—then he _really_ began to notice that there was something going on when she placed a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his loins. She trailed lazy, teasing circles, fingers gradually moving upwards—she remembered the panic in his eyes when the pads of her rosy-polished digits found the buckle of his belt and recalled the way he tried to resist before eventually giving in as she leaned in and claimed his lips.

One thing lead to another and Botan soon found herself lying on the bed with the redheaded fox, tangled in the sheets in a shivering, kissing mess. She didn't even realize when he had taken her clothes off until she felt him wrap her legs around his waist, the bulge in his pants pressing against her warmth and wetness making her moan and squirm as he carried her all the way up the stairs and into the threshold of her bedroom.

Kurama's hands left a warm track all over her smooth, porcelain flesh as his fingers streaked over the curves and sensitive areas of the woman he pined for long, torturing years. Her breathy pants and sharp gasps spurred him on as he intensified his actions, claiming her left breast in his right palm and wrapping his mouth around the other as his free hand stealthily glided downwards and found the jewel between her legs. His tongue flicked and swirled around her aroused nipple—a loud whimper escaping her as his fingers stroked before finally dipping into her slick core. Botan screamed as he pulled in and out of her in an agonizingly slow and gentle pace, the breath of relief emitted from the fox never lost on her as her nipple felled out of his lips in a wet, resounding pop and his warm mouth travelled its way down her shaking form—placing hot, open-mouthed kisses here and there over her flushed skin.

Then his fingers were gone, replaced by his lips as they met contact with her slit.

Botan's shut eyelids snapped open—her back arching as she felt him kiss around her clit before worshipping her with his tongue. The wet appendage licked along her entrance, before flicking against her clit and entering between her tight walls. His pace was slow and pliant at first, before gradually turning hot and fast the louder in volume her moans reached. Her legs wrapped around his head, then she finally reached the peak of her orgasm. It was blinding pleasure—the feel of him lapping up her juices serving to make the fire in the pit of her stomach to build up once more. The pressure was too unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore—she whispered his name, begging him to take her. Kurama complied, a thin layer of sweat covering his glistening form in the dimly lit room as he reached for the back of her knees and threw her legs over his shoulders.

His searing touch burned her cold figure to the core and the moment his length finally— _finally!—_ plunged into her warmth elicited relieved sighs from the both of them. He bent down to possess her lips with his and then they became one.

He was gentle and loving at first so as to not hurt her—but Botan needed more, ached for more and pleaded for him to go faster, harder, deeper—and that was when he finally snapped, the last remnants of his control slipping as he finally showed the first real hints of the desire he managed to suppress, driving into her in rough, breakneck speed. Botan thought he was beautiful—god-like in his features as his long, thick eyelashes fluttered close, an uncharacteristically pink tint coloring his cheeks as his delicate, well-sculptured red eyebrows furrowed in slight concentration. Her walls clamped around him in a vice-like grip and he growled, snapping his hips forward until the tip of his shaft found that sweet spot within her—thrusting against it with brute force. The bed was creaking, threatening to break and the ferry girl was vaguely aware of the bloody marks her nails managed to carve through the skin of his strong back as his pace quickened and the roll of his pelvis against hers grew harsher with each passing moment.

Botan tried to hold out a little longer—she wanted to make him feel better—but she couldn't take it; couldn't even last for five more minutes before she came again, his name like a broken mantra as it repeatedly escaped her lips. Her orgasm was soon followed by his, three, heartpounding moments later as he claimed her lips to stifle his own cry of pleasure. His kiss was messy with no technique at first, before gradually becoming passionate and controlled as his thrusts grew stagnant and the two lovers came down from their euphoric highs. Kurama uttered sweet nothings into her ear before sliding out of her—both groaned at the feeling of loss in returned—and collapsing at her side. He hooked his arms around her, and bussed the top of her forehead as he tucked a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered as his gaze locked with hers. Botan could have sworn tears were brimming in her eyes, but he kissed them all away the instant they cascaded down her cheeks.

"I love you, too," she hoarsely uttered. She leaned forward and kissed him, the memory of their finally-consummated relationship deeply engraved in the depths of her mind.

Then his lips quirked upwards into a smile, his stare affectionate as he inched closer and locked their lips together once more. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered, eyeing as she smiled back and lied her head on his bare chest.

The two lovers felled to a deep slumber, safe and sated in each other's arms as the night became witness of their passionate love-making.


	15. Perfect

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 15: Perfect**

She was a ferry girl—but even ferry girls were not excluded from gossips and teenage-like demeanors that often described the younger generation of humans. And she was always the butt of every conversation—most of them not that pleasant; especially with a lot of her coworkers being jealous of her close friendship with Koenma and his obvious favor for her in the midst of the huge amount of grim reapers—this worsened as she grew to become a part of the Reikai Tantei; the prospect of her associating with demons—Kurama and Hiei—never losing its effect of landing her in the dim view of her fellow ferry girls.

"When people put you down a lot, you slowly start to believe it."

Those were the words she had never failed to utter to every last one of her close friends—namely the Reikai Tantei and the girls that completed their whole little gang. It would always go the same way—she confessed and the sentence came out just like that. It was almost like an impulse—an instict, spontainety; call it whatever but it escaped her more naturally than anyone would think. Almost as if those words had been her line of thought for a long, long time. And when she mused more over this, she realized that really was the case.

And they had noticed.

The boys had been silent during her whole emotional rant—she figured they had no clue as to how to soothe her pain; after all, most of the time she kept personal matters underneath the surface of her cheery, bubbly disposition. The girls offered her sympathy, kind words like—"You're fine the way you are, Botan! Don't let them get to you!"—but she was so used to that line of advice, it just didn't seem to work anymore.

Don't get her wrong.

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate them being there for her when she needed them—like the countless times she had been for them—but it was just that she wanted—no, _craved_ —for a different sort of reaction—something more special… meaningful… _efficient_. She was too accustomed to the sort of response she earned from her peers that it hit her—almost acutely and painfully so—that she had begun to feel nothing; had even started to expect the reactions that acted like a never-breaking chain of events—like it was programmed in her or something.

And it _terrified_ her.

But he was her savior. Her knight in shiny armor—though that might sound cheesy and cliché. And she was cheesy at times, yes—but no, not cliché. Though it suited this situation the most—and really, how else could she describe him?

People gave her silence—waited for her to calm down. Told her to be herself, asked her to not mind. But he was not like that. Far from it, actually.

Kurama had smiled after she said those words. He had flicked her forehead, told her that she was being childish. At first, she was shocked—then offended—but that quickly dissipated as he began to list out the good attributes that shaped her as who she was today.

"Kind." He kissed her. "Brave." And again. "Smart." He leaned in to possess her lips once more but she pulled apart at the last minute, pinning a confused and doubtful stare on his still grinning face. The quirk at the corners of his mouth broadened just a little at the endearing look. Then he took her off guard by tickling her sides before slamming his lips against hers. Her giggles died down at the contact before he broke it off. At this point, she was already breathless. "You _are_ smart, Botan. Not in the same way as I or Keiko—but intelligent nonetheless."

She relaxed a little in his arms and he pulled her slightly closer. "Optimistic." Almost innocently so, but he gave her another kiss anyway. "Passionate. Strong. Selfless. Caring. Forgiving." His mouth met hers with each praise and by the time he reached the fifteenth one, the crystalline tears had already cascaded down her cheeks.

"Beautiful." He tried to kiss her again, and this time she didn't shrink away even as she doubted him for a second.

"That doesn't count," she murmured and then sobbed. "That's only from the outer shell and—"

His laughter cut her short. "I meant from the inside, my lovely," he told her, and just for the heck of it, crushed her mouth with his again—then again and again and again and again. He pulled apart after the eleventh lip-lock and by then they were both fighting to catch their breath.

"You're perfect, Botan," he whispered into the crook of her neck as his mouth trailed lower, "I can go on for hours on end telling you all the reasons why." Then he lifted his head and met her gaze. His emerald eyes sternly staring into her wide, amethyst ones. "Try and change yourself if you dare. I _won't_ forgive you."

And Botan had gasped before she had giggled. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again for god knows how many times that day. She laughed louder.

She wasn't sure if she could forgive herself either.


	16. Girls' Talk

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 16: Girls' Talk**

"So, how are things with you and flower boy?"

Botan pursed her lips at Shizuru's not so subtly curious inquiry, the words echoing in her ears causing her to let out an inward sigh.

Get-togethers like these were rare, but whenever they could, the girls would find a way to drag her somewhere to a private room—not that private though, since most of the time their preferred spot was the empty kitchen devoided of the boys' consistent bickerings. The purpose of these so-called meetings was, to be honest, to pry some personal information out of the ferry girl who acted all aloof and withdrawn whenever her relationship with Kurama reared its head in their usually giggly chatters. At first, she was confused as to why they were so desperate to find out about the details of her love life—girls were notoriously nosy but Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina took it to a whole other level entirely. Then it hit her: of _course_. She never told them about how things were progressing with her and Kurama. I mean, sure, she did tell them about a few stuff, though most of that were fluffy material—and just downright cheesy and gushy at times. But she never said anything about the cons of her relationship—just the pros—and she figured she must have made it seem a little too perfect. No relationship was without conflict, but hers seemed all too surreal for the more experienced girls like Keiko and Shizuru. Yukina just went with the flow—though Botan could that the ice demon, too, was a tad curious. There _must_ have been something the ferry girl was dissatisfied with, and the girls just had to know _what_. Besides, this was the perfect chance for them to find a flaw in the normally perfect-seeming fox demon.

Despite understanding their unspoken reason, Botan still decided to play dumb or avoid the topic completely by changing the subject. It wasn't as if she didn't want to tell them—no, there was just a lot to talk about and Botan didn't think one night was enough to cover it all up. Moreover, she was still overly cautious that Kurama might be eavesdropping in some way or the other. He was a demon, after all, and demons had ultra-sensitive hearing senses. It didn't help that he rarely slept either, spending most of his time perfecting a technique or just burying himself in reading materials. The girls were known to be pushy sometimes—especially Shizuru who was too hard-headed not to let things go her way—but Botan proved to be slippier than anyone in the group whenever she wanted to be. The instant she directed the conversation to something absolutely unrelated, they had no choice but to let their protests die down in their throats. For a while, Botan was alright with this—but then she started feeling guiltier the more curious her friends grew. The fact that they never failed to turn to her to confide in their problems with their lovers made her remorse worse as well.

So for tonight, she decided that she would indulge for a change. It was just a little talk between girls about their boyfriends, right? Plus, Kurama wouldn't be listening in. He was too busy sparring with Hiei somewhere outside Yusuke's apartment. Probably at the backyard, but sparring nonetheless and he wouldn't let himself get distracted in other irrelevant matters like gossips or whatever. He kept his guard up during battle too much to allow a small slip-up like that.

Botan watched in fascination as the pads of her finger turned into a rosy hue under the warmth that was emitted from the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. It was unusually cold outside—it was probably snowing. Yukina's powers were growing stronger after she began training under Genkai's wing, and sometimes she had no idea how to control the temperature. Mostly when she was excited or anxious, usually both. Botan wondered idly if the snow would have already melted in the morning and if she had to borrow a scarf from Keiko if it didn't.

"Well, no one's perfect, right?" Botan started, and all ears perked up for her next words. This was new: she was actually going to tell them for once. Keiko beamed, the air surrounding them grew warm a little as Yukina's shoulders slouched down in slight relaxation, and Shizuru tried to appear as if she was uninterested.

"Your point?" the tallest girl asked before slipping her cigarette out of her lips to puff out a smoke.

"Well, Kurama can be a little too cheesy sometimes," she went out on a limb, deciding that if she was going to tell them anything than she might as well hurry up before her said boyfriend return. She could sense the surprise flitting over Keiko's and Yukina's features and could almost feel the smirk spreading on Shizuru's lips.

"But, I thought you said he was sweet?" Yukina chimed in with her soft, timid voice. Botan offered her a weak yet sheepish grin.

"He is." She nodded, affirmative. And then there was a short pause. "But he can take it a bit over the top at times. I mean, do you even know the amount of pet names he keeps giving me?"

Keiko blinked, but grew more interested and quirked both eyebrows in wonder. "How many?"

"And what are they, pray tell?" Shizuru butted in before tapping her forefinger lightly at her cigar. She watched the tip, eyeing as the ashes felled into the ashtray. All girls took a seat on the stools across the ferry guide.

"Well, things like vixen, kitten, love, sweetheart, darling, kid…"

"Kid?" That startled out a half laugh and half choke from Shizuru, the sound cutting short the ferry girl's ramblings for a moment. " _Why_?"

"He says I have small hands." Botan spared a fleeting glance at her fingers before bringing her cup of chocolate to her lips. "And girls are usually shorter. So he thinks it's funny and cute at the same time to call me kid. I beg to differ." She took a sip of the contents before putting the cup back to place. Her mouth tugged down into a cute little frown. "I'm not _that_ short."

"Well, compared to Kurama…"

Botan's loud clearing of her throat silenced Keiko's words, which were left unfinished… and never to be finished. The ferry girl didn't let it show that much, but she hated being called short. That kind of name calling was deemed fitting for a certain fire demon only… and his twin sister—not that she would ever say that out loud, of course, in fear that Hiei would butcher her.

"Anyway," she started again, "there are lots of other names. Like honey, peony, sunshine and…" she rambled on and on, watching in slight amusement as the girls tried vainly to keep up and remember the pet names Kurama had showered her with. "Sometimes he stays up late at night, writing on a piece of paper of the possible new nicknames he could give me."

"Whoa, really?"

Botan nodded to Shizuru's startled question. "Yeah, really." A giggle poured her lips soon after though. "But it's not like I hate them. I mean, it's not enough to get in the way of how I feel towards him. It doesn't have any effect, to be honest. It's just that… sometimes I wish he just stops. I've been getting a lot of nicknames that I can't even remember them at times. Most of the time I do enjoy them though. I think it's cute and sweet. Especially when he whispers them into my ear." She gave a soft, dreamy sigh, only to snap out of it as Shizuru bent forward and snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Get it together, lover girl. We're supposed to be discussing his bad points here, aren't we?" the taller woman reminded her and Botan outlined a cheeky smile.

"He doesn't have a lot," Botan mumbled under her breath. "And that's coming from someone who spends the second most amount of time with him. His family being first, of course."

"Oh, come on, Bo," Keiko pouted, still refusing to give up just because her friend said so. She was convinced that Kurama had at least one mighty flaw. "No one's _that_ perfect… not even Kurama."

"Of course he isn't perfect, Keiko," Botan droned slowly, "He's cruel, merciless and I know he can kill in a heartbeat. But then, our boys can all do that, right? Not much for Kuwabara though. And he gets easily jealous, he indirectly lies, and sometimes he acts too selfless for his own good. But then again, so do I so I don't have a place to judge. Besides, I love all those bad things about him all the same."

The air around them grew quiet for a moment as the honest response reverberated in the walls of the kitchen.

Then Shizuru swiftly broke the silence. "Okay, I get that. But that's not what I mean, Botan. Like, I don't know… how is he in bed?"

"Amazing," Botan briskly answered with a slight annoyed edge in her voice, "in case you're questioning his masculinity again."

"I'm not." There was a pause. "But he does wear pink." At those words, a roguish smirk curved at the corners of Shizuru's lips.

The girls laughed as Botan expelled a frustrated groan, before immediately quieting down as the ferry girl's features turned serious—or at least as serious as they could be with a pink tinge coloring her cheeks. "He's very… romantic. I mean, like, _very_. And I don't have anything to complain about but…"

"But?" Keiko prodded. Yukina who was blushing next to her also scooted closer.

"Er, how to say this? Well… he can be really vanilla at times," Botan quickly said, blush turning ten shades darker.

Shizuru let out another choked laughter, whilst Keiko's expression began to match Botan's. Yukina was utterly baffled.

"Vanilla? What does that mean?" the shortest girl in the group inquired in an innocently sweet voice, causing Shizuru's howl of laughter to turn up a notch and Keiko's face to become redder before Botan all but silenced the commotion in the kitchen with a loud hush.

"Keep it down! The boys will hear! Yusuke and Kuwabara are still asleep in the next room, you know," she muttered, irritated and embarrassed at the same time. Shizuru scoffed and waved her off.

"My little bro's too busy drooling to listen in to our girls' talk, Botan," she responded with a wide grin before adding, "and? What about Kurama being vanilla? I thought you like all those mushy kind of things anyway? I figured you would have preferred soft-core sex."

At that moment, Yukina's eyes finally grew wide in realization as she eventually caught on to the meaning behind the 'vanilla' Botan had mentioned, a scarlet tint almost immediately coming to rest on her cheeks. Keiko resisted a slap to her face at Shizuru's blatant words.

"I'm not that innocent, Shizuru," Botan huffed, somewhat offended at her friend's opinion of her. "I know I may come off as one, but I prefer it rough, mind you. With a lot of variety."

Shizuru went to laugh again but the instant Botan's amethyst eyes pinned a glare at her, she quickly silenced her own chuckles. There were a few snickers here and there though. "And Kurama doesn't give you that? I thought demons were supposed to be more promiscuous?"

"Just because they're brutal and violent, that doesn't mean they have a high sex drive," Botan instantly debated, "but yes, you are right. Demons are commonly known to be more of a group of studs than humans. There are some who aren't, though. Kurama's not promiscuous… but he does have a high sex drive."

"Then why isn't he… you know…" Yukina mumbled, shy and hesitant.

"What Yukina means is that why isn't he giving it to you hard," Shizuru 'translated' bluntly, to which she earned exasperated glares courtesy of both Botan and Keiko. She raised her arms in defeat, but an impish grin remained on her lips.

Botan shook her head in slight disapproval, but smiled. Good lord, Shizuru could be as teasing and infuriating as Yusuke sometimes. She wouldn't lie—she missed this type of conversations with her friends.

With that line of thought, she expelled a soft sigh before saying, "He's afraid that he'll hurt me. He thinks I can't handle it. I can tell whenever he tries to suppress his Demon Energy whenever we have sex in fear that it might consume me."

"So he's doing it for your own good." Keiko nodded.

"Yeah, but I just wish he stops worrying, you know? I'm not like any average girl. I've been through the same things he have. Probably even worse. Working as Death don't really give you a clean slate in life, after all. I've seen a lot of awful, degrading things. I know I can take whatever he's afraid of showing to me."

"Maybe you should step up your game?" Shizuru offered, and Botan blinked before looking up from her hot chocolate to peer at the woman. "I mean, maybe you should act more aggressive."

Her answer came in the form of a loud, heavy sigh. "I already have. But you have no idea how much self-control he has over himself. I can't believe he hasn't… snapped or something. Most men would have caved in the instant you show signs that you wouldn't mind trying something new. But he…" Botan trailed off, face draining of any color as she caught on to the familiar surge of energy from behind her. The girls looked over her shoulder, their visages also growing pale—though not as pale as hers.

"Botan." And there it was—Kurama's rich, smooth voice. The girl whirled her head around with breakneck speed, inwardly wishing against reality that it wasn't really him.

Red hair, green eyes, charming smile, scratches lining his face and tattered clothes, Kurama stood with a palm placed flat against the door. Botan hadn't realized she dropped her cup of hot chocolate until she heard the sound of glass shattering as it hit the cold, hard surface of the floor beneath her feet. She immediately stood, back straight as her ears caught the distinct sound of the stool coming in contact with the counter after being pushed back under the brute force. They stared each other; Botan with wide, fearful eyes and Kurama with a tender yet intimidating smile. She felt his Demon Energy spike and nearly let out a yelp at the feel.

The other three girls noticed the hint of danger and began to sweat before instantly excusing themselves and running out the kitchen. Shizuru clapped her hands together as a symbol of an apology to Botan before disappearing with Keiko and Yukina. The ferry girl made a mental note to kill her friends later before turning her attention back to her undoubtedly upset boyfriend.

"Kurama…"

"I believe you were discussing about me?" Kurama cut her short, not allowing her to explain as he walked past her and bent on one knee to collect the broken shards lying on the floor. By the time Botan snapped back into reality, he had already thrown them into the dustbin.

"Uh… somewhat," she replied in a vague way, in spite knowing he already knew. The fox paused before slowly whipping to face her. And there it was; that predatory smirk.

"I didn't know you had so much discontent over the course of our relationship," he started, taking calm yet dangerous steps towards her, advancing in a way a predator would with its prey. Botan felt like a cornered kitten as she staggered back until her back was pressed against the wall. She gulped as he stopped about an inch from her, body dangerously close to hers as he placed his palms flat on either side of her head. "You could have discussed it with me—like we always do when we have something bothering us."

"Er, I didn't mean to make you angry," Botan immediately yelped, gasping as he narrowed his now gold-laced emerald orbs at her. "I-I mean, I don't know how much you've heard but I told Keiko and the others that I don't really care about the pet names. I mean, I just sometimes think you should give it a rest—not that it's a bad thing or anything and…" Kurama's head drooped low and she visibly panicked. "We could discuss it now if you want! Yeah! I mean, we can come up with a solution. We can even go with yours—"

"Okay," Kurama instantly said, his voice like a hushed whisper. He lifted his head and she could see an almost unfamiliar heat disrupting his cool, vibrant eyes and darkening them into a dark murky forest green. She blinked, dumbstruck by his quick agreement.

"O-okay?" she echoed, and let out an admittedly endearing whimper as he abruptly freed one hand from the wall to cup the lower area of her hips, the tip of his nails lingering dangerously close to the hem of her miniskirt. Red crept up her neck and cheeks and his eyes flashed gold for a moment before reverting back to their original color.

His gaze locked with hers, the grin spreading on his lips predatory and revealing a sharp fang and then came the words,

"We'll start with the vanilla sex."


	17. Designation

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary** : "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 17: Designation**

"How would you describe your relationship?"

Keiko's question was left unanswered as the spirit guide had to report back to duty as soon as Koenma contacted her on her commucation mirror and demander her return to Reikai to be at his beck and call. She didn't mind it, it gave her time to come up with a good, elaborate and hopefully precise response. Telling Keiko she would deliberate on it for a while, Botan proceeded to add that they would talk over it the next time they meet before materializing her oar and hopping on the wooden means of transportation. Keiko had been a bit disappointed, though not solemn and she saw Botan off through the opened window of her shared apartment with Yusuke before closing it tight until the ferry girl's next visit. Botan didn't have much time to think about what her answer would be though, as she'd had most of her mind and time swamped with soul-guiding duties and some other countless paperwork she rather not be reminded at the moment.

So now while on her way to Kurama's place for a scheduled hang out—though in more romantic terms, that usually meant as a date—she couldn't help but ponder about it. What kind of relationship _did_ they share?

Yusuke and Keiko had one of those love-hate relationships, mixed in with a bit of childhood sweetheart type of romance. They drove each other crazy, both were too hot-headed and stubborn for their own good, but it was as clear as daylight that the two were meant for one another. They were never seen apart. When one walked by, the other was sure to stray closely behind.

Kuwabara was the kind of guy girls would have gushed over—if not for his facial features and his already taken status. He tended to Yukina's every need, loved her with all his heart, and never failed to bring her up in every conversation he had with his peers. In some ways, he was like Kurama—but then again, he didn't sneakily try to freak some guy out by making a plant nearby move by itself for hitting on his girlfriend, nor did he assert authority or sulk or attempt other numerous reactions after Yukina did something that pissed him off, and of course, he would never threaten to kill his own best friend, Yusuke if he even uttered a word of disdain towards his lover—not like Kurama who actually slammed Hiei's head against a wall during a get-together after he called Botan a ditz. The fire demon bled afterwards, but his lips outlined a self-satisfied smirk almost as if he was pleased at himself for making the usually cool fox snap—but never mind that, she was straying from the course of topic. The point was, Kuwabara did none of those things—and more importantly, he wasn't even half the demon Kurama could be in bed or whenever he felt like she had thrown a verbal blow at his inflated pride and ego—though most of the time it was unintentional. What Yukina and Kuwabara shared was mostly pure and innocent and sweet and—what about her and Kurama?

They were the exact opposite of the hopeless romantic Kuwabara or the adorably timid Yukina. If anything, Kurama was playful, Botan was aggressive and hot-tempered and was never willing to back down without a fight in terms of teasing. He was lustful and possessive and she was greedy and insecure—though she would try to hide it under an uncaring and haughty surface before she would drop the façade as she would realize soon after that Kurama could see that it didn't work. Instead of romantic talks, they settled with humorous banters or debates to see who would come up as the winner. Instead of movies and candlelight dinners, they went to read at the library or spend some time eating popcorn and watching TV at his place or hers. And though there were a lot of fluff, there were also a lot of competition… even in bed. They weren't innocent—no, if anything, they were like fire with fire, one igniting the desires of the other more than anyone had ever done before they would kiss and try to dominate one another to see who would lose control first. Most of the time she tried psychological warfare just to know about what he was thinking, most of the time he didn't need pretend therapy to read through her like a book. Sometimes she told him of her days at work, other times he read her poetry or a thesis he was working on before she decided it was too boring and settled for the better option of sleep. Then he would have woken her up with the pleasant surprise of his hand disappearing into her skirt, would have taken her right then and there as some sort of "punishment" for her "lack of manners and concentration" and—

Botan flushed bright red, shaking away the naughty thoughts she herself conjured up in her head. But she realized then, it wasn't as if she didn't know what kind of relationship they shared—no, it was just too complicated to put into words. Then again, Kurama was complicated, a complex and an enigma—maybe she could ask him. He would know.

So she did. Just as she rolled around on the bed with her head on top of his lap as he sat indian-style and read his book, she looked up from her features to peer at his serene face. He was so beautiful there, with his red mane kept up in a high ponytail, leaving a few, silky locks here and there, and round, black spectacles at the bridge of his nose to make him appear even more strikingly handsome so. By the time he stopped pretending not to notice her stare and closed his book with a soft thud so that he could lean in and dip in for a kiss, Botan already had the magazine curled in her small fist and pressed it against his lips. He blinked before pulling apart and eyeing her with a scrutinizing eye as she bit her lip before lining a shy but curious smile.

"Kurama," she started, looking him straight in the eyes, "if you could describe our relationship, what would it be?" she finally asked and watched as he gave her a startled look before slipping on the mask of composure once again. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, his head tilted upwards as his eyes casted to the left in a thoughtful expression. Already, she was assuming the million of possibilities that raced through his thick head. Angel and devil. Of death and he who got away. Of social butterfly and an amiable loner and—

She broke out of her musings as her ears caught the distict sound of something shredding. She blinked, suddenly aware of the sticky note Kurama was holding in between his long, graceful fingers. He grabbed a pen from the night desk beside him and started to drive the tip over the scrap of paper. A frown nestled on her forehead as she pondered over the purpose of the small orange note. But before she could register any possible answer in her mind, he already finished writing whatever it was he had been writing and stuck it on her crinkled forehead.

Her frown considerably deepened.

"Ugh!" she sounded out before removing the piece of note from the top area of her glaring face. "What was that for?" she cried in slight annoyance, amethyst eyes heatedly staring up at the calm green ones hidden behind the fox's now opened book. But there was none of those usual deep, amused chuckles she would elicit from him whenever he found her constant mood swings to be amusing.

She pursed her lips as she realized he wasn't about to acknowledge her and grumbled something under her breath before grudgingly turning her gaze to the note. The instant her eyes caught what was written on the tiny paper, her frown wavered from her features, taking its place was warming, scarlet-turning cheeks. All brewing irritation and indignation melted away with a simple, eleven-lettered word.

Botan smiled, suddenly aware of Kurama's soft tendrils of crimson hair tickling her cheeks as he bent down to place a chaste peck on her forehead. Trailing his lips from her pointed nose to her warm mouth, her boyfriend whispered into the kiss the word written elegantly in black ink on the slightly crumpled note:

"Everlasting."


	18. Checkmate

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary** : "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 18: Checkmate**

"You're remarkably awful at this," Kurama's words resonated in the air-conditioned room, earning a jut of Botan's lower lip in response.

"Shut up," she grumbled, eyes still fixed on the chess board settled on the floor. Kurama sat across from her, mouth curled upwards in a thin smile even as his pools of emeralds danced with amusement.

"You know you can always give up, right?" he offered, despite knowing for a fact that her by now tattered pride wouldn't allow the ferry girl to do that.

As if on cue, his girlfriend shot a vehement glare at his grinning visage. "No chance," she responded with the adding of a huff, quickly collecting her shattered composure. She had lapsed into a momentary lack of control and unintentionally permitted her frustration to show. "And wipe off that smirk from your face."

Kurama ignored her snarky comment and went to make his move as his turn came up before replying, "I can teach you an efficient method to win, if you'd like," he taunted her just for added measure.

Botan felt as if Kurama took her inflated ego, blew it away with a cannon and fed the remnants—if there were any—to the Ojigi plant before burying the remaining ashes—again, if there were any—under the dirt. She shut her lips tight before forcing out, "No."

"How obstinate." But his smirk broadened just a little. He pulled his head back, letting scarlet hair fall over his shoulders and back as he studied her with that ever mischievous gleam in his green orbs. "I don't see any reason to continue on with this competition, princess. It is pretty clear that I am the one in the lead, after all," he calmly told her, despite the not-so-hidden gloat.

"Don't flatter yourself," Botan's dry response came almost immediately and Kurama placed the back of his left hand over his lips to prevent a chuckle from leaving his throat.

"Really. Don't stress yourself out."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he stated with a slight firm edge and in all too knowing manner that Botan's mouth was swiftly tugged down into a single thin line. "It's easy. Just say that you admit defeat."

The spirit guide muttered a stubborn 'no' and went up to make her move—only to stop herself as she paused. An idea flashed in her head, a devious grin forming at the corners of her lips. Perhaps she should put her plan into action. Straightening her back, she reached a hand to the collar of her pink shirt.

"Ah, it's sizzling hot here," Botan purposely exclaimed in an intentionally loud voice. Her fingers did quick work of undoing the top buttons, briskly tugging at the top and pulling it back and forth in a fanning manner, the action revealing more than a bit of the shadow of her cleavage in the cold room. She adopted a nonchalant pretense as she waited for him to direct his eyes to her.

Kurama knew better—he knew better than to fall into her trap, especially when she just said she was hot in a room filled with icy air—but he couldn't resist looking up at her. And the instant he did, his eyes felled to her fanning hand, focused more on the amount of the valley between her breasts and her sexy collarbone. His irises scanned her flushed pink flesh, drinking in the sight of every inch of exposed skin. His eyes glazed over and then—

—it took him Botan's amused giggle and the victorious smirk outlined by her full, honey-dew lips for the fox to realize that he had accidentally made a wrong move on the chess board in his momentary lack of concentration, allowing Botan an opening for a direct attack at his king. The ferry girl pumped a fist in the air, mouth whispering a cheer under her breath, and eyed in amusement as her boyfriend pursed his lips in thought.

"Cheat," he said simply after a while, to which she stuck her tongue out at him. He was tempted to bite the wet appendage, but resisted the urge to do so as she pointed an accusing finger at his nose.

"Your fault for letting your hormones get the better of you," she reminded him. "Really, I expected more from you, Kurama," she went on, feigning a disappointed tone in her voice despite not feeling even a shred of remorse for her actions. ""Tsk, tsk." She shook her head, moving the finger she had pointed at him from left to right.

Under normal circumstances, he would have laughed her off or even offered a smart remark in return. But this time, his mouth curled into an almost predatory grin, the glint in his emerald eyes signalling that the fox inside him was at play.

"Indeed, I am to blame," he said in a low, husky whisper, causing Botan to halt in her movements of making her next move as she lifted her head to give him a questioning gaze.

But the instant she locked gazes with him, Kurama leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Botan's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the white knight piece between her lithe fingers. Her startled gasp was muffled into the kiss as he maneuvered around, careful to leave the chess board untouched as he wrapped a hand at the back of her head, deepening the lip-lock. His lips parted slightly to allow his tongue to dart out, the wet appendage skimming over her plump, lower lip before diving into her mouth. Botan didn't even realize when she started responding to the kiss—until he broke it off with a cheeky grin.

She caught her breath, blinking at the weird quirk of his lips. Looking down, she realized that, in that heat of passion, she had unintentionally placed her knight at an area that would have permitted him an easy win. And before she could stop him, he already uttered the word,

"Checkmate."

Her mouth tugged into a cute, little frown before she casted her gaze upwards to pin a deadpanned stare on her smiling fox.

"Now _that_ was cheating," she told him, voice angry yet oddly hoarse.

Kurama's eyes flashed a smoldering gold for a brief second before they reverted back to their vibrant emeralds.

"No, it wasn't," he rejoinded, and Botan was suddenly conscious of his hot breath ghosting over her sensitive ear as he scooted closer and tilted his head to the side. "It's called being a brilliant strategist," he whispered with a teasing, seductive touch in his hushed voice. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear before trailing downwards to tug at her earlobe with his pearl white teeth, motioning his head up and down.

Botan shivered at the sensual gesture. But then she gave him a glare.

"I'll win next time."


	19. Gratify

**Of You, Me, and Us** **Summary:**

"I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 19: Gratify**

Being the reserved fox and secretive human boy that he was, Kurama never let it show, but he was thankful to Botan for a lot of things.

She never failed to make his day better when it seemed as if anything could make it worse. She was a light in his darkness; a helper when no one else offered him assistance. She understood him in ways no one else could, and in some ways he himself couldn't comprehend at times. Botan was always there for him—being by his side through thick and thin without a moment of hesitation or failure. He was thankful to her for that.

But it was times like these that he was most grateful for her presence in his life. Times when he was overcome by fear of the nightmares of his past crimes and she took him into her arms and whispered soothing words into his ear—times when he was so terrified of the prospect of death whenever he felt as if he was about to face a battle he couldn't win and she would always chastise him or reassure him that he was strong enough to muddle his way through any fight. It was times when his mother was sick and sent to the hospital with him and his little brother busy with late-night classes and his step-dad with work at company that he was thankful to Botan for being there for her when none of their family members could.

He would rush in, bursting through the door and crying out his mother's name. He would fear for the worst-case scenario—only to force himself to relax and breathe a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of that blue hair and those glimmering, amethyst orbs. Botan would sit on a wooden chair just beside his mother's bed, one hand gently clutching to the woman's crinkled one as she would occasionally brush the black bangs away from his mother's eyes. Then he would walk up to her, thank her for her always being there for him and his family, before she would give him a smile, shake him off with a dismissive wave. It would be morning before she was gone—before she was certain that both he and his mother would be okay.

It was almost like a routine for them—and tonight was no exception. Kurama had been preoccupied with a club meeting that ended all too late at night when the ambulance came in and hurried his mother to the hospital. She got a heat stroke. Botan had been by her side, never gone even for a moment.

"Thank you," Kurama whispered in a soft sigh as he pulled Botan's free hand to his lap. Botan's other hand was occupied by his mother's gripping fingers. It was odd—she felt so much like family, sometimes he forgot they weren't even married. She just never left his mother's side—even though she had other duties to attend to. She was too selfless, and he loved her more for that.

Botan turned to look at him, noticing his sore eyelids and his red eyes, almost as if he had been crying. Her features softened—she intertwined their fingers, then inched closer to kiss away the tears she could sense brimming in his eyes. His mother was always sick—even after the Mirror of Darkness had granted him his wish—the sickness chasing after her like a dog would to a stranger and catching up to her. Botan could tell he was tired—he was a good son, but he was just tired. Both emotionally and physically. He just wished that the sickness was gone and that his mother would go back to being the healthy, high-spirited woman she once was. Botan didn't mind being there for her—she adored Shiori all the same and if she could lessen the boulder of burden Kurama carried on his shoulders, even if only for a little bit, she was glad to do it.

Kurama lifted his head a little and possessed her lips with his. She was too good to be true and he knew he didn't deserve her.

And as she responded to the kiss, nog once did he find himself thanking Botan for her existence in the life of a lowly, miserable thief like him.

 **A/N:** So I realize I haven't been updating for a long time. I'd like to say sorry. I haven't been able to update anything because I've been unable to access my account. I could access it on mobile version, but not on the desktop version. And on the desktop ver., there's no features to publish or update stories so yeah. Maybe I missed something, but I had to install the app, move my documents from my computer into my phone, and then copy and paste everything. Yeah. I just remembered this website has an app. Anyway, I apologize yet again for the waiting inconvenience and I hope that my updating three chapters at once makes it up to all my readers.


	20. Frostbite

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 20: Frostbite**

It was that anticipated but dreaded time of the year again: summer.

Granted, this kind of season only existed in Ningenkai, but Botan rather enjoyed the vacations and fun that took place whenever summer came around. It was only at this time of year that Koenma would allow her a long, well-deserved break from ferry duties, instead of the short, usually two-day vacations he would give her. It was at this time of year that she was permitted some stress relieve, that she could finally get out of paperwork and soul-guiding. She loved spending time with her friends, much more when she could spend the rest of her week with her beloved fox.

But there was always one thing she hated about summer—and that was the unbearable heat.

Japan was known for its normally hot weather, and Botan was used to it… well, for the most part, until it was summer again. She could never get accustomed to the amount of sunlight she would get when the season would arrive; sometimes she would get tanned and it wouldn't be in a good way, either—no, more like a sunburn than anything else. And though she adored the time she could waste away with her close peers, she loathed the heat with a passion. It was when she couldn't take it anymore that she would find herself in Kurama's air-conditioned room, swallowing a large amount of cold popsicles to somehow cool herself in the hot air around her.

Just like now—except Kurama's air-conditioner was wreaked or whatever and they couldn't get it to turn on so they had to settle with only a fan. Botan remembered pouting the first time she heard it, but her good boyfriend convinced her that they still had other means of cooling off, so she briskly got over her disappointment. She was thankful she would always have a place at Kurama's apartment, or else who knows what she could be doing at this moment… probably blazing with fire or roasted by the sunlight, whichever came first.

"Kurama," Botan called to the redheaded demon, who looked up from the book he was reading to give her a hum of acknowledgement and a brief glance before turning his attention back to the reading material. "Can you be a dear and get me another popsicle?" she asked, with a slight hint of desperation in her somewhat hoarse voice.

Kurama lifted his gaze fully off his book, pinning an unreadable stare on her sweating face. The fan was slow in its movements, and though they were allowed a few gust of wind, sometimes the heat would manage to worm its way in into his apartment and under their skins. Kurama didn't mind; he was used to it. After all, he wouldn't be working part time jobs in the summer if he couldn't stand the heat. But Botan could get rather testy and impatient when it came to the hot weather.

The edge of his lips pulled upwards into a sympathetic smile. Slow, careful. Analyzing her would be reactions. "Apologies, lover. But I'm afraid you've consumed the last remaining one." He spared a fleeting glance at the small stick in her forefinger and thumb, as if to emphasize his point.

Botan followed his gaze, then creased her delicate brue brows into a frown that marred her smooth forehead. "Oh." Frown gone, what took its place was a single thin line of her lips. Her eyes danced with slight discomfort, cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

"I can get you some cold water, if you like," Kurama tried, noticing her shame and disappointment, though she tried to hide it behind a smile. "It's not popsicle, but it has a cooling effect all the same."

The ferry girl's dark purple orbs regained their bright gleam at that, her feminine features brightening into a wide, jovial grin as she gleefully nodded her agreement. Kurama, pleased that he managed to get her out of her sulking mode, closed his book with a thud and stood up before placing the book on his desk as he whirled and made for the door. Fisting a hand around the knob, he twisted it and pushed the wooden material open before slipping outside.

"Don't forget to add in some extra ice!" she called out to him before he managed to close the door, and he shook his head, red hair swaying from side to side as he let out a low, barely audible chuckle.

Making his way to the kitchen, he briskly took a glass for his girlfriend and himself and placed some ice cubes in them, the first one noticeably more than the second. In just a matter of seconds, he found himself carrying a tray of cold water to his room, freeing one hand to slide the door open.

"I've got the ice," he informed Botan, who somehow found the magazine he kept under his bed.

"Dirty magazines?" she asked him with a teasing edge in her voice, and at her choice of words, he shook his head, noting to himself that she hadn't even opened it.

"No. Just some stuff regarding work. Tips and all."

"'How to let your girlfriend know you appreciate her?'" Botan read a title she managed to find in the midst of flipping through the magazine. Her eyes landed on the words written on the page halfway through the reading material, eyebrows quirking in slight interest as she whipped her head up to her lover. "I never knew you liked reading that kind of stuff."

Kurama cleared his throat in slight discomfort before taking a seat right beside her on the floor and placing the tray in front of her. With his right hand, he succeeded in grabbing the magazine before she could read some more of the topic, ignoring her indignant cry of his name all the while. Sensing her irritation, he leaned forward and placed a small peck on her cheek—noting how warm it was for a second before hoping that would alleviate her brewing annoyance. Botan relaxed and he whispered, "It's just research."

"You don't need the research, you're already perfect enough," Botan lightly chastised him and with the adding of a huff, then reached out to clutch her fingers around her glass of water. She hummed in satisfaction at the comfort and coldness that sapped through her skin as her hand met contact with its surface.

"I'm glad to hear you think so," Kurama replied before reaching for his. He then kissed the top of her forehead, lips forming a smile as she giggled at the attention.

Silence engulfed them after that, Kurama preoccupied with thinking of the numerous ways he could increase the speed of the fan and Botan busy with flipping through the magazine Kurama let her have once more. In just five minutes flat, both he and Botan had finished their glasses of water.

He was fingering a lock of his red hair, which he tied up in a ponytail just two minutes earlier when he deemed it too hot to keep it loose, when Botan asked him to get her another glass of cold beverage. This time, she requested for orange juice, and if he didn't have any of that, she would settle for anything. She said something about needing something sweet, and Kurama had mumbled a barely audible 'okay'. It was summer, sure, but it was unusually hot today and he found himself suddenly standing over an edge.

He heard a slight clinking sound and turned to the source. He noted the ice cubes melting and thumping against the glass as Botan dangled hers with an arm placed over her knee. His eyes formed a trail on her smooth, porcelain and sweating skin, streaking from her wrist to her arm, before finally lingering on her bare neck. He watched with fascination the strands of silky blue that she left falling over her cheeks like curtains in the midst of the messy bun keeping her hair up, irises staring at the beads of sweat dribbling down her nape as she reached a hand to massage her shoulder. In his admiration, an idea formed in his head, causing him to spread a cheeky grin all over his visage. Stealthily crawling closer to his girlfriend, Kurama took his glass and grabbed an ice cube and placed it between his parted lips before she could notice.

Botan was too busy ranting about the hot weather that she didn't realize Kurama's presence right behind her until she felt the soft tendrils of his fiery mane tickling at the right side of her cheek. Abruptly aware of the warmth against her back, Botan went to turn around—only to halt halfway in her movements as she felt something cold pressing against the back of her neck. She shrieked, nearly jumping two feet from the floor at the sudden feel. The cold thing traced downwards to her shoulder—when did her sleeve slide down anyway?—and Botan, noticing the square texture of it, realized that it was an ice cube midway in Kurama's ministrations as he streaked it all over her soft flesh.

She shivered as the ice melted, causing drops of water to travel into her tank top and down her small, tense back. Whirling just her head to the side, Botan saw that Kurama was moving the ice cube with his teeth and mouth, maneuvering it from her shoulderblades to her inner arm as he raised it over her head for more granted access. Her vibrant amethysts clouded into a murky purple as he pushed her down to the floor, one hand disappearing under her shirt and pushing it up her form to reveal her smooth belly. Kurama stopped pressing the rapidly melting ice cube against the bone of her wrist as he abruptly bent low and touched it against her bare stomach. Botan lurched in surprise, the mixed sensations of the ice cube melting on her skin and his warm breath ghosting over her sensitive, flushed flesh making her legs wobble. He motioned his head up and down, eyelids growing heavy as he watched a trail of wet liquid formed on her stomach and dripped into her navel following his actions. Occasionally, his teeth would scrap against her skin and Botan's body would quiver, encouraging him to intensify his actions as he darted his tongue up and pushed the ice cube up from her navel to the area just beneath her breasts. By the time both realized that the ice cube had finished melting, reduced to nothing but cold water, Kurama was already licking his way up her neck.

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and slammed them against the spot on the floor right above her head when she tried to tug him down for a kiss. He smiled at her frown, using his free hand to reach for another cube of ice in his glass. Placing it between his lips, he stared straight into Botan's beautiful pools of amethysts before touching it to hers. Botan parted her mouth and allowed him to push it in with his tongue. The wet appendage dove in and briefly stroked against hers before he pulled apart, breaking off the lip-lock. Licking his lips, he gave his girlfriend a devious grin before husking,

"How's _that_ compared to popsicles?"

 **A/N:** This wasn't supposed to mean anything sexual. Lol. I actually planned this to be innocent, but… forgive my dirty mind. I can't help writing something that's perverted or at least contain a few sexual innuendos here and there. I'm scared that this might make the readers dislike this fic though, so… hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be as naughty (? I don't know how to call this). Well, review when you have the time! It motivates me. Until then, see you later!


	21. Office Visit

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 21: Office Visit**

Botan struggled, staggered and swayed from side to side as she tried to walk with a load of paperwork in her petite hands. The people around her—fellow ferry girls and ogres alike, even a few of the SDF members—offered her help, but she politely declined their assistance. It was a difficulty, but Botan was used to this kind of thing which was so like a routine for her in her everyday life. Sometimes Koenma was too lazy to fetch for his own paperwork that Botan was forced to do the deed whenever George was not available. At first, it served as a pain in the butt, but gradually, she learned to adapt to the added duty of her long list of other duties as a ferry girl and assistant to the Reikai Tantei. The fact that she could get away from the nosy questions of her coworkers about her love life was a plus as well, so she couldn't really make any complaints.

She tripped on a pebble and sounded a startled cry as her mouth dropped open and her body followed suit. The papers flew and her knees collided with the cold, rough surface of the floor of Reikai hallway. A wince escaped her at the pain that racked through her leg as she tried to move a muscle, but she ignored the pricking torment and went on picking up the fallen papers, grumbling to herself about her lack of luck all the while.

Amethyst orbs blinked as two feet halted right before her kneeling position, the knees attached to the black-shoes covered feet bending low as a hand reached out to give her a few scraps of paper. It took her a slow blink and some moments before revelation hit her that what the person was holding was Koenma's fallen paperwork. Red crept up her neck and cheeks due to the embarrassment, and she briskly accepted the papers into her hands before getting up from the floor.

"Thank you, I…" she trailed off as she lifted her head and met eyes with a pair of emeralds. Instantly, the blush was gone, replaced by a radiant smile as she beamed, "Kurama!"

True enough, her boyfriend stood before her clad in a white dress shirt that was half tucked into his black khakis. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, a noticeably loose tie hanging around his neck and crinkled collar. He looked as if he just got out of work, but he managed to muster a half smile.

"Botan," he said simply, helping her dust off the debris from her pink kimono. Botan tried to stop him, said something about him being too tired to treat her like a queen, but Kurama was not easily dismissed. "You deserve it," he told her in a sweet voice, reaching outwards to brush away a strand of blue hair that was led astray by the gust of wind as the bone-chilling breeze blew past them. Botan tried to keep the paperwork from flying before pursing her lips.

"Rough day at the company?" she asked as she gestured to his disheveled appearance. Kurama's smile faltered just a little, but it quickly came back as she struggled to free one hand off the bunch of paperwork so she could grab ahold of his.

"Sort of. A group of my fangirls at college managed to find a way to sneak in," he answered before taking her by surprise as he took a few of the papers lined up in her left hand, ignoring her protests as he relieved her more and more of the paperwork. By the time Botan realized her 'no's and chastises felled to deaf ears, he was already carrying about two quarter of the paperwork. "Let me help you," he pressed as he caught the flicker of concern flit over her features.

Botan tensed, before relaxing. "Okay," she relented, heaving a sigh as she realized there was no persuading her fox. It was a well-known fact that when Kurama decided that he would do something, no one could talk him out of it. Trying to win against him would only result to the rapid lost of sanity. "What happened with the fangirls, by the way?"

"I succeeded in getting rid of them. But I did get into trouble with my superiors and… my step-father. He's okay with it though, after I explained my situation; he's an understanding man." A short pause lingered in the air. "Stop staring at my torn sleeve, Botan. I just got mauled by a bunch of rabid groupies."

"Sorry," she quickly said, but chewed on the bottom half of her lips to stifle a smile. "It's just odd. Youko Kurama, powerful and legendary fox thief. Getting defeated by a few fangirls."

"I wasn't defeated," he made swift work to defend himself, voice even with an underlying edge of irritation. Kurama could get testy when it came to his fangirls. "And it wasn't a few." A low growl then erupted from his throat. "If I wasn't so afraid of getting thrown into Reikai prison and losing you in the process, I would have fed them to my blood-sucking plants a long time ago. God forbid I handle another day with them constantly trying to tackle me down to the ground."

Botan laughed, and then tucked a hand in his arm. "Hang on, my intelligent fox! You'll survive!" she teased, with intent to cheer him up and offer him some support at the same time. She knew she succeeded as a smile finally grew on his full lips.

"Thank you. You're sweet." They stopped as they reached a large, red set of doors. "I believe this is your stop."

"Don't you wanna come in?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. A giggle left her lips as the fox narrowed his green eyes at her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You know how the last time I went into the ferry girls' headquarters ended." A shiver racked down his spine at the memory. "I never knew a few of your peers actually saw me as a feast fest, just like my fangirls."

"Well, I didn't know either until you showed up," she rejoinded with a shrug, but offered him a small, sympathetic smile.

He made a weird sound before giving out a light shrug of his left shoulder. "More importantly, you never asked me the purpose of my visit."

She blinked, before recognition crossed her visage. "Oh, right! I forgot, with all the fangirl stories and all. You don't come up here that much, do you? Why now?" she inquired with her brows creasing into a frown as the confusion finally brewed within her.

"I wanted to see Koenma." He handed her the paperwork as she extended her arms in a gesture of embrace. He had blinked as he had thought she wanted to hug him. If it hadn't been for her constant glancing at the papers in his hands, he would have done it. "I needed to discuss a few relevant matters with him."

Botan muttered a thanks under her breath before pinning a blinking, baffled stare on his smiling countenance. "Relevant matters?" she echoed in question, tilting her head to the side.

He nodded. "Yes. I asked him to allow you a small, one-day vacation."

"Why?"

"My mother wants to have dinner," he told her with a soft touch in his voice, the love he felt towards her surfacing and dancing in his pools of emeralds. "She wants to talk about our future plans."

"Future plans?"

"Yes, marriage, children, et cetera, et cetera," he tried to reply in a nonchalant way, dismissing her with an uncaring wave. But the excitement was evident through his grinning orbs.

His girlfriend blinked, before letting her features brighten up in a wide grin. "Oh! I see. Well, we've never talked about it, either, haven't we? Maybe this is a good time to start. When's the dinner?"

"Friday. This Friday," he informed her. "I'll be waiting."

"I know," she whispered and kissed back as he inched his face closer and granted her a light peck on the lips. He pulled apart and she could tell that he wanted to do more, but judging from his frown as he turned to look at the whispering ferry girls at the far end of the hallway, it was clear that he decided against it. He cleared his throat and straightened his back before looking her straight in the eyes. "I wish you luck in your duties today. Hopefully, it will not be as awful as most days."

Her mouth formed a knowing, warm smile. "Thanks." She watched him whirl around and calmly stroll away before calling out, "Don't forget to get a hot shower! It does wonders to an exhausted body."

She wondered if he heard her, but knew he did as he waved a hand at her, though he did not turn around. She could almost feel his smile as she eyed his silhouette grow smaller before completely disappearing from her sight. She spun on her heels and with her hip, pushed the doors open. From afar, she caught the distinct sound of the whispering ferry girls gush. A smile spread on her lips, but it soon wavered into a bewildered frown as she finally took note of the pleasant smell that abruptly intruded her nostrils.

"What the…?" she uttered as she looked up and saw the red rose placed in her blue locks. When did he put it there?

She stared at it for a moment before smiling and laughing to herself. Her boyfriend was such a mystery, but she adored him for that.


	22. Family

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 22: Family**

"Stop being nervous, it's not like she'll bite you," Kurama's slightly amused voice, irritatingly on the verge of breaking into a soft laughter, resonated in the thin air and into Botan's flushed ears.

She didn't even bother to chastise him for finding humor in the situation as she was busy rubbing her hands together to somehow alleviate her wreaking nerves- they were running havoc again, causing sweat to bead her two palms and red to creep up her neck and cheeks. She needed to calm down before they go inside so that she wouldn't screw up and make a fool out of herself.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to Kurama's family- she was accustomed to playing video games with the little Shuichi, talking to Hatanaka-san whilst he read his newspaper and helping Shiori at the hospital when she wasn't her lively self and busy asking Botan questions that were too personal. She was so used to them that it felt as if they were her own family- but things were a tad bit different with the adding of Kurama's supposedly stern and judgemental grandmother paying them a visit just to meet her. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard stories about her- courtesy of Kurama's little brother- and she knew that she had to present herself properly so that the old lady wouldn't gain a dim view on her as Kurama's girlfriend. Being too strict, Botan didn't think his grandmother would appreciate her usual clumsy antics and outgoing shenanigans. If anything, she would probably take most of Botan's attributes that Kurama found charming as something negative- twisted things around to make it seem that he had better suited women lining up just to be his significant other. She couldn't bear the thought of one of Kurama's family members being against their relationship, so if she had to pretend and appear to be the exact image of a perfect and elegant lady, then so be it.

Her chain of thoughts came into an abrupt halt as she felt warmth engulf her right hand. Her eyes instinctively lowered down to see Kurama's fingers intertwined with hers, his thumb slowly and gently running up and down her index finger, somehow succeeding to calm her fidgeting nerves.

Her cheeks lost their bright scarlet tint, now merely colored in a cute adorable pink as she looked up at her boyfriend- and saw him giving her a small, yet heartwarming smile. "Relax," he told her. "Just be yourself. She'll love you."

Under normal circumstances, Botan had a lot to say to that- like how he shouldn't let wishful thinking get the better of him like that or how he was just adding to the stress and pressure to actually make his grandmother like her. But the soft and reassuring tone in his voice managed to calm her down regardless, his words tinted in that timber filled with love and adoration just for her. Her smile broadened ever so slightly, and she nodded her head. He was right. Maybe she was overthinking things. She should just be her normal self- and if his grandmother wouldn't be able to take it well then that was her problem. Botan wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of what she and Kurama shared together, not especially he had a lot more trouble convincing Koenma to allow their relationship due to Reikai's strict regulations against forming a relationship with a demon like him. No one would be able to tear them apart- their love was strong for that.

Besides, they had been standing in front of the porch for too long to not be inside right now.

Inhaling a deep intake of breath, Botan readied herself for the worst case scenario as she watched Kurama's free hand reach forward to ring the bell. A few heartpounding moments passed before Shiori's muffled voice echoed through the other side of the door and hurried footsteps resounded nearer and nearer to their location. There was a click, before the door was pulled open to reveal Shiori in her usual messy black bun and pink apron wrapped around her. The older woman's features brightened up in a jovial grin as she caught Botan's amethyst eyes and inched closer to encase her arms around the girl's waist in a tight embrace.

A laugh escaped the ferry girl's lips. "Hi, Shiori."

"Hi," Shiori responded with the adding of a girlish giggle as she pulled back to get a better look at Botan's face. Her hands remained on Botan's shoulders as she uttered, "It's been so long since I've seen you! I missed you, dear."

"We missed you too, mother. We're sorry we didn't get to come as often, we were busy," Kurama was the one to reply as Shiori pulled Botan into another hug, not allowing the younger girl to answer due to her vice-like grip. He watched with emerald eyes dancing in amusement as Botan gave out a shaky smile, her face draining of any color as Shiori's hold tightened considerably around her. Perhaps his mother missed her a little too much.

Shiori released Botan and turned to peer at her son. Her delicate black brows furrowed into a light frown that caused more crease to appear on her wrinkled forehead as she held a finger up in the air and moved it left to right- the typical mother form for him whenever she was about to give him a brief scolding.

"Hush now, Shuichi. You have no need to worry, I can understand," she said, lowering her hand down as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not the clingy and overprotective mother as most would think, you know."

A chuckle erupted from the fox's throat before he leaned forward to deliver a gentle peck on Shiori's forehead- hoping it would disappear and smiling when it did in effect of his actions. "I know, mother."

"Well, what are you guys doing at the door? Come on in!" the younger Shuichi's voice sounded from the hallway and all heads turned to see the dark-haired teenager shooting them a slightly exasperated look.

"Patience, Shuichi. You'll have a lot of time to get through dinner so that you can play Tekken with Botan again," Kurama lightly reprimanded him but entered just as his mother and Botan went through the door, closely trailing behind them. A bemused quirk of the lips reached his mug as his little step-brother blushed a dark rosy shade before going on to deny his remark, apparently embarrassed that his true intention was out in the air.

After they finished laughing at Shuichi's adorable denials, they immediately sauntered their way to the dining room to see Hatanaka and Kurama's old grandmother immersed in their idle chat at the dinner table. Botan's smile wavered slightly at the sight of braided grey hair and hunched back form clad in a simple knee-length blue dress and brown camisole, but it quickly returned as Kurama's fingers squeezed her hand and the old woman whirled just her head around to look at her. The ferry girl lowered her back in a respectful bow and introduced herself before waiting for her to respond. The old woman didn't have any expression on her face for a few moments, so Botan grew worried that she might have said something wrong or if she was already inwardly giving her the judging of a lifetime. But then she eventually gave out a nod and merely said her name was Chika in return before she diverted her attention back to the food in her plate. She reminded Botan awfully a lot of Hiei.

"How many times have I told you not to wear that thing when we're at the dining table?" the old lady lightly yelled at Shiori as they reached their respective seats. Botan watched their interaction as Kurama pulled her chair back and permitted her to sit first before taking his own seat.

"Mother, you mustn't be so strict in front of Botan. You'll scare her away," Shiori replied calmly, never losing her smile despite her hands already moving to take the apron off her shoulders before she placed it on her chair, "and for the record, it's called an apron," she finished as she took her seat.

Chika scoffed and grumbled something under her breath before she turned her small, sapphire eyes to the ferry girl. "How long have you two been together?" she bluntly asked, straight to her point.

"Mother!" Shiori cried from across the table.

"Oh, hush. I have the right to know, don't I?" Chika snapped in response.

"Seriously? Straight to the interrogation?" Shuichi muttered in a mixture of a grudging and startled tone before immediately silencing himself as Kurama raised a finger to his lips in a silent order to keep his mouth shut.

"I suppose it's been well over a year," Botan answered in composure in spite of being surprised at the old woman's straightforward attitude. The shock had briskly died out of her system as she had expected at least this to happen- she just didn't think it actually would.

"And you don't think it's too early to get married?" Chika proceeded to inquire as she raised an eyebrow at the young bluenette. Shiori had stopped her protests and pleads for her mother to at least halt her questions until dinner was over, giving up after realizing that her efforts bore no fruit. Botan's left brow lifted to disappear into her bangs, matching the old lady's expression.

"Um…" She thought of her answer for a moment. Was it?

"There's no need to worry, grandmother, I can assure you that we are far from rushing our relationship. I have known Botan for four years before we started dating and was close friends with her for well over three. I know she's the right one," Kurama replied for her, making swift move to cover for his girlfriend. Under the table, his hand had never left Botan's and instead, had intensified their actions as he placed it on his lap and continued to use his other hand to run soothing circles on the back of her hand. A grateful smile curled at the corners of the ferry girl's lips.

Surprised at her grandson's confidence at the fact that Botan was the only woman for him, Chika's naturally dull eyes grew as wide as saucers, causing a hairline fracture in her usually blank face before she regained her composure and her orbs turned to their normally slitted size. She nodded her head, apparently deciding that his answer was good enough for her.

Dinner went smoothly after that, despite Chika throwing questions at Botan about her life and the nature of her and Kurama's relationship at the most unexpected moments. Shiori added in one of her own- "How many kids do you plan on having?"- and Botan watched with humor and laughter evident in her purple irises as her lover blushed and cried out "Mother!" in return. It was so interesting and amusing to see her usually calm boyfriend flushing ten shades of red at the question. He was used to hearing that kind of thing as he was accustomed to seeing and experiencing things that were much too explicit for the human's imagination in his former life in Makai- things that made his mother's inquiry far innocent compared to the mayhem he had witness at his old home. But when it came from the mother that he loved so dearly, it was so easy to embarrass him.

"So when do you intend to have the wedding, Shuichi?" Kurama's grandmother asked him as she finished eating, her right hand holding her yellow handkerchief to her lips to wipe the food off of them.

"I'm not certain yet as of for now. We still have a lot of things to do before we get married and we don't intend to until all matters have been solved. But that will happen. I am not taking this relationship lightly, grandmother," he said, voice serious as he gave her an equally stern look, his green eyes looking straight into Chika's blue ones- as if he was saying that no matter what she said, he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He recalled that he still needed to confront Enma Daioh about it and decided that even if the ruler of Reikai itself was opposed to their union, he was not going to give Botan up. He treasured her too much to let her go.

Chika got the message and nodded her head. She lifted her wrist to her face and darted her eyes to her watch, mouthing the time. The chair made a creaking sound against the floor as she pushed it back and stood up before she announced, "I must be going now. I need to get home early so I don't miss my doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Seriously? An interrogation and then she just goes up and leaves?" Shuichi grumbled again before he was hushed once more by his older step-brother. A click of his tongue, then he raised his arms in defeat.

"Please, mother. Let me drive you back home," Hatanaka said just as he asked about her means of transportation and she told him that she was going to catch the bus. He immediately got to his feet, already walking out of the dining room to fetch for his coat and car keys.

"You think just because I'm a wrinkled old lady that I'm too fragile to take care of myself? Oh, please?" Chika snorted to herself but did not object as her son in law persisted that he was going to offer her a ride home and went to start his car. She whipped her head and spared Botan a brief glance before making her way to the girl. Botan halted her munching and inwardly gulped to herself.

What was she going to say? That Botan was a disappointment and that Kurama deserved so much better? Well, she was wrong because- wait, what was that?

"This is from my husband's grandmother. She said to pass it on to the woman I think is suited to be the wife of my grandson," the old woman uttered in response to her unspoken question. Her hand held a gold necklace, the dark purple jewel at the middle seeming to fit Botan's violet eyes. "I think you've earned it."

"Wait- but- so you like me?" Botan couldn't help but ask as the old lady pushed the necklace into her hands. Chika sounded out a snort.

"Well, you've done a lot for this family, you took care of my daughter whenever she got sent into the hospital, and you must be special if you can get Shuichi to like you. I figured he must have been gay before I heard he has a girlfriend, so really now- what do you expect?" she replied before giving Botan a light pat on the shoulder. She didn't really say anything else after that, as she soon got called by Hatanaka to get in the car.

"I'll see you later, mother. Love you." Shiori kissed her mother on the cheek as the others got up to see her to the door. The old woman scoffed but responded with an "I love you too", despite herself.

"Well, I guess that meant a yes in her language," Shuichi murmured as he eyed his step-grandmother enter his father's car and watched the vehicle drive off. He then turned to Kurama and Botan to see their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, "and you two really need to get a room."


	23. Return

**Of You, Me, and Us** **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 23: Return**

"How's she doing?"

"Still quiet, but at least she's not crying anymore."

The muffled words and concerned voices of Yusuke and Keiko from the other side of the shut door resonated through the walls and reached her ears. The slightly audible sentences then reduced to hushed whispers as Yusuke realized that she could listen in on them, Keiko following suit as her husband's voice dropped a few octaves lower. Botan pursed her lips, wondering if they were still talking about her, though she did not mind. She knew her behavior for the past few days had been worrying them. Not just them, but their other friends as well- probably even Hiei. Botan was aware that the fire demon made sure to do quick, yet often checks on her to see if she was doing okay. He tried to be discreet, of course, but it wasn't as if she hadn't caught a brief of his Demon Energy before he suppressed it. She never let him know that she noticed though- god forbid she finds out what he would do to her if he did. Well, it was good to know he cared anyway.

It had been nearly two weeks after Kurama's departure for Makai. Yomi had asked for his assistance yet once more to deal with an escaped prisoner who was charged with treason and attempted murder against his son, Prince Shura. No one knew when he would return. The demon he was hunting for was supposedly strong, after all- but Botan found herself constantly waiting for his appearance at her apartment room in the ferry girls' headquarters almost every day- as she knew he liked to do those surprise visits on her when she least expected it. Long nights of tossing and turning in her bed would pass with her having dreams of him, causing her to miss him more. After a while, she started getting solemn, silent, and she avoided subjects regarding the fox whenever she could to prevent her mind from being plagued by thoughts of him. Her change in demeanor had seized the attention of her close peers- resulting to them consistently visiting her whenever they could and Koenma to give her vacations just so she could cheer up again. None of those things worked though, and she knew that she was falling more and more into her own yearning and loneliness.

However, she was aware that she should get ahold of herself. Her attitude was making her friends worried sick over her well-being, and even her own health was disrupted. She needed to get back on her feet. This wasn't like herself. She didn't want Yusuke and the others to baby her, she didn't want to let her emotions get in the way of the job she loved doing so much, and most importantly, she didn't want Kurama to see her like this when he gets back. So she stopped- stopped crying and stopped driving herself crazy by waiting for him at her doorstep. She started going out more- wherein she used to spend her days cooped up in her room and crying, she began to spend more time with the girls and the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Arcades with the boys on weekends, and shopping with the girls in the evening. From time to time, she would help Shizuru unpack her stuff in her new apartment- it was a pleasant surprise to hear the woman getting engaged with a rich, yet mild-mannered man. Botan liked the guy; she knew he could take care of Shizuru and help her move on. She was glad that her friend found someone else to love other than Sakyou.

On Sundays and Tuesdays, she would go and visit Kurama's mother, Shiori. She knew the old woman, though as happy and ever-smiling as she might seem, missed her son more than she did. She spent those pleasant, joyful days with the Minamino family in peace- fighting over food with the little Shuichi, talking about statistics with Hatanaka-san, and laughing over Kurama's old but adorable baby pictures with Shiori. It was a bit average, to be honest, but Botan thought those were the best memories of her life, except for the ones she shared with Kurama. It had been a long time since she had felt what it was like being in a family.

Of course, that didn't mean she never thought of him. Even the littlest of things reminded her of him- like the vases of lilies her roommate decorated outside the balcony, or the gust of wind that she would always picture flying with his fiery red locks. But she wasn't sad anymore. She missed him, yes, but she didn't stick around sobbing like she used to. She knew Kurama would not like that. And she did not prefer that version of her either. Besides, smiling made it easier for her to deal with the pain.

Days became weeks and weeks became two months and a half, yet he had still not come back.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were worried that she might start locking herself up in her room again, the girls believed she wouldn't do that, though they were as concerned as they were. And Hiei? Hiei was nice enough to drop by and keep her company from time to time when he figured she was lonely. As a result, Botan noticed that she and the fire demon had gotten closer for the past few weeks. She was thankful for his kindness and consideration- even if Hiei didn't go exactly well with those words- which was all the more reason she appreciated what he was doing for her. She knew he had better things to do than criticize the Twilight series with her- but at least he was there for her.

"I'm not going to be coming here anymore," Hiei announced as he placed the cup of tea on the table in front of them. Her roommate, Furuya, had ran off the moment he arrived, like usual. They had been talking about the many things wrong with the younger generation of the human beings these days when he suddenly steered the conversation to a totally different direction.

Botan slowly blinked, though she had seen it a mile away. "I know," she murmured. "Mukuro wouldn't appreciate you coming by here too often. How are things going with her, by the way?"

The demon flushed a tinge pink, which was very uncharacteristic of him, for a moment, before sounding out a scoff. "Mukuro's Mukuro. She's not going to get jealous over a puny ferry girl. She has too much self-confidence and pride and ego to let it get to her."

Her lips curved to outline an amused smile. "Sounds awfully like someone I know." She earned a heated glare in return, to which she responded by widening the quirk of her mouth.

As if he knew better than to let her teasing get the better of him, Hiei rolled his eyes and grumbled something incoherent under his breath before saying, "Besides which, she knows you are a friend- I mean, ally of mine so she understands what I'm trying to do for your sorry ass."

Botan laughed a little at the small slip-up, laughing harder as he blushed red and threw curses at her. She raised her arms up in defense, tears evident in her eyes. "Now, now, Hiei. No need to get all touchy."

"Why I ought to…" the fire demon started, but did not finish, one fist raised up threateningly to her face. He glared at her for a few moments before huffing and dropping his bawled fist. Averting his crimson orbs at the moon outside the window, he uttered, deadpanned, "I should go now. It's very late. And your pathetic friend's waiting outside." And he got to his feet, stuffing his hands into the warmths of his pockets.

She blinked. "My pathetic… Oh! Oh. You mean, Furuya. She's my roommate, by the way."

Hiei walked up the window, before replying, "I know what a roommate is, woman; no need to tell me twice. Since when did you start having one, anyway? I thought you used to live alone in this apartment?"

"It can get too lonely sometimes when you're alone and missing a certain spirit fox. Besides, she got into some trouble with her old roommate, and needed a place to lodge in before Koenma gives her a new one. I keep getting the feeling he keeps forgetting it though."

"Heh. Maybe next time you might want to tell her to stop wearing too much perfume. Her side of the room smells heavily of lavender. And I don't like lavender." Hiei had already opened the window and his knee was already on the sill when he turned around to look at her and give her a small nod. "Though I know she uses yours, so you might want to reprimand her of her large consummation of your own perfume. I'll be going now- god forbids I spend another second in this godforsaken, reeking place."

"I know," she chortled, knowing fully well how he hated being in Reikai for too long. "Thanks, Hiei. I'll see you some other time."

"I said I won't be coming here anymore."

"And I understand," she responded, playful amethyst orbs gleaming, "Who said anything about visits? I see you on missions or whenever."

He nodded once more and did not bother for a goodbye, though never did they need one. She took another sip of her tea, the bone chilling breeze sent the curtains flying, and when she looked up, he was already gone.

She was alone. For about five seconds. Then Furuya came barging through the door.

"Botan! Did he do something to you? You okay?" the younger girl asked, panic-stricken and terrified to the core. Botan gave her a patient smile.

"No, Furuya. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it a long time ago," she lightly chided her, pondering to herself when her roommate would stop asking her those questions. It seemed everytime Hiei visited, Furuya would fear the fire demon harming her. And though the concern was touching, it was unjustified.

She said nothing and left it at that before telling the other girl to go to sleep. Furuya nodded mutely, quickly hurrying to her bed and following suit as Botan pulled the covers up to her chest. Exchanging 'good night's to each other, Botan then extended an arm and turned the night lamp off. She forgot to close the window as she felled to a deep, relaxing slumber.

Botan woke up again at- what time was it? Probably 3:00 o'clock in the morning in human terms. She slid one eye open as she caught on to the powerful surge of Demon energy in her room, before it was briskly suppressed and went into hiding. In her still drowsy state of mind, she could not pinpoint whose it was and hoped that it was probably Hiei dropping by to tell her he forgot something. But then… that wasn't Hiei. She noticed the window- was it opened this whole time?

Her musings came to a stop as she felt a sudden weight on an unoccupied space on her bed, at the spot right beside her. Abruptly the notion of an intruder hit her like the ton of bricks, and she became fearful of what they might do to her. They must have noticed she was awake! Startled and on the verge of panicking, Botan clamped her eyes shut- only to snap them open again as her nose caught the distinct, familiar scent of roses. No… was he-

"Kura…"

She didn't manage to finish. Didn't even manage to turn around. She felt his lips on her bare shoulder, her pajama sleeve having slipped down in her sleep. She was still on high guard though, wondering if this was really him. But then his arms wrapped around her- his kisses, his touches and even his smell was familiar. It must be him… right?

"Kurama," she stated firmly, desperate for confirmation.

"Don't say anything," a rich, smooth voice whispered and Botan gasped- Kurama!- but he didn't let her turn, still focused on kissing his way down her clothed back. "You'll wake her up."

"Who, Furuya? She sleeps like a log!" she countered in response, though she could not resist the tears of joy brimming in her eyes and the wide, ear-to-ear grin spreading on her lips.

"Shh," he hushed her anyway and she could feel his lips curl upwards into a smirk against the linen fabric of her pajama, "Did you miss me?"

Botan sighed. "Do you need to ask?"

He laughed a little before pulling her closer. "I missed you too," he whispered into her ear as he buried his nose into the soft tendrils of her blue hair. "I'm back."

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath and tried to turn around in the bed- this time he allowed her. She saw the emerald eyes and red hair she missed for the past few months and the tears finally came free, cascading down her cheeks like rapid waterfalls. He cupped her cheek in one hand and drew closer to kiss her.

"Welcome back," and she kissed him back.


	24. Desire

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 24: Desire**

On days like these when he had just finished a mission and reported to Koenma the full details of it, Kurama spent his leisure time with his beloved. Most of the time they stayed out of the crowd and made fun of the reigen nobles who had a dim view on rule-breakers and demons in general. Other times they talked out of her nosy coworkers hearing senses and whispered loving words to each other while he decorated her sky blue hair with white and yellow jonguils and she braided his fiery red locks- though at first he did protest the idea, but he learned to give in the second time. Their time together never lasted as long as they both wished, but it was more than either of them could hope for. And Kurama took it upon himself to make up an excuse to visit Reikai whenever he could and see Botan somehow in between. _She_ , on the other hand, took it upon herself to encourage him to do it more often.

Although, today, he could find her nowhere.

He had just given Koenma full report of the artifact he was in charged of finding and returning when he saw her figure at the garden through the window outside the prince's office. Excusing himself immediately, he whirled and went out of the palace to see her. Koenma didn't bother to reprimand him for his abrupt take of his leave; mostly because he was too preoccupied with his stack of paperwork to care but Kurama suspected it was partly due to the fact the prince knew his unspoken reason even if he said nothing on the subject. Not that he minded it- the fox was just thankful Koenma didn't ask him anymore questions as he walked out the door.

But as he had stepped on the green meadow filled with a large variety of flowers he would have taken the time to appreciate if it wasn't for the circumstances, Kurama found that he could see no signs of her blue mane, bright, gleaming eyes and beautiful, charming smile. Instead, the only thing that greeted his sight was a couple of giggling ferry girls giving him weird glances before walking past him as he outlined a polite yet forced quirk of the lips in response to their obvious whispering and gushing over him.

 _Maybe she went somewhere else_ , he mused to himself, albeit a bit confused. He could still feel her Spirit energy somewhere around the garden- and he could have followed it but all it lead him to was the river close to the garden. And even there, he hadn't found her. It was impossible that she wasn't there though- considering that was the sole area he could sense her energy the strongest. Was she hiding? What for? They did play games like these a few times before but never had she done it on her own accord. She would have usually given him a signal before starting their own version of hide-and-seek but—

A loud splash from probably five metres from where he stood seized his attention and he turned his head to face the source of the noise.

He was met with the face of his girlfriend crinkled in a cute way as she shivered and- wait, had she been _in_ the river?

But he couldn't process anymore than that as his gaze trailed a little lower. She was wearing a linen spaggheti strapped dress, with the hem reaching just below her hips and the sides a little shredded. The way the straps hung loose around her shoulders and the top fitted perfectly around her chest area would have been enough to tempt him but never would he cave in. He would have ignored his desires as usual mostly out of his respect for her not to take her in a public place. But there she was, sopping from head to toe, and the skimpy clothing clinging to her feminine curves. He could see her undergarments as she shook her head and dried off her hair in a way a feline would and rose out of the river, the lines of her butt and her spine causing his lips to fall open as his eyes darkened into a dangerous shade of gold-laced-jade. It was only when her soft feet thudded quietly against the rocks did he finally snap out of his dazed state and she realized his presence there.

"Oh, Kurama! I didn't notice you were here, I thought you were still at Koenma's office…" Her jovial grin wavered and her gleeful exclaimation died down in the cold air as she finally caught the look on his face. She blinked. "Hey, you okay?"

His mind went blank as she reached forward and cupped his cheeks in her small hands. He looked down at her and saw her staring at him with a concerned expression- and allowed himself a short, indulgent glance at her cleavage peeking from the dress that barely gave her any coverage before clearing his throat and nodding his head. Her eyes gave him another blink, though it was slower this time as it would always go whenever she was suspicious of something he said. But she decided against probing and went with the flow before asking him if he had seen her jacket.

"No. The wind must have blew it away," he responded softly, his voice oddly low and husky. She blinked yet again at the weird tone and this time, furrowed her brows together.

"Kurama, are you sure you're alright? You're not acting like yourself," she asked and stated in a voice ridden with worry before brushing his bangs away. "You know if you have something to tell me, you could just…"

"Why were you in the river?"

She blinked, this time out of surprise at his sudden change of subject. But she answered him anyway, "Oh- that? I dropped something in the river and I went to find it, but…" She didn't finish as his hands abruptly dropped to her hips. She briefly sounded a gulp as her heart started to race at the predatory glint in his eyes. "Uh, Kurama?"

There was a nagging urge at the lower part of his body that made him want to rip her dress off right then and there and show her how good he could make her feel- but he only permitted himself a subdued grin before he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back before the soft texture of her pink mouth could feed anymore of that fire burning in his loins and took off his own jacket before wrapping it around her shoulders. He smiled at her baffled gaze and shook his head.

"You just wait here," he told her as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "I'll find it for you."

It wouldn't do them any good to get caught after all. Especially not when the nobles were eyeing their every move. Therefore, for now, he would pretend nothing happened. He did have… _ideas_ for later though, so there's that.


	25. Camouflage

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 25: Camouflage**

"This is, I must say, incredibly ridiculous," Kurama's voice echoed in the large dressing room, tinted with dry humor yet holding a dangerous edge of agitation.

The fox stood, 5'11" ft tall, in front of the 8ft mirror, narrowed emerald orbs shooting daggers at his own reflection. Or more precisely, the attire clinging tightly to his form. Cottons and such had been pushed into his dress and into the annoying bra he was wearing to make it seem as if he were a complete woman with all the curves needed to be a woman. Of course, he had no desire to be something that was a direct contrast to the gender he was born with- if anything, he was absolutely _seething with rage_ over the fact that he was forced to pull such a disgusting, humiliating act. If it were not for the mission, he would have shredded the white, frilly dress he was clathed in the moment Yusuke and Kuwabara had almost all too gleefully brought it into the room with his demon claws. He was tempted to clutch his hands on his teammates' throats and rip them apart from their upper bodies.

It made him wonder what had become of his life.

What got him into this impossible situation? Well, it started with a mission from Koenma- something about a big, fat noble demon who stole an artifact from the prince's vault and how they had to retrieve it before the bratty punk got into trouble with his powerful ruler of a father. Apparently, the demon liked pretty girls- especially redheads- and though that alone would have let him off as a disgusting pervert, he was actually quite strong, which kind of resulted the team to come up with another diversion to distract him while the others would snatch back what was stolen. That diversion, unfortunately, came in the form of Kurama disguising as a whore and trying to flirt with him. Frankly, the fox just harbored an opinion that Koenma deserved to get a thousand spankings for merely putting him through this.

"Aw, shush. You're making it sound like it's the end of the world." Botan was crouched down behind him on a cushy, fluffy red seat, her wide, vibrant amethyst irises studying the various sorts of dresses strewn in a pile of discarded articles of clothing on the round, mahogany table set in front of her. There was a gleam in her eyes, that sort of glint he had seen countless times before whenever she found something that caught her eye.

"It will be if I don't get out of this irritating abomination soon," Kurama grudgingly muttered, before fixing the fitting collar around his neck. Good lord, it was so tight he thought he would lose his life just from being constricted in a tight, sexy dress. His fingers caught the collar between them and continued to tug at it to somehow loosen it for about a few more seconds before he finally decided to stop wasting his time and effort on something that wasn't even worth it. "Remind me again why I have to do this?"

"Oh, Kurama, you're overreacting," his girlfriend lightly chastised him with a stern touch in her voice, though his sensitive hearing senses could almost catch the underlying amusement she tried to conceal. His mouth tugged down into a thin, angry line. Botan then halted admiring the beautiful dresses on the table as she caught the shift of atmosphere in the room, Kurama's Demon Energy spiking in furious, restless waves as she turned to look at him.

"I think you look really cute. And besides, you're the only one we can rely on on this case," she went on, trying to reassure him as she got to her feet and sauntered her way to him.

"Because I'm the only member who looks even remotely close to a female?" the fox spirit stated more than answered, a grunt leaving his throat at the end of his sentence. He continued to glare at his rounded, boyish features as Botan tried- vainly- to tighten the dress further around his waist, his mind coming up with long lines of insults and profanities before he threw them at his own facial appearance. If only he didn't look so much like a girl…

"And you know how much I hate being called cute," he murmured, jutting his lower lip out in a slight pout. He rarely pouted, but he only did that with her, because she wouldn't undermine his masculinity for it- also because she brought out the childish kid side of him.

Despite having chosen to be human, Kurama still couldn't get over how much he preferred the appearance of his demon half better than the body of Shuichi Minamino. He could have sworn the little baby he merged with was supposed to be a girl- why else would he harbor a striking similarity to one? Being Youko was far easier- no one would subject him to constant teasing of him being feminine, nor would anyone question him of his own sex. Enma knew he could only take so much before he snapped and fed everyone who dared to mess with him to his flesh-starving Ojigi plants.

"I thought you said you didn't mind the endearing term when it came from me," Botan responded with a teasing touch in her cheery voice, wrapping her arms around his waist and turning her head a little to deliver a small peck on the area beneath his ear.

Peridot orbs rolled to the side, despite the small smile that outlined thick, full lips. "I wouldn't exactly call it endearing," he countered, before taking her hands in his and pulling her arms away.

A small whine threatened to build in the ferry guide's chest at the lost of contact, but the sound briskly died in her throat as a strong, callous arm reached around her waist and swept her up before whirling her around and backing her against the mirror. In just a few seconds, Kurama had one knee nudged between her legs and hot, open-mouthed kisses trailing from her ear down to her pearl white neck.

A short, girlish giggle erupted from her lips as Kurama brushed his fingers at her sides, the ticklish sensations that followed his actions bringing a smile to form on her mouth and a cheeky grin to outline his, which quickly found solace on her collarbone. Botan's hand disappeared into his hair, her long, tender digits tugging it softly upwards so that the fox would face her before he descended even lower.

"Not even when it came from this lips?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head, an innocent expression on her countenance despite the tip of her rosy nail ghosting over her own lips.

There was a guttural sound that came from the back of her boyfriend's throat before the blue-haired maiden found herself being grabbed by the forearm and pulled closer almost in a harsh manner, her back detaching from the glassy surface of the mirror. She didn't gasp even when he tried to crush her soft, petite figure to the hard contours of his form, keeping her eyes on his as a smile grew to spread over her pink, glossy mouth. One hand glided down to her hip, just as her left thigh hooked around his, their pairs of emeralds and amethysts never breaking their stare down, even as he pushed her once more against the mirror, their distance only a mere hair's breadth away.

Kurama's lips drew closer to hers, but Botan placed her palm on his mouth before it could even come in contact with hers. The fox shot her a slightly irritated stare, to which she responded with an impish quirk of her lips.

"Not until you solve the case," she told him, a small fit of laughter escaping her lips and echoing in the air as a muffled groan was the response she earned. "Until then, you won't be getting the slightest taste of this," she proceeded, tapping a finger on the bottom half of her mouth. "Or any of what's underneath this." She then pointed to the yellow blouse she was adorned in.

His emerald orbs flashed a dangerous glint of gold before he instantly released her, letting her feet drop to the floor as he pulled back from her. He studied her intently, noting to himself to teach her a bit of lesson not to challenge him once he was done with the mission. _Oh, yes… I'll definitely be looking forward to that._

A smirk found its way to his lips. Surely, it wouldn't be that difficult. One sway of his hips, a flip of his red hair, and the slimy bastard of a demon who got him into this would fall into destruction. Then, after the case was over, he was going to have his way with his ferry girl. She wouldn't even know what hit her. Although, even if she did, he suspected she would actually relish in what he had planned on doing to her. She was, after all, his mate. No less would be expected.

"Challenge accepted, my dear."


	26. Focus

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 26: Focus**

"Kurama, love. Do you still have that video you took from Shizuru's wedding?" Botan asked, her voice muffled as she munched on a few chips Kurama had brought for her when he came over.

She sat, knees curled, on the warmth of the fox's lap, as he continued to absorb himself in his reading materials. He had read, she had counted, three books since the last five hours he got there. He lifted his head from the novel he had been preoccupied with, and gestured mindlessly to the tape protruding awkwardly out of his backpack. Botan followed his gaze, scooting off of him as he told her he needed to get to the kitchen. His padding footsteps against the carpeted floor of her apartment was barely distinct as she was more focused on getting the tape out of the bag. Once it was retrieved from its blue confinements, the ferry guide instantly threw her legs over the couch and shot to her feet, promptly inserting it into the tape recorder. As the tape started playing, she stood up from her kneeling position on the floor and started to walk backwards to the couch, stopping as the back of her knees collided with its plumpy cushion and flopping down on it.

The first image she saw was of her wearing a pink-colored, chiffon bridesmaid dress, the hem of the lacy, frilly fabric reaching just above her flushed, porcelain knees. Botan couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she thought of how beautiful she looked- because really, she did, with a moderate amount of make up put on, a flower crown around her blue head, and red heels adorning her small and pale feet, the front left bare to allow an adorable view of her scarlet-tinted toes she had polished the night before. She was holding a bouquet of white lilies, the edge of her lips curled upwards into a wide, jovial grin that spread from ear to ear and revealed her pearl white set of teeth. Her cheeks were flushed slight pink- not a blush, just a glow- and her eyes brimming with joy as she clapped for her friend's union with the man she had met a few months ago.

Botan felt her heart swell in female pride- she wasn't one to be narcissistic, but she found herself beautiful on Shizuru's wedding day. Every last one of the girls did. She could still vividly remember Keiko in her blue, shoulder to toe dress, brown hair pulled upwards in a messy but graceful bun, and Yukina in her simple sea green dress that fitted the ponytail she had styled her green locks in that day. Even a few of Shizuru's friends she wasn't really that accustomed with. But, of course, the bride had to be the focus of the day- Shizuru looked the prettiest, most graceful, and angel-like among all of them in her pure white dress, the pale roses hanging at the hem of the clothing brushing against the rose petals they purposely left on the isle. It almost seemed unlike her, yet it fitted her so well to look so feminine. She was absolutely perfect in Botan's mind, and the ferry girl just simply couldn't wait to see how better she would appear on the tape.

Except, she wasn't on the tape.

Not even once. Neither was Keiko nor Yukina. Or the boys. Or anyone else for that matter. All there was on the tape were moments of her captured with bad camera quality. It was all her: her laughter, her big appetite, her dozing off and even her gushing over how cute the little kids at the wedding were. No one else appeared on the tape, not even for a spare of a milisecond.

It was all her.

"You were supposed to capture a video of Shizuru and her husband," Botan murmured the instant her boyfriend popped out of the kitchen, her voice low, almost like a hushed whisper. Although, she didn't sound the least bit angry- embarrassed, perhaps, as evident in the scarlet tinge that crept up her neck and cheeks.

"I didn't need to," Kurama answered her simply, before settling the popcorn and soda cans he had gotten from the kitchen on the table in front of her. She didn't look at him, but she could see him whirl only his head around to fix his gaze on her.

"Why?" she questioned, even though she already knew what his response would be. "You're unbelievable. It was supposed to be _Shizuru's_ special day, you didn't have to make it all about me…" she rambled on and on, despite the swelling of joy in that little thing in her chest she called her heart.

He could only smile and laugh in response to her fake emotional rampage, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and scooped her up from the couch to possess her lips in that breathtaking kiss he knew would leave her breathless and begging for more. Her rant immediately came to a halt, her lips still for only a brief moment before she began to respond to the kiss, melting into him as she had done so many times before.

Of course he didn't need to capture anyone else. After all, the only person his camera could focus on was her.


	27. Connection

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 27: Connection**

Kurama skimmed his emerald eyes over the words written on the brown page connected to the book he was presently- _supposedly_ \- preoccupied with, trying to focus yet finding himself unable to achieve his goal as his line of thoughts constantly disappeared into the clouds. There was only a short moment of pause before he lifted his head to peer over his blue-headed girlfriend, who laid lounging on his bed like it was hers, mind completely immersed in the women's magazine in her petite hands.

Their evenings always went about like this. Her schedule these days had been almost absolutely devoided of the large amount of workload she used to complain about being drowned in. His, on the other hand, only contained measly assignments and interviews to do at his father's company, his current life only mildly busy compared to her old one. Of course, he didn't really mind it- this meant he could spend more quality time with the love of his life; it meant more kisses, more banters and more moments for him to melt into her warmth and laughter and the amount of cutesy charm she had. Nor did he mind the comfortable silence, the easy companionship hanging loosely in the air around them despite no words being spoken. She always came over to his place- not to talk, just to be there. Which was one of the reasons he found her so easily lovable. However, today, he found himself persistently wondering if there was anything else for them to do other than bury themselves in reading materials all day – even though they both did favor the act of reading.

"Let's play connection," he announced, the words leaving his lips almost automatically rather than intentionally, his fingers already moving to shut close the thick book in his hands with a loud, resounding thud.

He watched as purple eyes peeked up from the magazine, the pair of amethysts sliding open and close in a slow blink. If his sudden proposal hadn't gained her attention first, the sound that resonated in response to his actions of closing his book certainly did.

"What?" came her stupid, baffled reply, as if she wasn't sure if she heard that right or if her ears were playing tricks on her.

Of course it was odd. Kurama rarely ever wanted to play games like those – mostly because his inflated male pride and ego suggested that they were too easy for him to partake in, his brilliant, quick mind finding those kiddy games less than a challenge. Probably even lesser than less. And he liked a challenge. He thrived for a challenge- which begged the question: did her boyfriend just wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?

"Connection. Let's play it," he repeated, gaze never breaking hers and voice obviously implying that he was still waiting for her to say yes. As if he just _knew_ she would.

Botan continued to stare at him for a few more moments, face unreadable and nearly matching his impenetrable expression as she curled the magazine in her small fist and set it aside on the bed. Her little mind wondered if there was a catch to all this as she propped herself up on her elbows, lifting her upper body to sit up fully before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. Well, maybe it didn't really matter why he suddenly wanted to play connection. If that was on his to-do list for today, then she was more than willing to be his partner in accomplishing just that.

Alas, it _was_ all too easy for her to say yes. At least, that was the case when it came to him. Had he ever been wrong about anything?

"Oh, well, okay…" she trailed off, darting her eyes here and there before her gaze felled on the half-melted ice in her orange juice settled neatly on Kurama's desk. "Ice," she blurted out, not really sure if Kurama wanted to take the lead or if he allowed her to be the first one to make a move.

The fox stood up from his spinning chair, the whirling material softly colliding with the 8ft windowpane in his room as it was pushed back under his light force. "Yukina," he responded in just one second after her word- going with the flow even though he had wanted to utter out the first word. He walked his way to her, flopping down on an unoccupied space next to her on the bed.

"Hiei." Her voice was louder now, more cheerful and confident, lifting up not only her spirits, but also his, bringing about a smile on both their faces. It came almost naturally – to connect those two with each other.

"Hm, demon," he murmured in a low, barely audible voice, tone like a hushed whisper carried by the cold, chilling breeze outside his window. It blew with the leaves connected to the branches on the trees outside his house, just as his rich and smooth voice teased and pulled at the strings of her heart.

The ferry guide felt her eyelids flutter close on their own accord before her brain could even send an impulse as his right hand reached out and rested on her warm, flushed cheek. His touch was like frostbite, cold and lingering on her skin.

"Makai," she whispered, keeping her eyes clamped shut even as she felt the weight of the bed shift just a little, his warmth sapping into her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt as she felt him draw ever so closer. It was so weird yet also so familiar how hot the flesh on his other body parts were, compared to the striking contrast of the icy feeling of his fingertips.

"Home." He eyed her appearance, drinking in the sight of her adorably pink tinted cheeks and her slightly- unconsciously- pursed upwards lips. Her long, thick eyelashes shook above her rounded cheeks, a smile spreading on his mouth as he watched her crane her neck for some lip-to-lip contact.

"You," she whispered, curling her hands into small, tight fists as the hand on her cheek dropped lower to the side of her throat, the ice cold track formed on her warm skin sending shivers down her spine.

He pulled away a little in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Kurama. I mean," Her eyes finally flicked open, love and affection heavy in those half-lidded pools of amethysts hidden underneath thick eyelashes, "you are my home."

"Hm," he hummed, although obviously sounding pleased. The corners of his lips curved upwards to outline a charming smile. "Plants," he countered, the quirk on his mouth broadening ever so slightly at the half-glare he received from his lover in return. She had expected him to say something sweet- like "you are my home, too" or something- but all he was going to say was that? Hmph. He was so hopeless.

"Close your eyes," he told her, his voice a gentle command. When Botan blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, he went on as he looked straight into her eyes, "Trust me. Do you trust me?"

The girl relaxed a little, a small tilt of her head in the form of a nod the only answer he needed to hear before he watched her obediently flutter her eyes close. A permission. Surrender. "Flowers," she resumed the game, surprise flooding her system only for a moment as he landed a chaste kiss on her subconsciously jutted lips, before she leaned in for more. But he pulled apart, keeping her still by the shoulders.

"Peonies." He twirled a strand of blue hair with his index finger, watching it pull away from the digit on its own accord as the owner placed two hands on his chest and lifted her butt off the bed to close the distance between their lips. He smiled, pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap.

"Botan," she said without question, not needing a mastermind to tell her what he was planning to do as the gears in her head clicked quickly to catch up to his thoughts. What would come next would be the ultimatum. Once he said it, then the game was over.

Kurama cupped her cheeks in both hands, streaking his thumb over the plump skin of her lower lip before resting it beneath her chin, letting the flesh of her mouth tingle with the coldness of his fingertip. "Mine," he growled, and then that was it- he slammed his lips against hers in a hot, fevered kiss, pushing her down to the bed, Botan responding with equal fervor.

The game was now over, and he was the victor. Except this time there were no complaints nor whines from his ferry girl. Only submission and willingness as she, for the first time, subjected herself to the role of the loser, forgetting her own pride and competitive spirit to win the moment his hand tugged at the tresses of her blue mane.

She lost to him now, or more precisely, she was lost _in him_. Just as he was in her- in which case, when you think about it, neither of them really did win. Of course, none of that mattered as soon as they found themselves tangled together in a hot, shivering mess underneath the covers. Becoming one over and over again.

Perhaps connection wasn't that bad of a game, after all. At the very least, it connected the both of them.

A/N: Okay… sorry if that ending sounded too abrupt or awkward. This chapter just came out randomly- I had something different in mind, but after I started typing, it ended up like this. Lol. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I enjoyed writing it, even though it didn't go exactly according to plan. XD


	28. Kitten

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 28: Kitten**

Bored, emerald orbs shot daggers at the small, furry kitten curled up in a ball on the blue-haired ferry girl's lap, one delicate and well-sculptured red eyebrow twitching with each time a purr resounded from its w-shaped mouth as Botan ran her soft nail-polished fingers through its black and white fur.

Kurama continued to watch silently as his girlfriend proceeded to lavish all her attention on the baby feline, all the while ignoring his presence in the threshold of his own apartment. The cold stare on his strikingly charming features intensified ever so slightly as he eyed the kitten rub its small head against his lover's forearm, its purrs reaching a new and higher notch as Botan's digits intensified their actions.

This was not the first time he found himself jealous and regretting his decision of getting the pet for his girlfriend, nor did he think it was going to be the last time. It had been bordered on a natural decision to buy a cat for Botan on her god-knows birthday- considering her long-time affection for the nocturnal creatures and her own resemblance to them. When Botan had squealed in joy, her features brightening up and her excited eyes matching that of a toddler in a candy store the moment he pulled the kitten out of its cage, Kurama had figured that he had made the right choice in buying the feline from the pet store. Even if it did cost him a lot to pay for all its food, medicine and litter box expenses. It didn't really matter to him- all that he cared about was making his long-time girlfriend happy on her special day.

Now, he wasn't exactly so sure anymore.

He felt as if a part of her had just left him the instant she began paying more attention to the cat more than to him. Of course, it would be considered immature and childish to envy an animal who couldn't even speak even when he was a milennia old fox who could just wipe out a thousand enemies with a single rose whip, but he just couldn't help it. His pride and ego just wouldn't let the cat win in terms of getting Botan's attention- even though the feline had been on a victory strike ever since Botan took it under her wing and guidance. After all, it was just a cat. Except everytime Botan failed to acknowledge him due to being too immersed in the kitten's cutesy charm, he felt as if he was a little, sulking child who had just been replaced with a new sibling by his parents. But he wasn't a child. And this wasn't a new sibling. But it probably was replacing him.

Kurama broke out of his musings as he felt something soft and tiny come in contact with the warm flesh of his cheek. He blinked before turning his head to see a furry paw right at the side of his face, flat and ticklish on his skin. Brows furrowing, he locked eyes with the yellow ones of the kitten before flicking his gaze upwards to Botan's smiling face. He pulled away from the cat's touch as it tried to rub its paw on the mound of his cheek, but made no move to protest as Botan placed it on his lap. His peridot orbs remained squinted, features deadpanned as he stared back at the kitten's wide eyes. The feline's expression was of innocent curiosity, one he had seen countless times on his lover's visage.

He only snapped out of the staring contest when he felt gentle, warm lips collide with the shell of his ear before traveling to his cheek, at the spot where the kitten's paw had been- and by the time he whirled his head to the side to face his girlfriend, Botan had already taken his cheeks in both hands, surrounding him with the warmth of her palms, before leaning in to place a small kiss on his slightly opened mouth. He wasted no time in moving his head forth and deepening the kiss, just as he felt the cat's claws dig into the fabric of his khakis. When he darted his tongue out and allowed it to skim over Botan's lower lip, he caught the anxious, angry meowing of the feline in his lap. _Jealous much?_ He chuckled to himself without breaking off the lip-lock, before pushing his tongue into Botan's mouth. The wet appendage streaked over the roof of her mouth and trailed around her pearl white teeth before meeting hers and stroking back. He felt the four feet on his thighs jumped down from their position on its lap before Botan pulled apart and looked down at the kitten pawing at her shirt. A giggle resounded from her lips whilst annoyance began to brew inside of Kurama's system as she picked it up into her arms and stood up from the couch. He assumed she was going to go back to petting the cat again, but then she placed it back on his lap.

A confused and startled blink.

Botan's full, pink lips curved upwards to form a smile.

"I'm gonna go make us some food," she informed him, already halfway to the kitchen before she spun her head around to peer at her still befuddled boyfriend. "You take care of him. Maybe it's time you guys bond with each other," she remarked all too knowingly, leaving him with only the girlish sound of her laughter before she whirled around on her feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurama continued to stare blankly at the wall, watching the clock go tick-tock for a few moments before averting his gaze back to the kitten in his arms as he felt a pricking pain on his thumb. He watched the cat try to bite his finger off in its anger and though it didn't particularly hurt, it wasn't exactly pleasant either. Soft growls and furious meows sounded from the feline's throat before a heavy sigh erupted from his. Bond, huh?

"So," He pulled his hand away and hovered it over the cat's head, observing in disinterest as it tried to catch the appendage like a predator would with its prey, "want to compare claws?"


	29. Foreign

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 29: Foreign**

Kurama knew.

He knew that Botan had a thing for foreigners. Particularly, British foreigners.

There was something about their pure English accent that Botan was really and completely drawn to, something that made her squeal and go into her fangirl mode everytime she'd see a British actor on the television screen. Many of his female peers were attracted to British men- especially ones who were gifted with good looks to add to their charms- and Botan was not excluded. Apparently, even Death lacked the capability to resist the beguiling way British accent sounded- elegant and soft, and sometimes could make you come off as a rich person, even when you weren't.

And though he was consumed with jealousy at times whenever she gushed or giggled girlishly over a male actor he would rather see being burned into ashes in the pits of Hell, he rather liked hearing and mouth-practicing the words he could pronounce in British. He loved conquering new things and British accent were a piece of cake for him. It was one of his recent addition to the many other abilities on his 'I-Can-Do-This' list.

Plus, it swelled his heart with joy and male pride everytime Botan's high-pitched, fangirl-ish squeal resonated when the beautiful-sounded words escaped from his lips. It was a big boost to his self-esteem- not that he needed it, but still- and also a fact that made him confident would result to Botan's adoration and love towards him to intensify even more. Not that it could intensify anymore seeing as she would practically throw her life away in exchange for his, but he was greedy- he used to be a thief, after all, and thieves had notoriously never-ending greed. It was like second nature to him to just simply want and ache for more. And Botan willingly gave him more with each excited scream she let out- a fact that made him bear with the pain of having to talk in a foreign language and dressed up like the Mad Hatter all day just to satisfy his girlfriend's needs and fantasy.

 _Yes. No more going gaga over British actors._ He thought as Botan took no notice to the blonde, boyish-seeming actor displayed on the TV screen.

"Would you like some more tea?" he asked in a rich voice, mouth curling upwards into the charming smile he knew would make girls swoon and tongue rolling in ways that could permit the words into being released as they should. British and hot- or at least that was how Botan put it. He just wished he could see her clathed in the blue and white attire that would make her look like Alice. _That_ would make the whole situation easier to handle.

"Yes, thank you. You're a dear," Botan responded with the adding of a giggle- she had been giggling a lot today- as she lifted the cup in mid-air for the fox to slip in another sugar cube into the tea she was drinking. She was dressed in her usual pink kimono, hair kept neatly together in that high ponytail and body in her spirit form. She had declined Kurama's request of Botan putting on a costume as well as she had work to do after tea time.

"When do you suppose is the time you must go back to your ferry duties?" he spoke in the way he knew she liked. Almost instantly, a pink flush tinted her cheeks, her pools of amethyst turning wide in glee and admiration. _Oh, gosh._

"Um… in about five more minutes?" she answered absent-mindedly as she continued to stare at him with that bright grin on her soft features, cheeks touching palms as her elbows were placed flat on the round, white table.

"Then you must hurry. The lord will be crossed if you were to be tardy to work… again," he told her, before clearing his throat to hide his discomfort and inward cringe at the talking method he was forced to use. Oh, well. Anything for the sake of love.

Blue brows creased for a moment at his remark, before the wrinkle on Botan's forehead faded into thin air as her lower lip jutted out in a cute pout. Disappointment washed over her mug, and it was pretty clear that she had no desire to leave just by looking at the way she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in a stubborn manner. Despite her displeasure at not being able to indulge herself in Kurama's British accent anymore, the ferry girl was aware of the rightness in his words.

She heaved a heavy, defeated sigh before slowly getting up from the chair. "Alright, fine," she huffed, before a smile then pulled at her lips again as Kurama stood up as well and leaned in to peck her cheek.

He held her hand in his, and tucked a tendril of her blue hair behind the shell of her ear as he looked straight into her eyes and uttered, "Would you like me to see you to the door?"

Botan's heart halted their thumping, did a flip and restarted again at the attention he was showering her with. In spite of liking the image of Kurama walking her to the exit of his apartment, she decided against it as she figured that her boyfriend had enough pretending to be a combination of Mad Hatter and a British noble for the day. Her smile broadened and she shook her head.

"No thanks. There's no need for that. Besides, I'm more used the window," she replied before pulling her hand away just in time for him to release his hold on the appendage. Materializing her oar, Botan then hopped on her only means of flying transportation as Kurama sauntered towards the windowsill and slid it open for her to leave. She flew right to his side and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before saying, "Can I ask just one more thing before I go?"

Kurama arched his eyebrow. "Anything. What is it?" he asked, not bothering to proceed with his British persona as Botan seemed to no longer care enough about it.

Or so it seemed.

"Can you just keep this up for a month or something?" Botan slowly asked, eyeing the slight fracture in her boyfriend's usual composure, clarified simply by the look on his face. A sheepish grin tugged at the corners of her lips. "It's just I can't get enough of your voice speaking in British."

Kurama considered this for a moment. A day? Sure, he could do that. A week? Tough, but okay. A month? _Hell no._

He frowned, visibly. "I'm afraid that's not possible," came his blatant response. Another pout was what he earned in return.

"Aw, come on. I'll dress up with you next time if that's what you want," she offered.

A flash of Alice's blue dress, and the bright red color of a devil-themed costume. All tightly hugging the curves of Botan's body. _He grinned._

This time, there was not even a pause or a hint of hesitation as his answer came as instantly as the sentence left her lips. "Okay."


	30. Chivalry

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 30: Chivalry**

"Come on, Botan. Just a bit more."

Botan huffed and panted as she removed her hands from her knees and wiped the sweat off her chin, her hunched back posture disappearing to give way for a proper standing position. Or as proper as it could with wobbly legs and worn out sneakers that were on the verge of having their soles ripped off from the rest of its body.

Staggering to the right a little, the ferry girl briskly collected her balance and began to command her unwilling feet to move. She couldn't resist the temptation to shoot a glare at her boyfriend in front of her, who was either blissfully ignorant of her obvious exhaustion or pretending not to notice. Although, the former was highly unlikely so she could only guess her answer laid in the second option.

 _Argh! I shouldn't have come along_ Her mind grumbled begrudgingly as her tired legs trembled in their steps. The bag of probably 30kg worth of weight around her shoulders only served to slow down her movements even more as she hiked up the mountain with Kurama walking about a good 10 or so metres from her.

It was supposed to be a fun weekend. After months of working non-stop, she had finally earned a two-day vacation and had thought that it would be best if she could spend it with her significant other. The love of her life. Her light and sunshine and roses and charms. Instead, he had offered to go backpacking because it was apparently his first and he wanted to try it out. Crushing her hopes and dreams. Destroying what should have been 48 hours of romance movies and pleasure-filled nights.

Initially, she had figured it wouldn't be so bad. After all, they were still spending quality time with each other, even if they would be doing a physical activity that Botan would much rather deny. Still, she could _never_ deny _him_. Especially not when he rarely asked anything from her. So she just went along with the flow and said yes.

Now she was starting to wish she could turn back time and stop her former self from agreeing to this hellish plan. Her whole body ached with the result of countless hours of hiking with a heavyweight bag dragging her down, and she was pretty sure her feet had holes in them from the amount of rocks she kept stepping and tripping on. It didn't help that her backpack would more often than not cause her to lose balance and nearly fall down the track of the mountain, either.

She knew she should have brought only the necessities but hey, she was a girl - it was natural to bring more than she should. She sighed, her legs threatening to give out and pain coursing through her back and down to her hip. Backpacking was certainly not for girls like her. Next time Kurama suggests this, she would give him a firm, blatant no. Yet, she kept her mouth shut and said nothing, not wanting him to worry or stress over her needs. After all, he had put up with so much just for her - it was about time she did the same.

About fifteen minutes passed with neither of the pair uttering out a word, Kurama too focused on admiring the nature around them and Botan too tired to even speak. Besides, talking would merely contribute more to the decrease of her stamina, so the girl would much rather prefer the easy, comfortable silence in the air.

It was a few moments later that Kurama eventually turned and looked at her. Not expecting him to whirl around, Botan started before she quickly adopted a smile in fear of him noticing that her body was reaching its limit. Her shaking and heavy panting probably gave it away though, as Kurama promptly spun on his heels and made his way towards her.

"Don't worry about me," she reassured him, letting a short, shaky laugh to erupt from her throat, "I'll be fine. Just go ahead and- what are you doing?" she shrieked as he turned with his back facing her and grabbed the back of her knees before hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. With his own bag hooked around his shoulders, Botan could only grip it instead of him as Kurama began to move forward whilst still carrying her.

"Wait, you have your own bag to carry- you'll get tired," Botan told him, alarming concern crossing her scrunched up features.

"No worries, I can assure you that has a low chance of happening. I am more than capable to do this, even while I'm giving you a piggyback ride," he replied, voice gentle yet stern, leaving her no room for arguments. "It's natural for a good boyfriend to carry his girlfriend when she's too exhausted to even walk anyway."

Botan's protests felled to a dead silence at those words. There was a short pause before she finally surrendered, giving in to him as he continued to carry her the rest of the way. About an hour went by before she finally found her voice again.

"Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"... I need to pee."


	31. Pet Peeves

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 31: Pet Peeves**

Despite his calm and mild-mannered demeanor, there were a lot of things her boyfriend, Kurama didn't like. So one day, after she was finished with a long line of dead souls to guide, Botan grew bored while waiting for his usual visit to her apartment and decided that she would list them out.

He didn't like being told he was wrong. Especially not when he was right.

He didn't like being called stupid.

He didn't like getting his masculinity questioned or/and undermined. The people who called him a girl either became the victim of his silver tongue and verbal attacks or ended up being at the receiving end of his death plants.

He didn't like sweet food. He tried to hide it, but Botan knew he only ever ate candy or cake whenever he was around her.

He didn't like people making fun of him.

He didn't like people making fun of his mother.

He didn't like people making fun of her.

And he definitely loathed having people messing around with his stuff. He kept them organized so if someone were just to waltz in and disrupt the structure of his belongings… well, let's just say they would be losing a lot of theirs. Probably due to being fed to his Ojigi or buried in his backyard.

He didn't like not being in control. Not to say that he was the type who wanted to lead- no, to put it simply, he was just a control freak. If he could, Botan figured he would try to control everything that was within a 100 mile radius from him.

He didn't like fangirls. He'd probably try to butcher them with his bare hands if he ever got the chance- then again, his human morality would probably prevent him from doing anything reckless to harm them. That still didn't stop him from harboring a particularly deep-rooted hatred towards them though.

He didn't like little imperfections. Like if he was writing something down and a syllable or a word was just uglier than the rest, he'd probably scrunch up the paper and throw it into the dustbin before starting all over again.

He didn't like guys who tried to hit on her.

He didn't like the cat he gave her either.

He didn't like Koenma's tendency to boss Botan around and give her a bigger workload than the other ferry girls just because she had better soul-ferrying skills and was more experienced in that field. To him, she deserved more rest than anyone he could think of because she was just so overworked.

He didn't like it when Hiei called Botan a klutz- although, the fire demon only ever did it just to piss him off.

He didn't like it when she got yelled at whether in front of him or when he couldn't see it.

He didn't like it when she pretended to be okay even when he could tell that she was anything but. Which was why she stopped faking whenever he was around. Both because she didn't want to anymore and also because he could read right through her anyway.

He didn't like it when she pulled away first in a kiss. He wanted the kiss to last as long as he wanted- which was why he would try to do it again even after she had broken it off. It would go like this- _stop kissing, he'd pull her by the shoulders, then his mouth would be on hers before she could even count to one_. Botan didn't mind. She liked it. Sometimes she did it on purpose just to feel the added intensity in the way his lips moved against hers.

He didn't like it when someone used her to get what they wanted. She was his but that didn't mean people could get her involved everytime they wanted to force him to cooperate in doing something he would rather not.

He especially hated the ferry girls and reigen higher ups that often judged her and talked behind her back just because she was in a relationship with him- a demon who was also a former occupant on Reikai's Wanted list. Even if it was forbidden under Reikai's strict law, that didn't mean he was going to lie back and watch his lover get criticized and humiliated by people who were far lesser than her. Reikai regulations be damned. They could rot in hell for all he cared. If he heard just one more word of disdain about his girlfriend, he was going to snap and all hell would break loose.

Botan couldn't help but smile to herself. Joy and female pride swelled up in her heart as she realized that most of his dislikes had something to do with her. He considered her his everything and so did she. With a contented sigh, she began to drag her pencil against the scrap of paper once more, already on her way to listing out another one of his pet peeves.

He didn't like-

"My, you seem rather preoccupied," a rich, smooth voice echoed from behind her, a menacing edge evident in its deep timber. Botan dropped the pencil in her surprise and it rolled down the table and onto the carpet as she turned around- only to see Kurama's emerald orbs staring back at her.

Gulp.

Oh, no. She was dead.

"Uh…" she started, but then clamped her mouth shut again as she caught on to the look he gave her. There was that predatory quirk of his lips again, that dangerous smirk spreading on his strikingly handsome features- seeming to merely accentuate the slitted size of his eyes.

"'101 things my boyfriend dislikes'?" Kurama read the title written on the paper as he inched closer to her and placed an arm at the side of her head, hovering right over her shoulder. Botan was now on the verge of panicking. "Love, if you're going to write 101 things, you're going to need more than just a small piece of paper," he spoke, his voice low and calm as he whispered the words into her ear.

Sirens rang in Botan's ears, alerting her of the fact that danger was near and that she was threading on thin ice. After all, to Kurama, his dislikes were his weaknesses- and he didn't like it when people made a list out of his weaknesses.

"Right. Uh… can I explain?" she asked, and then swallowed as his eyes briefly darted to her. He pulled away from her to allow her some space before gesturing both hands at her as if saying, "please, go ahead". It was like an invitation for a free ride to death.

A nervous laughter managed to find its way out of her lips before she even realized it. "Um," Despite herself requesting to give him a reason for what she did, Botan had not the slightest clue as to what she had to say and what he wanted to hear. She had no excuse- except for one. In the end, she just uttered, with a slow, doubtful tone in her shaky voice: "I was bored?"

The next thing she knew, Kurama had the list gobbled up by one of his starving death plants. He made up an excuse of not wanting an enemy to read that and use it to their advantage so that they could push him down a road of self-destruction. But Botan knew better.

Kurama just didn't like people pointing out his dislikes.


	32. Pet Peeves Pt 2

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 32: Pet Peeves Pt. 2**

Kurama had a lot of bad habits. Not that he would ever admit it, but still- it was true.

And one of those bad habits was his sheer desire to get back at the people who did something that he deemed deserving of a delicious, sweet revenge. Although he would forever keep a secret those things that he considered was payback-worthy, but if he had to reveal one, he would say that it was the complete idiocy of a person who would ever, ever try to make a list out of his dislikes. Perhaps it was contributed by his naturally secretive character- he just didn't like people throwing his personal info out in the open like that. Even if one of those people was, in fact, his own girlfriend of nearly two years.

Granted, he would never mind Botan knowing stuff like that regarding him. In fact, he would even go as far as admitting that he rather adored the fact that she bothered to take notice of the smallest details about him anyway. It was just the idea of her writing those said details on a piece of paper- which, for your information, was open access for any nosy person to read- that greatly irked him. Of course, he would never be able to have the heart to be angry at her over a paltry matter such as that. Still, that didn't mean it didn't warrant her her own taste of medicine, either.

 _Okay, so where do I start?_ Kurama mused to himself as he tapped the butt of his pencil against his lower lip. Emerald orbs stared at the white, empty page of his notebook, neatly settled in front of him on top of his desk. There was a short moment of thought, before he pulled the pencil away from his mouth and proceeded to press the tip on the piece of paper.

Botan didn't like little messes. Or even big ones, for that matter. She would never admit it, but she was sort of a clean freak. In all likehood, she could be a hypochondriac- she had a short fuse when it came to other people's bad hygiene, and she had a tendency to snap if she ever caught sight of a messy room.

She also harbored a particular hatred for shallow people.

Or judgmental people, for that matter.

She didn't like being ordered around. The only people she would ever allow to do that would be either Koenma or him- the former of which she had no choice but to abide to merely due to the fact he was her boss. In which case, it didn't really help much because it wasn't like she took most of his orders seriously anyway. The only commands she ever did were normally work-related. If Koenma were to ask her to fetch him snacks from a nearby store, she would rather chastise him for being a lazy prick. In which case, he probably was.

Botan also despised insensitive people. Particularly people who liked to pick on those who were weaker than them. She had a bit of an overprotective streak underneath that bubbly exterior, and it had a knack of coming out everytime she saw a person in need of saving.

She disliked bitter food.

And spicy ones, too.

She hated his fangirls from high school.

She hated his fangirls from college.

She hated his fangirls from work.

She even hated his fangirls who had nothing to do with him- he meant those bunch of groupies he would gain merely from the streets.

Hell, let's also add the fangirls from Makai on this list. God knows Botan despised them more than any other category of Kurama-groupies. Mostly because they were more shameless than their human counterparts, and thus, tended to hit on him on more occassions than the mortals.

Wait- what about her fellow ferry girls who also had a huge crush on him? Yeah, them too.

She also didn't like it when girls showed off in front of him- " _I **know** you're trying to impress **my** man! He's **mine**! Get away from him!_ " was probably what she would think whenever-

The fox paused. Okay, maybe that was an over-exaggeration. Botan probably couldn't even come up with those line of thoughts- oh, right, **he** was the one who did.

 _Okay, so let's get back on track, shall we?_ He thought as he gave out a light shrug of his left shoulder.

She also didn't like the demons who would throw insults at him just because he chose his human heart.

She also loathed the demons who would use his mother against him in a fight.

More than ever, she held a deep resentment towards any gay demons who had their eyes set on him. Being queer was more commonly embraced amidst his kind rather than humans, after all, and she just didn't want any gay dudes landing their hands on _her_ boyfriend.

She also hated it when her other coworkers- ones who, unlike most grim reapers, harbored no silly infatuation towards a certain fox- talked about him behind her back. None of the topics they discussed were good-natured, she knew, and therefore, she was also aware of the fact that her patience was rapidly growing thin.

She didn't like it when people secretly tried to manipulate their relationship. It wasn't as if she had no clue as to what these sort of people were planning to do- she might be a ditz, but she was no fool.

A small yet warm smile tugged at both corners of Kurama's lips as he continued to list out more of the things his lover found hate-deserving. Unlike her, he was not interrupted, and thus, had the opportunity to actually finish all 101 pet peeves.

The next day, there was a few pieces of paper pinned to the ferry girls' notice board- all of which had the noticeable title **"101 things you should avoid to do unless you want to get on Botan's bad side"**. Aside from the perfectly nice writing, the surprisingly- or not so surprisingly, for that matter- graphic details written on the list managed to receive a considerably large amount of crowd.

Kurama had to bear with nearly half an hour of Botan ranting about how embarrassing it was to have all her friends and colleagues reading that list. In which case, he immediately reassured her that it was all for a good cause and also for her own benefit- and that she would be thankful towards him in a few weeks. Botan had no idea what he meant by that.

The next following week, the blue-haired grim reaper noticed a rapid decrease of Kurama fangirls among her fellow ferry guides. A week after that, she also realized that a lot more people started being nicer to her.

She went to check the list again, and finally- only because she never bothered to pay attention before- _finally_ understood why.

Written in dark ink at the end of the list was a warning:

 **"Abide to all of which is stated on the list above, unless you wish to either be at the receiving end of Botan's oar... or my death plants, for that matter."**

Maybe having Kurama list out her dislikes wasn't that bad, after all.


	33. Punishment

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **A/N:** Hey, folks! I'm back. Well, I don't really know what to say after not being here for so long, but I guess I'll start with saying that I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been very busy. Like, _very, very_ busy with, well, life. Life has been hectic everyday, I'm afraid. I can't promise that I won't go back to being busy again, but for now, I think I have time to update at least some of my stories. This isn't a very good chapter though. After so long of not writing anything, I'm afraid I've lost my touch. In spite that, I still hope you guys would enjoy this! Regrettably, it's not my best but perhaps it can make up for how long I've disappeared. :D Well, with that said, without further ado... the long awaited update!

 **Chapter 33:** **Punishment**

"Botan, dear, as much as I love you, I must insist you get up this very instant."

The ferry girl flipped a page of the magazine she was reading before lowering it down to the bridge of her nose, her eyes peeking from the book to dart at her boyfriend's towering form over the couch. She suddenly felt small as he stared down at her, his arms crossed and looking all tall with that stern expression on his face. His usually calm green orbs were narrowed and slitted, almost like a cat's, and his mouth was tugged down to form an angry thin line.

If she were Yusuke or Kuwabara, she would probably be shuddering in fear whilst praying for her life by now. But she was neither of them and had gotten used to him giving her the evil look - or as most of their friends had named it. She blinked at him and instead, merely wondered if he had gotten a tad bit taller.

Botan returned his stern gaze with a childish bewilderment. "Why?"

Kurama heaved a soft sigh, and she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of his eyebrow twitching in annoyance before the composure seemed to slip back into place on his face. No matter how long they had been dating, it always amazed her how easily he could put on that poker face.

"Like I said, I'm cleaning, sweetie. I would very much appreciate it if you would move and allow me to clean up the mess on the couch," he explained for the umpteenth time that evening. His hands gestured at the countless magazines scattered all over the couch, a telltale sign that the chaotic mess was caused by none other than the deity herself. For some reason, Kurama seemed more annoyed than earlier.

Botan pursed her lips. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard him the first time, it was just that she didn't think it was _that_ relevant. She had spent a lot of time at his place and during those times, Kurama never seemed to mind it if it was a little messier than usual when she was around. Maybe it was because he was tired but Botan couldn't really understand why the fox was getting more worked up than usual.

The corners of her pink lips pulled down into a childish pout as she directed her attention back to the magazine she had been preoccupied with. She was probably sulking over something trivial, but... "You can do the cleaning some other time. Instead of staring at me like you're gonna eat me, you should stop scowling and relax." The words left her lips involutarily like an automatic switch. But almost as soon as they were released into the real world, Botan could feel crippling regret creep up her skin as she felt a sudden shift of energy in the room.

Oops.

There was a short pause - a short pause that seemed to linger and drag on forever for poor Botan - before Kurama's familiar voice resonated in her ears, albeit sounding a little too collected for her liking. "You musn't push my buttons, Botan. I am _especially_ exhaused today and I would very much like to rest soon."

Despite him sounding calm, Botan felt as if she had made the worst mistake of her life. If she hadn't purchased her ticket to death two hours ago, she was certainly marching to hell right about now. A gulp, then she went to lift herself up from the couch. Her mouth parting open to allow access for an apology to come out.

But no words erupted out of her throat as they were soon replaced with a startled gasp. Botan hadn't even been halfway off the couch when one hand grabbed her from under her knees and the other hand found solace at the small of her back. She felt herself being lifted off the couch, and in a split second, both her arms went to wrap around Kurama's neck.

"Well, if you have no intention of moving, I might as well carry you to the bed," Kurama uttered as he started to walk. Botan's heard drummed in her chest with each step he took and each thud of his bare feet against the cold, hard floor.

"The bed? Why-"

"I'm about to punish you," he cut her off with a blank response. Silence seemed to hang in the air. For some reason, Botan couldn't help but imagine Kurama's vines restraining her against the headboard.

Mind you, this wasn't supposed to sound kinky. She just thought he was going to lock her in the room and make her wait until he was done cleaning. That wasn't fair. He knew how much she hated waiting - and what made it worse was probably not being able to move a muscle at all while she suffered in silence, for that matter.

Then again, maybe she deserved it for ticking him off.

"You're gonna tie me up, aren't you?" Botan blurted out as Kurama kicked the door open, before using his right hip to shut it close. She heard it click and swallowed another lump in her throat, "You're gonna tie me up and lock me in the room. Probably gonna make me suffer and starve me to death as well."

A bemused chuckle followed her almost too imaginative assumptions. Though, then again, nothing was ever _too_ imaginative when it came to Kurama.

"Your mind is a bit twisted, my love," he nearly laughed, "but that punishment's a little too light, don't you think?"

She could already imagine him sporting a satisfied smirk, could already picture his emerald eyes shining bright yellow in the dark. And she was actually torn between being scared or riled up at this revelation. Or both.

When she felt her back collide and bounce back against the bed, her eyelids slid close as she awaited what was to come. Good lord, remind her not to mess with him again after this. She was pretty sure he wasn't going to hurt her, but was also kind of certain that he was going to ensure that he would do whatever he could in his power to make her go through things he knew she wouldn't be particularly fond of.

A moment passed by, then it became two. Then five. When nothing happened, Botan peeked one eye open, somewhat afraid yet curious and confused at the same time.

For some odd reason she couldn't grasp, Kurama was smiling down at her.

She blinked back at him. "W-what? Now you're just freaking me out," she told him, her voice reaching a new pitch in volume and her body language screaming the fact that she was flustered.

The fox couldn't help himself but let out a laugh. "It's nothing," he finally answered when he calmed down, his red hair flicking from side to side as he shook his head. "I was about to give you your punishment, but looking down at you like this, I forgot why I was angry."

"I didn't listen to you when you were-"

"Like I said, I _forgot_ why I was even angry," Kurama cut her off, and her mouth quickly clamped shut. Botan's cheeks seemed to flush a light pink as he rested his forehead against hers, his red strands falling like curtains over her face. "You're too cute I can never stay mad at you."

"Ha," the relieved sound came out involutarily from her lips, "that's because you love me too much, you silly fox. Oh, you." Kurama's lips curled into a small smile as one rosy nail lifted to poke him on the nose.

"You should _still_ listen to me once in a while, though," Kurama reminded her when she seemed a little too happy that he let her off the hook.

"Well..." Botan made that all too familiar cat-like grin.

Kurama's smile broadened just a little bit. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes, but before Botan could register what it was, she felt her wrists being grabbed and in a swift motion, slammed against the headboard.

 _Wait a second here-_

"That said though," Kurama started, before he began to lift himself off of her, "I should still be doing some cleaning and you should still go through your punishment. Well, it's lighter than what I had planned, but it's better than nothing. A lesson or two for you, princess."

Something metallic encircled around her wrists, and a second later, a soft click resounded in her ears. Along with it came the image, spelled in bright red, the single word, "DOOMED".

 _Wait just a goddamn second here!_

She looked up and saw the handcuffs restraining her. Where and when did he spring those out from?

"Y-you--!" Botan cried out indignantly as she watched Kurama stroll towards the door, no doubt laughing inwardly at her expense. "You said, and I quote, _you're too cute I can never stay mad at you-_ "

"Indeed," Kurama laughed out, "but you're also too cute I can't help but want to tease you."

His hand found the doorknob and as he twisted it, he pulled the door halfway open before halting for a moment, light coming through and invading the darkness that was in the room. She could have sworn she saw a fang at the corner of his mouth, glinting in what she could only assume as satisfaction.

Botan wanted to yell, or at least throw a savage curse at him - not that she was the type to curse - but could only gape at him in a mixture of awe and shock.

Kurama tilted his head, the action accompanied with a terribly wide cheeky grin. "Well, it'll be an hour or so before I'm done cleaning the whole house, so why don't you be a good girlfriend and stay there being pretty?" he said with a soft chuckle, before he stepped out of the room and closed the door shut, the sounds of his laughter following his footsteps.

Botan was pretty sure her whole face was red with either embarrassment or anger - most likely, both - but could only burn holes into the wooden door as she glared daggers at it, hoping that some miracle would occur and Kurama would come back to get her. But of course she would be getting her hopes up to high and that could only be in vain.

 _The damned fox_ , Botan thought but then stopped as she relented. Giving in to her fate. Waiting was her only option now. If she wasn't madly in love with him, she would have killed him. Really.

Hiei was right, Kurama _did_ derive pleasure from tormenting others. She figured that when it came to her, that pleasure increased tenfold. T

The sadistic, _lovable_ bastard.

All in all though, she still loved every aspect of him so dearly. And it _was_ her fault to begin with. So maybe it was fair.


	34. Green with Envy

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 34: Green with Envy**

"I know, there's a new restaurant opening up at your favorite city next week! You know, the one you usually go to. I know you love doing human activities, so why don't we go together?"

Sweat beaded Botan's forehead and trickled all the way down to her chin as she felt another spike of demon energy from her right. Her amethyst eyes darted slowly and nervously at said direction and stared cautiously at Kurama's collected expression, devoided of any telltale signs of emotion. Yet Botan knew better than to believe that the surface was the same as what laid beneath.

"So what do you say? You and me, just the two of us at the table, a candlelight dinner - that would be kinda sweet, don't cha think?"

Botan forced a smile as the guy in front of her stared at her with excitement basically radiating off of him. He gazed at her with wide, hope-filled eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if he was an idiot for actually trying to make a move on her while her boyfriend was _literally_ standing next to her _holding her hand_.

She was pretty sure Kurama was already coming up with a million ways to make this guy suffer a fate worse than death. Not that she could blame him. She could only imagine how angry he must be to watch all this unfold right in front of him. He was, after all, easily jealous and possessive. With this guy making a blatant move on her as if to say: " _Watch me as I steal your girlfriend from you, demon. You don't deserve her anyway,_ " Botan dared not wonder what could be taking place in Kurama's head. She was a hundred percent convinced that none of the scenarios were good.

"Uh..." Botan went to refuse the invitation, but the words failed to leave her mouth as Kurama beat her to it.

"Instead of going to the restaurant, I would suggest taking her to the cinemas. A brand new movie just came out and I've heard that it's apparently supposed to be good. I'll even do the honor of buying the tickets for you," the fox offered, causing the guy to blink in confusion. Meanwhile, Botan wondered what he was up to.

As if the amount of stupidity he had wasn't enough already, the guy didn't think there was something wrong with this and seemingly beamed in joy.

"That's a great idea, Kurama-san! I promise I'll take good care of Botan-chan. And don't worry, it's just a friendly hang out. I won't do anything weird, I swear," he practically placed a hand on his chest, seemingly to make an oath. Of course, not that Botan or Kurama believed that he didn't have ulterior motives.

As he grabbed her hands in his, and invaded her personal space by getting too close to her face, Botan prayed to the gods he wouldn't get eaten up by Kurama's Ojigi plants. She was pretty sure the redhead was about to summon them just by the look on his face.

About a few minutes of empty conversations passed by with Kurama's usually composed aura becoming more and more tainted with malice before the guy was finally out of their hair. By then, Kurama was already glaring holes into the floor. If only looks could kill...

Seconds drifted by before his voice, dripping with a mixture of rage and envy, sliced through the silence like knife through butter.

"Just so you know, I'm planning on purchasing _three_ tickets for the _three_ of us. There is no possible way that I am going to allow that- _that-_ " He took a moment to collect himself. If she hadn't known any better, he had been on the verge of screaming out a string of insults. Probably would have killed the ogre that walked past them too, " _guy_ ," he looked like he wanted to say more but settled with that anyway, "to get his dirty hands on you."

"... I knew you had something up your sleeve."

"Excuse _me_ , but he was practically flirting with you the whole time and asking you out on a date-"

"I never said I was against it," Botan cut him off with an amused smile. There was a short pause.

"Also, in the cinemas, I'm going to be the one sitting in the middle. No arguing, no debate."

"No problem there. Did I ever mention how cute you are when you get jealous?"

A small grunt was her response and she broke into a fit of laughter, the sound similar to that of chiming bells as they walked down the hallway of Reikai. A calm, comfortable silence hung in the air before it was broken by Kurama's not so surprising admission,

"If he tries to touch you, he's dead."

Botan couldn't agree more.


	35. Future

**Of You, Me, and Us**

 **Summary:** "I like you." When those words left her lips, Botan had expected to hear him utter words of apology. After all, she didn't think he felt the same way about her. She didn't expect Kurama looking at her straight in the eyes before leaning closer to kiss her. And although he didn't say anything, one glance at the expression on his face was enough to tell her: she was his now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Chapter 35: Future**

"Have you ever wondered how it would have been like if I was a human, or a demon like you?"

Kurama averted his gaze from the book he was reading to pin a bewildered stare on the ferry girl in his arms. Botan sat bridal-style on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck in a loose embrace and her long, porcelain legs gracefully yet casually situated under his left arm. His right one was comfortably lying on her back, his hands firmly grasping on his book. They had been spending their leisure time together, with him burying his nose in a book like usual and his girlfriend watching him bury himself deeper and deeper into the book like usual. She liked to ogle him as he read, and he loved that she took interest in everything he did, no matter how dull it probably was to most people. The air around them had been filled with an easy, comfortable silence, until Botan broke it off with her unexpected inquiry.

"Or we could have been humans. The both of us. Could have led normal lives, spared from all the bloodshed and horror," she merely uttered as if she was talking about the weather. She waited for a response of some kind, but none came for the next few seconds. From her peripheral vision, she could see Kurama give her a long, hard look. His stare seemed to burn deeper into her the longer the silence dragged on.

Kurama, on the other hand, was _still_ staring at her with that thoughtful expression, seemingly deep in thought as he tried to read into what could possibly be going through the deity's head. It proved to be a difficult task, however, as Botan's face remained blank, her amethyst eyes gazing ahead at some sort of invisible force. Kurama couldn't help but wonder what she could be looking at. He didn't know where this conversation was headed, but one thing he did know was that whatever it was it couldn't possibly be good.

"That's sudden," he finally murmured, "What are you trying to say?"

He felt her shift, felt her try to impossibly draw him closer as she tightened the grip her arms had around him. He tried to look at her again, but she had already buried her face into the crook of his neck. He imagined her try not to be too emotional as she blurted out,

"I mean, could we have been happier together? The two of us?" The words escaped her in a hushed whisper, muffled in the fabric of his white t-shirt. He had felt her lips tremble as they moved to form the words.

"Botan," he gave out a soft sigh as he placed the book beside him, one hand instantly darting upwards to find solace in her sky-blue strands. He tried to pull her head gently so that they were facing each other, but the harder he tried, the deeper she buried herself into his neck, proving his efforts to be in vain. Another sigh erupted from his mouth as he tilted his head, his cheek coming in contact with the top of her head. He momentarily noted her hair smelled a lot like his shampoo before he continued, "Please tell me what's wrong. We promised to tell each other everything, didn't we?" Kurama was certain Botan didn't need the reminder, she probably just needed time to find the words to express the thoughts that, no doubt, were bothering her.

There was a lingering silence as Botan remained quiet. Kurama kept his cool, even as the calm serenity of his aura began to come out in uneasy, flustered waves. It seemed like forever before he felt her chest rise against his before it felled again, and felt her hot breath fan against his neck as she breathed in and out to ready herself.

Kurama turned in time to see Botan removing her head from his neck, the corners of her eyes watering to form near-tears as she sullenly stared back at his worried gaze. She bit the bottom half of her mouth, her lips seeming to quiver as he tucked a single strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"I was just thinking, you know," Botan started, her voice on the verge of cracking, as if she was nearing her breakdown. He immediately rested his forehead against hers, hushing her and rubbing her back to soothe whatever burden she was carrying. She seemed to calm down a little, and was able to talk normally again. "I tried not to think about it, but these past few days it just... unexpectedly crosses my mind sometimes. I don't want it to, but I can't control it. I've never even thought about it before, so I don't even know why now." Her sentences came out as collected whispers at first before they were reduced to soft in between sobs at the few last words.

"What is it? Tell me everything," Kurama prodded in a gentle manner, his voice serving to soothe her nerves as his fingers trailed calming, little circles at the back of her neck.

"You know I'm gonna live longer than you," she started, and almost immediately, felt his body turn into a rigid line. She didn't dare look at him, knowing for sure that whatever facial expression he had on his face couldn't honestly be a positive reaction. As if he wasn't tense already when she started nearly bawling her eyes out. "You're gonna die faster than me, and I'll be left alone."

Kurama merely hummed in initial response. It wasn't as if he didn't know, he just never bothered to think too much about it. Of course he _knew_. The thought of leaving her by herself used to be the source of his nightmares. They still were, resurfacing again from time to time. Yet he tried not to think about it for a reason. For a very good reason at that.

"Is that all that's scaring you?" he finally replied and could already feel her pout even as he wasn't peering down at her.

"That's not _all_. It just- I don't know, I just realized some things, you see. Or maybe I've known these worries for a long time but I've just been trying to pretend they didn't exist. But they are still there and I hate that." Her words came out grudgingly as it resounded from her lips and into his ears. He wasn't sure if she hated herself, or hated the society they lived in. He instantly knew what she wanted to say, but merely waited for her to voice those fears of hers out loud. He knew that putting her feelings out there would lessen the weight of the boulder on her shoulders.

"I can't help but think, how are you going to explain to your mother when we get married and have kids? You know they're not gonna be _humans_ , Kurama. How are you gonna lie to her about that? I'm not finished yet," she said, her voice stern when he tried to open his mouth to give out a smart retort to that. Yet she placed a finger on his lips and he immediately felled silence. "And despite how calm and peaceful things are right now, you know Enma-sama isn't going to stay still and do nothing for long. Koenma's keeping him at bay as we speak but who knows how long he can keep that up? What if the SDF members come after us? What if we end up on the run and unintentionally get our friends involved? What if you get caught and get thrown into Reikai prison? I don't mind losing my job but- _dear lord, what if you die_?" she broke down into tears at the very end and all Kurama could do was pull her closer and hope it would make the heavy feeling weighing her heart at least just a little less painful.

It wasn't as if he didn't have these thoughts. These thoughts were exactly what kept him up at night. Their relationship had been forbidden for a long time- more than _centuries_ , even. He had never known a time it wasn't considered illegal or looked down upon by many people from all sorts of kind. It was a heavy crime comparable to that of a huge sin. And it was deemed that way for a good reason. Demons and spiritual beings from Reikai were never supposed to be in close contact. It was a sacred oath agreed on between both worlds since ancient times. A mere friendship would have already made them deserving of more than a severe punishment, much more a romantic relationship. Relationships between humans and demons were more than likely to be more accepted- and even _those_ were seen under a negative light by some people. War had broken out too many times between the two worlds that almost any connection was irredeemable.

He didn't know what strings Koenma had to pull in order to persuade Enma not to take drastic measures against them- either use force to separate them or have them butchered on the spot. He didn't _want_ to know.

But what Kurama _did_ know: he, in all honesty, _couldn't_ _give a damn_ about what consenquences he would have to face. He _knew_ that any future children they would harbor, it would inevitably end up with him facing his fears to tell his mother the truth. Even if he hadn't started a relationship with Botan, that was unavoidable even if he wanted to avoid it. She deserved to know and it took him a long time to come into terms with the fact. He _knew_ offsprings from the mixture of Makai and Reikai was not normal- such a thing was unheard of- and he knew that, in itself, would bring along complications he had never experienced but he also knew he would no doubt be more than glad to put himself into those situations.

So what if Reikai were to chase after them? He was prepared for that a long time ago. It was an inevitable obstacle they would sooner or later have to face. But whatever pain he would have to go through, nothing could ever compare to the loneliness and emptiness that would consume him if she wasn't there, by his side. He would rather be on the run forever than lose her. And he had no doubt in his mind that the others would not hesitate for even a mid-second to help them. Even if all three worlds were to hate them and ridicule them in disdain, Kurama swore he would _never_ let her go- ever.

This was something Kurama decided a year after their relationship had begun. Those were the fears he had faced with courage, the reality that had came crashing down on him early on but he had come into terms with it for a while now. He had never told her, so maybe Botan hadn't gone through that. But he knew, whatever he was about to say, his words would reach her and she would understand.

"Look at me, Botan," Kurama's voice was soft, sounding like a whisper carried off and muffled by the wind. Neverthless, the ferry girl sniffled and looked up at him with those tearful eyes, her cheeks flushed bright pink after all that crying. He smiled and couldn't help but think how adorable she was. He cupped her cheeks in both hands, their eyes locking as he took in a breath. Then came his words, hushed yet dripping with raw, unwavering conviction,

"The choices that I've made until now, and the choices that you've made until now- each and every one of those choices we've made piled up and shaped us as who we are today. It was because of those choices that I was finally able to meet you, it was because of those piled up choices that we were finally brought together. I know we've both made the wrong choices that we still guilt-trip ourselves over- I know that, but I'd like to think not all of those choices were wrong, because they led me straight to you- and that, Botan, is not something I would ever regret. Ever." He brought their faces closer until they were forehead to forehead and the tip of their noses touched. Botan seemed like she was about to cry again but these tears were different.

"And I would give anything- _anything_ , Botan- for us to stay this way. Even if it means we have to go against everything, even if it means risking everything, this-" He lowered his head down to give her a small peck on the lips before he pulled away, " _this_ is something I don't ever want to lose. Even if it means losing everything else."

And at that moment, Botan allowed a single trail of tear to cascade down her cheek. A trembling smile found its way to her lips- lips she used to kiss Kurama once again, her arms wrapping around him and drawing him in. She felt him pull her impossibly closer, making sure that they were hip to hip and chest to chest. His mouth deepened the lip-lock ever so slightly and she found herself drowing in his all too familiar warmth. Kurama had always kissed her as if she would slip away and he didn't want to let her go, and maybe, for once, Botan knew why.

"I know," Botan whispered in between kisses, "I know." She felled in love with him all over again, each and every day. Each time deeper than the day before.

And, really, despite everything, Botan finally had it in her to believe it was okay. It was okay to be selfish. It was okay to break the rules. It was okay to love him.

It was more than okay.


End file.
